TSA: The Amazing SpiderMan vol 1
by Nomad88
Summary: A different vision of the web-swinging hero
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ****I in NO FORM OR FASHION OWN ANYY OF THESE CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO MARVEL AND STAN LEE; I am not Making ANY Money off of this in no way or form, so please do not sue, I ask again please do not sue. **

Chapter 1: How it all Began

**The past: Five Years Ago**

The Lounge Café was a small diner that was located in a part of New York City where high class people generally do not attend. So it was with great annoyance that Norman Osborn found himself sitting in the diner waiting for his _'special guest'_ to arrive. Norman Osborn's name has been floating around New York City for years, he has a vast reputation for being ruthless, underhanded, and something of an asshole, but despite his shortcomings his clients knew that Oscorp's weapons and technology products were one of the best on the market. A fact that Norman loved to throw around when meeting new clients, but every now and again Norman would run into a well educated client who would than remind him that while he is good he is not the best, a fact which boiled his blood to no end.

Norman Osborn is a man that prides himself on two things, the first: Being the best no matter what, and The Second: being in control of everything, which is why his company has the potential of becoming the best. There were only four factors that contributed to his company falling short of that title and those factor's were: Wilson Fisk, Silvio "Silvermane" Mafreddy, L. Thompson Lincoln, and Tony Stark. These four individuals, his so called competitors were starting to become a major thorn in his side, these Neanderthals as Norman would call them were trying to make a play for his company, trying to intimidate him into submission. Little did his competitors know that Norman Osborn would not be intimated by people that are beneath him, nor would he cease trying to achieve his goal of being top weapons supplier.

Being the intelligent man Norman was he knew that biding his time right now is the best way of achieving his goals. The reason being is that while Norman has a remarkable bank account his resources did not extend as far as his other competitors, but things do and will change, which is why Norman found himself sitting at this pathetic excuse for a diner waiting for his guest. The key to toppling his competition could very well depend on this meeting with his guest.

'_Damn it where is he'_ thought Norman as he looked at his watch for the 5th time, _'this Asshole is doing this on purpose'_ taking a sip of his coffee.

Putting his hands over his face Norman tried to calm himself and mentally prepare for his conversation with his guest. Finally calming himself, Norman took his hands away from his face, but then he noticed something strange, the diner suddenly went from crowded to empty. The people that were in the diner just suddenly vanished, turning to look behind himself, Norman saw that the couple behind him in the booth were gone as well. Turning back around in his seat Norman Osborn came face to face with his _'special guest'_.

"Colonel Nick Fury a pleasure to see you again" said Norman

"Hello Osborn" Fury replied.

Colonel Nick Fury stood at 6'2 weighing in at 220lbs well built; he was a bald black man with an eye patch covering his left eye. Around the world he is know as the top cop in the U.S. government. Depending on who you ask his name is praised for being a patriot and being willing to do anything for his country no matter how shady it seems and he was hated for the exact same reason he was incorruptible when it came to country.

"Can't say I'm thrilled to meet you at such a rundown establishment" said Norman

"I hope you don't expect an apology" Fury replied.

" Of course not, not from top cop Nick Fury" said Norman in a mocking manner.

"Cut the Bullshit Osborn, I'm a busy Man" said Fury

"As Am I Fury, so lets cut to the chase why am I here" Osborn stated.

"Before I begin I just want to tell you that everything I'm about to tell you is beyond top secret and if you utter a word about our meeting or this information I tell you, I will bring you up on treason and have all of your assets frozen, your company dismantled, and you locked in chains and thrown in a hole for the rest of your life, without a trial" said Fury in a threatening tone.

"Fury you can cut the theatrics, I get the point silence is key, you have my word, so I ask again why am I here"

"It's like this Osborn two months ago we got wind of a spy in our organization. He goes by the name the chameleon, he's on Interpol's most wanted list and has been for years and with this stunt he's on my list as well. We were able to set up a trap for him by feeding some fake info, but the bastard was able to escape with his objective." Said Fury.

"And exactly what was his objective" asked Norman taking another sip of coffee.

"What else to steal info" replied Fury.

"I'm guessing it's more to it than that" said Norman

"Of course, the info the chameleon was after were on the Weapon X program and the last remnants of the super soldier formula that created Captain America" said Fury.

"Shit, please tell me you people at Shield do not keep that kind of thing on file just lying around" asked a Shocked Norman.

"Give my organization a little more credit than that Osborn of course not, there is only one place to get the super soldier serum, and what was left of the info on Weapon X program were in several places" replied fury.

"I'm confused now I thought the super soldier formula was destroyed and I thought all traces of the weapon X file was erased" asked Norman.

" I have question for you how do you know anything about either program" asked Fury giving Norman a glare.

"I'm a well educated Man"replied Norman sipping his coffee.

"Perhaps a bit too educated" said Fury still glaring at Norman.

"Well we could sit here staring at each other or you could finish the story" Said Norman

" Fine; The chameleon was able to steal the Weapon X files but was slow on the retrieval of the reaming Super Soldier formula, he was only able to steal a small portion of the remaining formula before we pulled the plug, but I believe it's enough for his employer's to attempt to create their own Super Soldier" said Fury.

" So what does all this mean" Asked Norman

" You're an educated man you know what this means" Fury replied.

" War is on the horizon" stated Norman.

"Yes, yes it does and we need to be prepared" said Fury

"And that's where I come in correct"

"Precisely, this war will be one of genetics, who has the best Super Solider, and with that formula out there there's no telling what's going to happen, we need to be prepared, but the problem is that none of our scientist have been able to reproduce another Cap. Finally I suggested we seek outside help, since our own scientist were struggling".

"And you couldn't help but think of me, I'm flattered" said Norman smiling at Fury.

"Don't look so smug Osborn you weren't my first choice"

"And Pray tell who was your first" asked Norman

"Stark, but he's into Hardware more than genetics"

"And then you came to me, you've made the right decision Colonial"

"Don't make me regret it Osborn"

"You have my word, that I will give you a Super Soldier" Replied Norman.

"Just remember that I will be watching you closely Osborn and if you think about screwing me I'll bring a reign of fire so great upon you it will be biblical" said Fury Threateningly.

"Of course you will" Said Norman without a hint of fear. Reaching into his coat pocket Nick Fury pulled out a silver flash drive.

"Here, this is a copy of the remaining super soldier formula that wasn't destroyed"

"Thank-you and It will be done" said Norman taking the flash drive.

"Just remember I'll be watching" said Fury as he made his way out of the diner and disappeared into the night.

"I'll sure you will, I'm sure you will" said Norman. Suddenly the empty diner became a crowded one again, it was like no one had left or even moved a muscle. Looking around Norman smirk a little and then pulled out some money and left it on the table. Walking outside Norman made his way to his expensive car smiling at the possibilities that have just opened for him and his company. Pulling out his cell phone Norman started his car and drove off into the night heading for Oscorp industries.

**11:30 pm Oscorp Industries**

Stepping into his office Norman was greeted by a very irate Otto Octavious.

"Osborn I hope there is a good reason fro my appearance at this ungodly hour" said the thick accented voice of Otto.

"Ah Doctor how was science camp" asked Norman.

"Typical I don't know why you make me do it every year" said ocatvious.

"I told you P.R. purposes, a well respected scientist of Oscorp teaching budding young minds at a science camp" said Norman sitting in his chair.

"Actually I take what I said back I rain into a boy at that camp who I believe is going to be a genius in the field of technology and genetics" said Otto sitting in the chair in front of Norman's Desk.

"Oh what was his name" asked Norman curiously

"His name was Parker, Peter Parker" Said Otto

"How old is he"

"That's the thing that shocks me he is only 9 yrs old and he is showing such aptitude for this type of science".

"9 huh, well we'll se how he's doing in a few years, but in the meantime Otto do you remember why you left the Hardy foundation and joined Oscorp"

"Of course I left because they refused to let me break down the barriers of genetics and they also refused to further fund my research on Cold Fusion, but then here you come promising I would get to do both, and that was 5 years ago and I have yet to do either so why bring it up" asked Otto.

"Well it's time I made good on my promise" said Norman removing the silver flash drive form his pocket and placing it in front of Otto.

"What's that"

"What lies on that Flash drive is a copy of the reaming super soldier formula that created Captain America, our job is to recreate the formula and produce another Captain America"

"When do I begin" replied Otto like a kid in a candy Store.

"As soon as possible" said Norman.

"Excellent, I shall begin right now" said Otto taking the flash drive and leaving Norman's Office and heading to Oscorp's Labs.

**Earlier Across Town 9:00 p.m.**

"That was an awesome movie Uncle Ben" said the excited voice of 9yr old Peter Parker.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it kiddo" said the gentle voice of Ben Parker or Uncle Ben as peter called him.

As part of their annual weekend outing Uncle Ben decided to take peter to a late movie.

"What's next Uncle Ben" asked peter

"Well kiddo how about some Ice cream from Joe's as much as you can eat"

"Yeah!" yelled Peter grabbing his Uncle's hand and started running in the direction of Joe's Ice Cream shop.

"Whoa slow down Kiddo" said Uncle Ben.

**20 minutes later Joe's Ice Cream Shop.**

"so kiddo tell me about science camp, today was the last day right" asked Uncle Ben

"It was so cool today we had a new instructor, his name was Dr. Otto Octavious he..."

"otta Whaaa"

"Dr. Otto Octavious Uncle Ben" corrected Peter.

"And what does Dr. Octavious do" Asked Uncle Ben eating his ice cream.

"Well Uncle Ben he is a chief genetic scientist at Oscorp, hw is also a well respect scientist in the study of Cold Fusion, I've read a few of his articles" said Peter taking a big scoop of Ice Cream and eating it.

"And you understood what he was talking about" Asked Uncle Ben amazed at his nephew's intelligence.

"yep'

"Well it sounds like your Aunt and I are raising a genius"

"That's exactly What Dr. Octavious said to me today"

"Oh really do tell"

"Yeah, today in the final experiment he gave us a formula to complete I was mixing and I added to much sulfur and it exploded in my face, and all the other kids laugh at me, But Dr. Octavious said that their laughter is meaningless ignore them, the only thing that matters is science" after he said that I redid the mixing and I completed the formula I was the only one who completed it" said peter

"Well I guess we are raising a genius did he say anything else"

"Yeah he said if I continued to nurture my gift I will have the power to do anything I wish."

"Well he's right if you continue to develop your knowledge you will have the power to do anything but the most important thing peter is what you do with that power"

"Duh what else get a lot of money"

"Hahahhaha Peter there's much more to life than money Peter" said Uncle Ben finishing his Ice Cream.

"Well what's better than a lot of money Uncle Ben" Asked Peter finishing his ice cream as well.

"Well, I believe that you should use that power for good to help in need, that's the biggest problem with this city, society in general, no one is willing to help or protect others. Everyone is out for themselves there are no more good Samaritans, but I believe that if one person with power were to show people that helping other is just as rewarding as helping themselves" Said Uncle Ben

"So your saying I should help people"

"Well yes"

"But Why"

" Peter listen to me very carefully: With Great Power, There comes a Great Responsibility, if you remember that you'll never go wrong" said Uncle Ben rising from his seat and leading peter out of the Ice Cream shop with the intent of heading home to his wife May Parker.

Upon making their way home Uncle Ben and Peter came to a sudden stop, they were about 5 blocks away from the Ice Cream shop. The reason for them stopping is because they heard a woman scream from around the corner that's up ahead, a scream indicating that the woman was in trouble. Benjamin Parker (uncle Ben) is a man of principle and one of his principles is to help people when they are in trouble, so hearing the scream of a woman in trouble he is good conscious could not walk away.

"Uncle Ben let's turn around" said a frightened Peter

"Peter what did we just talk about, the biggest problem is that people don't help each other and that woman need help, so you wait here and don't make a sound" said Uncle Ben.

Peeking around the corner Uncle Ben saw three guys looking to be around the ages of 20 to 23, two were holding the woman while the other was holding a knife and going through her purse.

"Well lady looks like you don't have enough to split between the three of us, but I'm sure we can work something out hold her down boys" said the Thug with the knife. Looking down on the ground Uncle Ben saw a Metal pipe laying on the ground. Picking up the pipe he crept up on the three thugs, and hit the thug with the knife in the back with the pipe. The remaining thugs turned to see their partner go down and they each received a blow from the pipe in the face,

"Agh" they yelled out, dropping the lady.

"Run!" yelled Uncle Ben to the lady. The lady wasted no time in scrambling to get up and running down the alley away from harm. Uncle Ben started to turn to run away when the thug with the knife grabbed him by the legs. Uncle Ben started to hit him in the back with the pipe, but he wouldn't let go. The other two thugs recovered enough to grab Uncle Ben and take him down to the ground.

"Agh" yelled Uncle Ben as he fell.

Peter hearing his Uncle yell crept to the corner and peeked around to see what was going on.

Uncle Ben tried to fight but the young thugs were strong. The two thugs pried the pipe from his hands and started hitting him with it. The thug who had knife stood up and started kicking Uncle Ben as hard as he could.

"Stupid old Fuck! Trying to be a hero! Huh! HUH!" yelled the thug stomping Uncle Ben Harder and harder smiling while he was doing it.

Peter stood still with wide eyes watching as the three thugs beat his Uncle to a bloody pulp.

After a few minutes the thugs tired out.

"I think he's learned his lesson" said one of the thugs dropping the bloody pipe "Old Fuck got me good in the mouth"

"Stop whining" said the second thug as they started to walk away "Clint c'mon the Kingpin will be expecting us soon" the Thug known as Clint the one who had the knife stood still in his spot. Reaching into the back of his pants he pulled out a gun.

"Whoa Clint the hell are you doin he learned his lesson" said one of the thugs

"NO He hasn't he wanted to be a hero and this is a hero's prize" said Clint crouching down and placing the gun to Uncle Ben Bloody forehead.

Uncle Ben cracking open his bloody eye he made eye contact with his executioner

"Any last words Old Man"

"I'm not afraid of y…" started Uncle Ben before a gun shot rung out and ended his life.

The sound of the Gun woke peter from his stupor and he screamed and ran to his Uncle.

"Uncle Ben NOOOOOO. Agh" yelled peter as he ran around the corner but his sudden yell startled Clint and without thinking Clint aimed a shot peter in the leg. Peter went down to the ground crying.

"Dammit! Clint you shot a Kid"

"Bullseye" said Clint standing up and kicking Uncle Ben once more before walking over to peter.

Crouching low again Clint grabbed Peter's injured leg

"AHHHHH" yelled peter tears leaking freely down his eyes

"Shut UP!" yelled Clint putting his bloody gun to Peter's forehead "I hat it when kids cry, well I hate kids in general" Clint continued.

Peter did his best but he kept crying. Clint getting angrier took his gun and hit peter in the face

"I said shut up, Now listen carefully Kid I'm gonna let you live but if you say a word about this to anyone I will find you and do to you what I did to that old man over there alright" Said Clint

Peter through his tears nodded.

"Good" said Clint hitting peter in the face with the gun knocking him out, "What a fucking day" said Clint

"I hope that was fun because now we're gonna be late with meeting with the Kingpin and you know how he hates us being late" said the other thug. Clint ignored his partner and left the alley.

**10 minutes later**

Peter painful opened his eyes. Rolling to his side he tried to stand but he felt a intense and sharp pain shoot through his legs

"AGH' yelled out, and started crying. Looking to the left he saw his Uncle lying on the ground. Through his tears he started to crawl over to his Uncle. Reaching his Uncle he placed his hand on his Uncle but recoiled when he felt his uncle's warm blood.

"Uncle Ben" peter said softly.

"Uncle Ben" peter said again putting his hands on his Uncle and shaking him.

"Uncle Ben Wake Up" Peter shaking harder not noticing the police sirens in the background.

"Wake up"

"WAKE UP!"  
WAKE UP!

**End Chapter 1.**

**R/R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN any of these characters all credit goes to Marvel and Stan Lee, I can assure you that I am in no shape or Form receiving any money so please do not sue, I repeat please do not sue I have no money. I really don't have any money please do not sue **

**Hey New chapter**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Day in the Life of 

**Present: Five Years Later: MIDTOWN HIGH**

"Peter Parker! WAKE UP!" yelled the Teacher.

"Huh….wha…oh" said Peter as he jumped up quickly and started rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Mr. Parker I know you're the smartest in the class, but do try to stay awake" said the teacher as she turned back to writing an equation on the board.

"What a spaz" came the voice of Flash Thompson Peter's bully since the fourth grade. After hearing flash's comment everyone in the class started to laugh.

"That's a detention Mr. Thompson" said the Teacher not looking up from her equation.

"But wha..." started Flash before the teacher interrupted him.

"That's another Detention if you finish that sentence" said the teacher stopping to see if Flash was going to say anything else, and when he didn't she continued to write on the board.

Flash grinding his teeth turned around in his seat and locked eyes with peter and made a hand gesture: slamming his right fist into his left hand signaling to peter that his day has just gotten longer.

Peter looking at the gesture gave no indication that he was concerned with Flash's threat, he just turned his eyes back to the board and began to copy the equation he already knew the answer to.

"Now if anyone can solve this equation gets 10pts on the next test, so who wants to go first" she said but no one raised their hands.

"Anyone"

"I know"

"Okay Mr. Parker show me"

**30 minutes later**

The bell ran signifying that it's the end of class. The hallways of Midtown High were filled with teenagers all scrambling to get to their next class or to the lunchroom. Midtown can be considered the largest and most divers high school in the greater New York city area. Teenagers from all backgrounds can be found among the halls of Midtown, but one teen in particular stood out among the rest of them and that teen was Peter Parker.

Peter stood at 5'6 weighing in at 110 lbs and just turned 14yrs old. Peter was a skinny kid, with brown hair, brown eyes, with glasses covering them, polishing off the nerdy kid look peter had a pocket protect for his pens and pencils. Typical of being the nerdy kid Peter was the smartest kid in his class and possibly in the whole school and because of his intellect peter was often the subject of ridicule and humiliation, but he was lucky enough to have at least two friends in the entire school at least he thinks they are his friends. Walking to his locker peter put in the combo and opened his locker only to see several notes fall out. Opening the notes peter saw that they were suggestions from his fellow classmates. Some of the notes read: _Shut your mouth, Stop being so smart, and Go to Hell; _

'_Well at least I'm popular'_ thought peter balling up the letters and throwing them in the trash next to his locker. Just then the bell rang signaling the start of the next class. Grabbing his books and closing his locker Peter rushed off to his next class , his favorite class Science. On his way to his class he was grabbed from behind by three people and dragged into the boy's restroom.

"Stop struggling Parker, you had this coming" said one of the guys.

"Yeah, alright swirly time, hurry up before someone comes in" said another

The three figures picked up a struggling peter and took him to a stall and shoved his head into the toilet and flushed. They gave peter four swirlies before dropping him.

Coughing and gagging on the disgusting water Peter lifted his head up to see his attackers: Flash Thompson, Kenny or Kong to most, and Leo Mitchell.

"That was awesome" yelled Leo

"That was for gettin me a detention Parker" said Flash kicking peter in the stomach.

"Yeah you tell him flash" said Kong

"Let's go I think he's learned his lesson" said Leo as the three friends hi-fived each other on the way out of the restroom.

"Yeah I'm real popular" Peter said out loud as he spit out the nasty toilet water out of his mouth.

**10 minutes later**

After making his way out of the restroom peter headed towards his science class.

'_stupid flash and his goon squad one of these days_' thought peter angrily as he approached his science class. Opening the door all eyes in the class fell upon a soaking wet peter parker.

"Ah Mr. Parker good of you to join us" Said the voice of his science teacher.

"Yeah I kind of had some plumbing problems, Dr. McCoy." Said Peter

"Think nothing of it my boy we were just about to begin, Ms. Watson I believe your partner has arrived, so why don't the two of you go ahead and take your spots" said Dr. McCoy.

"Yes sir" said Mary Jane

Mary Jane Watson was a beautiful red headed girl who lived next door to peter. She was Peter's height and age, very popular, star of the volleyball team, and a talented cheerleader, also she was the object of Peter's affection not that he would tell her that for two reasons. First: They had only recently become good friends, a few weeks ago she was having so trouble with math and she asked him for help. Second, she was dating Flash Thompson the bane of his existence.

Sliding into the seat next to her partner Mary Jane flashed peter her best smile, which made his heart pound faster.

"Wow Tiger, you've seen better days" whispered Mary Jane

"Tell Me about it" Replied peter trying to ignore his heart.

"Do you wanna tell me what really happened" asked Mary Jane sounding sincere.

Peter for a second toyed with the idea of telling her that her boyfriend is the biggest asshole this side of the Hudson river but in the end decided against it.

"No, but thanks for asking MJ" replied Peter setting up for the experiment that they were working on. Throughout the rest of the class peter would occasionally steal a few glances at Mary Jane all the while trying to ignore the rapid beating of his heart.

'_The End of the Day THANK GOD' _thought peter going to his locker and opening it. The end of the school day hand finally arrived and the halls of Midtown High were once again filled with it's diverse youth.

'_Lets see science finished, math check, English finished…..yes I have a free afternoon to work on my experiments_' thought peter. Recently, peter had found some his father's old notes on some type of bonding agent that would work ten times better than glue but the notes were incomplete and peter has been spending his free time working on it. Peter closed his locker and not even two seconds after he was shoved into the lockers by Flash and goons as they passed him.

"Assholes" said peter.

"Yo, Pete when are you gonna learn to avoid Flash and his goons" said the voice of Peter's other friend Harry Osborn.

"Yeah Harry standing at my locker and I'm in Flash's way, silly me" said peter sarcastically.

"so any plans tonight buddy" asked Harry patting his friend on the back.

"Well I am going to finish this side project I was…." Peter started before being interrupted.

"That's great you're Free, listen I need some help with this math and who better to help me than my pal and genius friend Peter Parker" said Harry.

"Yeah that's exactly how I wanted to spend my evening Harry" replied peter in his sarcastic tone to which Harry ignored.

"Great I knew I could count on my best friend" said Harry as he made his way to basketball practice.

"whatever' peter replied watching Harry rush off.

'_Well today has been perfect' _thought peter walking outside, just in time to catch his crush Mary Jane plant a kiss on the lips of Flash Thompson, before she got on the bus, which he quickly realizes that it's the same bus that he takes and it was leaving without him…again.

"Yeah, today has been really fucking great" said Peter out loud.

'_This is gonna be a long walk' _thought peter as he began his long trek back to his house, '_well at least it cant' get any worse'_ suddenly dark clouds began to form and peter felt a water drop fall and hit him on the shoulder

'_No, please God No'_ thought peter but sure enough rain started to fall and soak him even more than he was earlier.

"Son of a Bitch" said peter walking faster hoping that the rain will stop or at least let up a little until he reached the train.

**1 hour 20 minutes later**

'_Note to self always carry an umbrella'_ thought a soaking wet peter stepping into his house.

"Aunt May, I'm Home!" yelled peter as he took off his shoes and walked to the couch in the living room where he noticed a note from his Aunt on the coffee table the note said:

_Dear peter, the hospital was running short on nurses, and I was selected to help, there's some mac and cheese and chicken in the fridge I'll see you later tonight, remember I love you_

_Aunt May_

"Yeah right selected for help" said peter after reading the note. He knew that his Aunt volunteered for overtime at her job, she did this every year since Uncle Ben's death because today is the anniversary of his death and she works so she doesn't have to think about him. Peter was not upset with her because he understands her pain, but he wishes she would just admit that she's avoiding thinking about it, just like he himself is doing.

Putting his book bag down peter went to the kitchen looking for something to eat.

'Let's see where's that Mac and cheese here it is' thought peter taking the meal his Aunt left and putting it in the microwave and setting the time. While his meal was cooking peter went back to the living room and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Turning the channels peter stopped on the afternoon news.

"If you're just joining us, we warn you what you're about to see is graphic if you have small children please ask them to leave the room. This a video of the mass murder Cletus Kassidy and his followers murdering a total of 15 people at a privately owned bank located on the lower east side of Manhattan, He took a axe to 5 people and then strapped bombs to the reaming hostages and then blew them up. We warn you it's graphic:

Private Bank:

"Hahahahahahaha" laughed Kassidy.

"Please don't hurt my children, please" said a woman holder her young children close.

"Oh I'm going to hurt them, but first I'm gonna I'll hurt you" replied Kassidy as he raised the axe in his hand slammed it into the head of woman.

"Oh My God" said a disbelieving peter who began to clinch his hands in anger.

"hahaha looks like your mother has a splitting head ache, don't worry you'll see her in about 4 seconds" said Kassidy raising his axe and striking the two children instantly killing them.

"haha that was fun alright boys you know the drill tie everyone up, I have to axe that couple over there a few questions" said Kassidy.

"Cletus Kassidy and his accomplices are still at large if you have any info regarding his whereabouts please contact the police immediately. "said the news reporter

Peter turned down the volume on his TV. once the reporter finished her report. Peter looked at the photo of Kassidy that was on the screen and peter started to get angry ever second he looked at the smile on Kassidy's face. It was like he was in a trance, just the smile, the smile.

'_How can that animal feel enjoyment out of that HOW!'_ thought peter angrily, who was bailing his fist so hard that his knuckles started to turn white.

Beep! Beep! Went the microwave breaking peter out of his trance. Getting up from his seat peter went to the microwave and opened it taking his food out.

* * *

"Any Last Words"

"I'm Not Afraid

"I'm Not Afraid

"Any Last Words"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"NOOOOO UNCLE BEN"

"AAAAAAAH!" yelled peter as he woke from his nightmare.

BANG! BANG! Went Peter's front door. Peter looking at the clock noticed it was about 6:30 at night.

'_Crap, that must be Harry Here for tutoring oh Joy'_ thought peter getting up and going to the door opening it to reveal the form of Harry Osborn.

"And then what happened" asked peter as Harry told him about his date with a girl from another High School.

"Well the guy didn't want to give us a table so I said do you know who I am I'm Harry Osborn and my Father own this joint now give us a table" said Harry.

"And he gave you one just like that"

"Just like that buddy, and yes I know what you're gonna say : I'm awesome, putting my foot down like that" said Harry with a smile.

"Actually I was gonna say sooner or later it's gonna get lonely on the pedestal you're standing on" said Peter.

"Very funny"

"I try, so are you gonna see her again"

"Maybe, I don't know, I'm thinking of setting my sights on someone better"

"Oh do tell"

"Yeah someone with hmmm, long red hair, green eyes, and a killer smile".

"You bastard you know I like her"

"Well then what are you waiting for then buddy"

"The right time"

"When is that when Hell freezes over" Said Harry "You need to make a move before it's too late"

"Like I don't know before she starts dating a jackass, oh wait that has already happened are you forgetting about her jock boyfriend"

"So What Flash is a Neanderthal, an obstacle and the number 1 rule in the Osborn household when dealing with an obstacle use any means necessary to destroy it" stated Harry.

"Speaking of which, Your Dad was Cool with the school visiting his Lab this Friday right" asked Peter.

"Oh God No, he was pissed I even mentioned it to the school, but once I told him the press liked to eat this type of stuff up he pulled a 180 and said it was his idea, My Father is all about image Pete" said Harry looking at his watch.

"So how are things with you and your Dad since your Mom's death" peter ventured.

"The same when she was alive, he ignores me, I try to get his attention, I swear to God it's like my Mom's death didn't even affect him, he just shrugged his shoulders and went back to work" Said Harry raising his tone a little.

"Maybe that's how he deals with grief" said peter.

"Norman Osborn, grief, don't be ridiculous, you know what it all boils down to, he didn't care for her or least not anymore and I'm not sure he cares about me" said Harry in a dark tone.

"Do you care about him" asked peter, but before Harry could answer his phone vibrated indicating that his driver was outside waiting.

"Wow, look at the time, I gotta go thanks for the help Pete, see ya tomorrow" said Harry, grabbing his books.

"Right, see ya Harry" said Peter as his friend walking outside and got into the expensive limo and drove off into the night.

"What a Day" said Peter closing the door "and tomorrow the process starts again, yay" locking the door peter went upstairs to his room and went to sleep.

**END Chapter 2**

**R/R**


	3. Interlude

**I DO NOT in any form or fashion own any of these characters ALL CREDIT GOES TO MARVEL AND STAN LEE I am not making any money off of this so please do not sue I have absolutely no Money. Really I'm broke. **

**Hey new chapter**

* * *

Chapter Interlude

Harry Osborn left the house of his best friend Peter Parker and got into the expensive limo that was parked outside. The driver seeing Harry get inside closed the door and went to the driver side got in, started the engine and drove off in the direction of Osborn Manor located on the expensive side of New York city.

As the limo pulled up to the expensive Mansion Harry couldn't help but be filled with dread. The reason being is because everyday it was the same routine with him and his father: Norman Osborn. Harry would come home, attempt to talk to his father only to be insulted and thrown out. Taking a deep breathe Harry got out of the limo, and thanked his driver and made his way into his house, correction his mansion fit for a king.

The Osborn Mansion was in every sense of the word magnificent. Opening the door, the first thing people would see would be the elegant chandeliers hanging precisely in the right spot to illuminate the entire room and illuminate the expensive art collection. The main room was large enough to fit 2 medium size houses, the carpet was a blood red color and hand woven from Italy, the stairs were lined with gold as it lead to the upstairs section of the Osborn Mansion.

Looking up the stairs Harry took another deep breathe and started to walk up the stairs.

"Well maybe today will be different" said Harry as he walked up the stairs and turned left walking to where he knew his father would be in his office,

"_He's always in the office_" thought Harry while he was walking.

Harry arrived at the door to his Father's office and was about to knock when he heard yelling coming from within the office, most importantly he heard someone yelling at his Father, which causes Harry to back away from the door, knowing that interrupting this meeting would not be good, so he turned and walked away.

"Hmmm, but I wonder who would have the balls to yell at Norman Osborn" whispered Harry to himself, "Let's have a listen" continued Harry as he ran to the room next to his father's office the library. Running into the library Harry made his way to the very back of the library where he could hear everything in his father's office through a large vent. Harry crouched down to the vent and listened to the heated argument.

* * *

**Norman's Office**

"DAMMIT OSBORN, YOU PROMISED! y..you promised me I would be able to work on my Cold fusion experiments and Now you're Firing Me a...a..after everything I've given your company you have the gall to FIRE ME!!!!!!" yelled Otto Octavious.

"That's correct Octavious, you have reached the end of you usefulness you where able to crack the super soldier formula and for that you have my gratitude, but after reading your notes on this fusion project I've come to the conclusion that you're insane, what you are trying to do is insane and rather than spend million letting you try your experiments and fail, It's far better and cheaper to fire you and be done" said Norman.

"You cold hearted Bastard" started Otto, but he was interrupted by Norman.

"Let me stop you right there Otto, I know this seems cruel, but listen closely this is just business nothing personal, so don't make me regret giving you this severance package." Said Norman.

"Severance Package" repeated Otto.

"As a reward for your hard work over the years I will give you the sum of 2 million dollars as my way of saying thanks, now I have other matters to attend to, so please leave" said Norman.

"You think I want money, Fuck The MONEY, I want what you promised me, Facilities to perform my experiments, a full staff, access to the most sophisticated equipment known to man, Money is only temporary, but my dream is INFINTE, I'm trying to help mankind I'm" Otto started but was interrupted again.

"And you have with this super soldier serum mankind will finally be pushed to the limit but only for those who are willing to pay for it…"said Norman to Otto before he pushed an intercom button on his desk.

"Dorothy" said Norman

"Yes, Mr. Osborn" replied Dorothy

"Alert security and have them escort Dr. Octavious out and send in my next appointment and then you are free to leave, I'll see you tomorrow at Oscorp" Said Norman.

"Yes, Mr. Osborn" replied Dorothy.

Four security guards came through the double doors and surrounded Otto.

"MARK MY WORDS OSBORN you haven't seen the last of Otto Octavious, you will pay for this treachery" yelled Otto as the security guards tried to grab him.

"Okay, let's go Octavious" said the first guard.

"UNHAND ME cretin, I know the way out, and that's Dr. Octavious, You will pay for this Osborn that you can be sure of" said Otto as he left Norman's Office.

"Good-bye Otto" replied Norman with a smile on his face.

* * *

**The Library **

"My God Dad" said Harry in a disbelieving tone leaning away from the vent. He knew his father was harsh, but to hear it first hand was another story.

'_This is the person I'm trying to get to acknowledge me'_ thought Harry _'I know he's cruel but...but...but he's still my Father dammit and he's the only family I got left and If my mom could keep trying to get through to him then so can I_', getting up from the floor Harry left the library and went to his father's office with the intent on talking to him. Opening the double doors to his father's office Harry saw his dad sitting in his overly expensive chair.

"Good evening Dad" said Harry trying to start a conversation.

"Is there a reason you are here boy" said Norman looking at his son with a hard stare.

"I-I just wanted to talk, you know to tell you that I was home and..." but Harry was interrupted.

"Listen boy not that this conversation isn't riveting my time is valuable and I have another client to deal with so good-bye" said Norman shooing Harry away.

"Whatever" said Harry walking out of his father's office passing his father's next appointment. Harry saw a man in his mid to late forties, who was of average height, had grey hair on his head, but he had a look about him that suggested that he has spent a lot of time inside. Before Harry left he heard his father greet the man.

"Ah Dr. Miles Warren, so good to meet you again" said Norman as his expensive double oak doors closed behind Harry.

'_Bastard_' thought Harry angrily storming off in the direction of his room and out of his father's sight.

* * *

**Parker household**** 1:30 a.m. **

May Parker opened her front door and walked into her and her nephew's modest house. Putting her bags down May released a heavy sigh she had been holding. Sitting down on her couch May began to reflect on her day and all the people that she helped take care of, but while she was doing this she turned her head slightly and her eyes fell onto the picture of her late husband Ben Parker. Choking on a sob May picked up the picture and held it close to her chest.

"Ben I…I…I miss you so much" said May as tears began to roll down her face and onto the picture, "Why did you have to…"

"Aunt May is that you" came Peter's voice from upstairs, quickly drying her eyes and setting the picture down, May answered her nephew.

"Yes, dear it's me" said May watching her nephew come down the stairs, and sit down next to her.

"Hey pretty lady what's new" said peter.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking when was the last time I cooked you something to eat you look so thin" said Aunt May.

"I'm fine Aunt May, I more worried about you, you are working too hard, you need a vacation" said peter in a soft tone.

"Do you know who you sounded like just now"

"A concerned Nephew"

"No, you sounded a lot like your Uncle, he used to tell me the same thing before….before he died" said Aunt May looking down at her hands.

"I know... I miss him too Aunt May" said Peter putting his hand on top of his Aunt's. Suddenly before he could react his Aunt pulled him into a tight embrace hugging him with all her might.

"Everyday I think about him peter, not a moment goes by where I don't' think about your Uncle; his presence, his smile, just everything about him" said Aunt May as her tears fell freely on Peter's shirt.

"I know how you feel Aunt May" replied peter hugging his aunt tight

Neither knew how long they sat there hugging each other, but it really didn't matter both were finally releasing their sadness over Ben's death a person they each loved greatly and they did so as a family. Wiping the tears from her eyes May Parker let go of her nephew and looked him over.

"So kiddo how was school" asked Aunt May

"Oh you know school was school" replied peter looking away

"So Flash and his goons are still picking on you huh, well I have half mind to go down and tell him a few things" said Aunt May rising from the couch in anger.

Peter looked on in amazement at his Aunt's sudden mood change from sad to anger and couldn't help but smile.

"Whoa slow down Aunt May I can handle Flash and his good squad"

"How, peter you come home every other day with bruises and don't think I don't notice"

"It's not as bad as it looks Aunt May I can handle it, and I think you going down there would create more problems than solve, but thanks anyway"

"Are you sure dear"

"I'm positive Aunt May"

"Okay, only if you're sure, but if things don't' get better that Thompson boy better look out because he's gonna have to deal with me... Nobody messes with my nephew" said Aunt May.

"Thanks Aunt May" peter replied smiling at his Aunt.

"You should go back to bed dear it's late and you have school tomorrow"

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you were okay and you are, so I'm going back to bed good-night Aunt May" said peter rising from the couch and kissing his Aunt on the cheek before heading to the stars to go back to his room.

"Oh peter before I forget, here's your permission slip to go on that science trip this Friday" said Aunt May reaching into her purse and pulling out a slip of paper.

"Thanks Aunt May, I'm really looking forward to this trip" replied peter taking the slip form his Aunt.

"I know and before you know it Friday will be here, goodnight dear"

"Goodnight" said Peter climbing up the stairs and going to his room where he closed the door.

"Such a sweet boy, he takes after you Ben" said May out loud to no one in particular as she too made her way to her room and closing her door.

**End Interlude**

**R/R **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT, DO NOT in any form or fashion own any of these characters ALL CREDIT GOES TO MARVEL AND STAN LEE I'm not making any money off of this so please do not sue, I ASK AGAIN PLEASE DO NOT SUE, I really don't' have any Money. Really I'm broke. **

**Hey New Chapter**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Day Everything Changed pt1

**Friday 7:00 a.m. Parker Household**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! WHAM! Went the sound of Peter Parker's alarm clock as he slapped his hand on the off switch on top of the machine. Slowly rising from his bed and swinging his legs over his bed peter started wiping the sleep from his eyes and stretching. Looking at the date on his clock peter was suddenly filled with excitement, which is very rare for 14yr old peter.

"Today is the day of the Oscorp presentation; I've been waiting for this for months" said peter rising from his bed, but he got up to quickly and tripped, falling to the floor hard.

"OW DAMN IT!" yelled peter grabbing his throbbing head.

"Peter is everything all right" came the concerned voice of his Aunt

"Yeah Aunt May everything is just peachy" replied peter from the ground.

"Well, hurry up dear or you are gonna be late and I know how much you've been looking forward to this trip" said Aunt May.

"Okay Aunt May" replied peter getting up from the floor and frantically searching for something to wear on the trip. After searching his closet peter finally settled on his regular blue jeans, a red shirt, and his worn out shoes.

'_perfect_' thought peter emerging from his room fully dressed with his book bag on heading down stairs.

* * *

**Downstairs**

"Good Morning Aunt May" said peter slinging his bag into an empty chair and then sitting in a chair himself.

"Morning Dear, I made some pancakes and sausage for you" said aunt may placing Peter's breakfast in front of him.

"Thanks" replied peter stuffing his face with pancakes

"Peter, I'm gonna be home late tonight, so I'm leaving you some money for dinner, order some Chinese or pizza okay" said Aunt May as she cleaned the dishes.

"Okay" replied peter finishing up his breakfast

"Peter be a dear and turn up the T.V. for me please"

Peter got up and went to the small Television in the kitchen which was next to the refrigerator and turned up the volume, just in time to hear an important broadcast.

* * *

**T.V **

"**GOOD MORING NEW YORK CITY, **this is reporter Grace Champion bringing you the morning news. First bulletin is that here has been another 10 murders that have happened within the last 24hrs and the culprit responsible is one Cletus Kassidy. Eye witness says Kassidy and his gang of around 10 men and women stormed a private auction in the business section of New York and stated executing the individuals in a similar fashion to his previous murders, there were about 20 people at the auction and all were killed expect for one a janitor who was pulling a double shift be he did suffer serious injuries. But the most puzzling aspect of the Kassidy killings is that he has yet to steal anything, Police Captain William Calhoon had this to say:

"_We at the NYPD are doing everything we can to apprehend Cletus Kassidy, we have stepped up patrols around NYC and I promise you we will bring this Sociopath to justice"_

We here at channel 9 news urge anyone who has any information about Cletus Kassidy or his cohorts please contact the NYPD more news after a short break"

* * *

**Parker Household 7:15 a.m.**

"My word what is this city becoming where a man like that can roam free" said Aunt May.

"It's not like it's anything new Aunt May" said Peter in a irritated tone.

"What do you mean dear"

"Aunt May we live in New York City, The Big Apple, and the central hub for all villains and low life's like this Kassidy guy can thrive and prosper, yeah right the police are doing everything they can, I wouldn't be surprised if any of them were corrupt as well. Aunt May this city is on the verge of drowning in a sea of violence and chaos, and all of the good and innocent are gonna be the first to drown, look at what happened to Uncle Ben" said peter angrily.

"Peter that's a very dark and morbid outlook" replied Aunt May looking at her nephew in a new light, because she's never heard her nephew talk like this before, but ever since her husband's death Peter hasn't really talked about his feelings at all.

"Well Aunt May we live in dark and morbid times… I gotta go the bus will be here soon" said Peter grabbing his book bag, kissing his Aunt and leaving out of the front door.

"_sigh…... _Ben I wish you were here, but you're not so just do me a favor and look after him please" said Aunt May out loud.

* * *

**Bus Stop**

'_Aunt May just doesn't understand'_ thought peter as he stood at the bus stop waiting for the bus.

"Hey Peter" came the voice of Mary Jane Watson as she walked up to the bus stop and stood right next to Peter.

"Hey MJ" replied Peter turning to face Mary Jane

"So are you excited about this science crap we are going to" asked Mary Jane

"MJ it's not crap, this stuff were going to see is revolutionary, Oscorp is on the verge of creating things that could….."started peter but he stopped because he noticed that Mary Jane was no longer listening she was busy waving at the two people walking to the bus stop. The first person was Mary Jane's best friend Liz Allen, who had long dark hair, tan skin, a petite frame, and a beautiful face, she was the same height as Mary Jane, she was also in the same cheerleading and volleyball squad as Mary Jane, and the second person walking up was a person peter hated the most, Flash Thompson. Flash was tall for a 15yr high school freshman, well built, weighing about 130lbs, all muscle and his favorite pastime was picking on Peter.

"Hey girl" said Liz coming up and hugging Mary Jane

"Hey Liz; what's going on" replied Mary Jane.

"Nothing, but did you hear about…"Liz started before being interrupted by Flash because he took that moment to pull Mary Jane into a kiss right in front of Peter.

"Ew, get a room you guys" said Liz making a face at the public display of affection.

"Sounds like someone is jealous huh Liz" replied Flash.

"As if you big goon" said Liz giving Flash a playful shove.

"You guys……oh wait Peter you were saying something" said Mary Jane turning back to Peter.

"UM…no it wasn't important MJ" replied Peter

"It was probably something Nerdy, ain't that right Parker" said Flash giving peter a forceful shove which made Peter stumble back a few steps, from the strong shove.

"Leave him alone Flash" said Mary Jane

"Uh Mary Jane I don't think it's a good idea for you to be hanging with the biggest loser in the school it's not good for your image" came Liz's concerned voice.

"What are you talking about he's my friend you know that"

"I thought that was only because you needed him to help you pass math class.

"Liz!…" but Mary Jane was interrupted by Peter.

"Uh guys you do know that I can hear you right" said Peter

"Sorry Pete" replied Mary Jane

"You don't have to explain yourself to this geek" said Flash punching Peter in the stomach.

"Oomph" gasped peter as he felt the hit and then bent over trying to catch his breath.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU FLASH, WHY DID YOU HIT HIM YOU JERK!" yelled Mary Jane " Are you okay Peter"

"Y…ye...yeah M…..MJ, just peachy" replied peter in a strained voice.

"Here comes the bus" said Liz

'_THANK GOD'_ they all thought at the same time.

"You gonna be okay pete" asked Mary Jane

"Yeah" peter replied, still rubbing his stomach.

The yellow bus pulled up to the four teenagers and the doors opened to reveal an overweight bus driver. He had messy black hair and a scowl on his face that suggested that he hated his job with a passion.

"What the Hell are you kids waiting for get in" yelled the driver. Not thinking twice Liz Allen stepped onto the bus and quickly went to her seat in the middle of the aisle; she was followed by Mary Jane, who sat in the seat behind her. Next came Flash who stepped onto the bust but not before giving Peter a final shove, after he shoved Peter he went and sat down next to Mary Jane and wrapped his arm around her.

"Get your arm off of me you jerk" said Mary Jane taking his arm and pushing it away from her.

'_Damn that Parker'_ thought Flash

When Peter recovered from Flash's shove he was about to step onto the bus when the doors closed.

"What the hell" said Peter looking in disbelief at the bus driver who gave peter a nasty grin and proceeded to drive off.

"HEY!...HEY!...STOP THE DAMN BUS!" yelled Peter banging on the door while running at the same time.

'_That's right run boy run'_ thought the driver who had a grudge against peter because a few months ago peter threw up in the bus (which was Flash's fault, but the driver was not aware of that fact) and he as the operator of the bus had no choice but to clean up the mess Peter made, so every now and again the driver would exact revenge by leaving peter behind or like today closing the doors and making him run.

"hahaha hey everyone look at puny Parker run" said Flash and all the kids on the bus started to laugh at Peter's misfortune, everyone except two people the first was Mary Jane and the second was a girl in the back with blonde hair.

"Hey jackass stop the bus and let him in or I'm going to report you to the principle" said Mary Jane

"Quiet, little brat" replied the driver, but he reluctantly started to slow down and then came to a complete stop and opened the doors. The driver was greeted by a sweaty and pissed off peter parker.

"What the hell is wrong with you asshole"

"Shut up and get in!" yelled the driver who stepped on the gas pedal causing the bus to move and peter to stumble.

'_Asshole'_ thought peter as he began to look for a seat.

"Taken Geek" said a girl sitting by herself

"Taken Nerd" said a boy also sitting alone

"Get Lost Dipshit" said boy who was stretched out on the seat.

Peter was in the back of the bus with no seat because they were all '_filled_', until he heard a voice to the left of him, not so much a voice but a giggle a very sweet sounding giggle. Turning his head to the left peter was stunned speechless because there in the seat was the most beautiful girl Peter had every laid eyes on, better than Mary Jane even. She was from what peter could tell his height and age, she had blonde hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a petite frame, overall one word could describe this girl: gorgeous, and Peter couldn't help but notice that she was sitting alone and talking to him.

"Boy you're a popular one today aren't you" said the mystery girl

"Yeah real popular" replied peter shifting his weight to his other foot.

"You look tired"

"Well running at full speed for about 12 blocks will do that to you"

"Well why don't you sit down in the seat then"

"You….you mean next to you" asked peter feeling dumb the moment the words left his mouth.

"Um….yeah unless your scared or something" replied the girl teasingly

"Ha….hardly... thanks" said peter sliding down into the seat next the girl and letting out a sigh of relief.

"No problem besides I think everyone else made it clear that there are no other seats available"

"Yeah no kidding but it's a good thing you were here to offer me a seat"

"yep lucky you"

"So" said peter

"So" she replied

"Your new here or something" asked peter

"No" she replied

"No…..well then how come I've never seen you before" asked peter wondering how he could have missed a girl like her.

"You probably didn't see me because you were too busy checking out that saucy red head over there" said the girl pointing and Mary Jane

"I-I-I wasn't checking her out" Peter quickly replied embarrassed that someone noticed the way he looks at Mary Jane.

"Yeah right you were practically drooling"

"Anyway so your not new, do we have any classes together" asked Peter

"Advanced Physics, Advanced Biology, and Advanced mathematics" replied the girl

'_Wow have I really been so focused on Mary Jane that I've just tuned out everyone else….not likely she's lying'_ thought peter

"Interesting" said Peter

"What"

"That you are lying or at least telling me half of the truth"

"O really"

"Yes, really, your accent in distinctly from California, also your skin tone it appears as if you've been out in the sun and this is New York City you'll be lucky to see the sun through the smog, and also if you were in advance bio and phys I would have noticed because those are small classes" said peter adjusting his glasses.

Laughing she replied "what are you a Detective"

"No, just very observant"

"So Am I"

"Yeah I noticed" said Peter as both he and the mystery girl shared a smile.

"Okay, Okay Sherlock you busted me, while I am new I'm not really new Monday was my first day but I've been ditching all week, but earlier in the week I was in the hall when you came out of the bathroom soaking wet, you dropped your schedule, which is how I know of the classes we have together and that your name is Peter Parker" said the girl with a smile.

"Well that solves that Mystery" said peter

"Guess so Sherlock"

"Except there's one more mystery"

"Which would be"

"Your name, you know mine, but I don't know yours"

Suddenly the bus came to a screeching halt and all the kids gave a slight yell for the sudden stop.

"ALRIGHT you brats were here GET OUT NOW!' yelled the bus driver. Quickly the kids on the bus began to get off the bus one by one. Peter followed behind the girl until they exited the bus; she stopped and turned to face him.

"The name's Stacy, Gwen Stacy" she said smiling at peter.

"So…..um….Gwen will I see you later ….I-I-I-I mean you know we have the field trip and everything so we might not" stuttered peter _'you're blowing it peter'_ he thought to himself.

"It's quite possible we'll see each other again peter" said Gwen smiling as she turned and walked up the stairs and into the entrance of Midtown High

'_And I thought today was going to be a bad day'_ thought peter as he too made his way into Midtown High and to his homeroom class.

* * *

**8:30 a.m. Oscorp Industries**

"Mr. Osborn, Dr. Stevens is here to see you" said Dorothy the secretary.

"Send her in Dorothy, but after this no more interruption while with Dr. Warren" said Norman.

"Yes sir" she replied

Entering into the office Dr. Stevens strode up to her boss's desk. Dr. Sarah Stevens was the chief scientist at Oscrop Industries, she was 5'9 with dark hair, in her early thirties, she had a cute face, and a nice body and she was fiercely loyal to Norman Osborn, mostly because he was the only one to giver her a chance to prove herself as a competent scientist.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but Midtown High School will be arriving at 10:00 and I was wondering is there any place in the lab where you did not want me to show" Dr. Stevens asked.

"Thank-you for asking first Stevens, there is actually stay away from section 3 of the Lab that's where we are keeping the equipment for tonight, everything else you can show them" replied Norman.

"Yes sir" she said turning and leaving the office.

"So back to what I was saying Warren the only thing left now is human testing, which is what I was explaining to you last night as to why you are actually here, human genetics are you expertise" said Norman

"You are correct I am the best when it comes to human genetics, but Osborn the analysis on the enhancement serum are a bit confusing and I was hoping you could clear them up for me" said Dr. Warren

"Please share your thoughts Warren" replied Norman rising from his chair and going to his big window, which had a view of Manhattan

"Well when reading the analysis on the animal testing, the enhancement performs only showed a temporary increase in strength, speed, and intellect, but when I looked at the spider and scorpion analysis they were off the scale, the enhancements have integrated on a molecular level, the spider and scorpion showed vast increases in strength speed, intellect, in everything and according to this chart the changes are permanent and have the potential to increase it's as if ….."

"As if what Dr."

"Well it's as if they were exposed to a different form of enhancement………they were weren't they" asked Dr. Warren

"Before I say anything concerning these results on the real reason why you are here; you have a decision to make a very simple one are you in or are you out" asked Norman giving Dr. Warren a very hard stare.

"I'm IN" replied Dr. Warren without a moments hesitation

"Good; what do you know about Super Soldiers" asked Norman with a smile.

**End chapter 3**

**R/R**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN any of these characters ALL CREDIT GOES TO MARVEL AND STAN LEE I am in NO FORM OR FASHION MAKING ANY MONEY of this so PLEASE DO NOT SUE, I promise you I have no money at all, REALLY I'm BROKE, PLEASE DO NOT SUE.**

**Hey New Chapter **

**p.s. I know my grammar sucks please bear with me **

* * *

Chapter 4: The Day Everything Changed part 2

**Friday 9:15 Midtown High**

"ALIRGHT, EVERYONE TO YOUR DESIGNATED BUSES WE'RE RUNNING LATE LET"S MOVE!" yelled out Mr. Mitchell the Biology teacher. One by one all the students started heading towards their buses.

'_Let's see my bus is the…..last bus…..of course'_ thought peter as he started to walk to the last bus in the line up. Stepping onto the bus peter noticed that besides the bus driver he was the only one on the bus.

'_Solitude maybe this won't be a bad trip'_ thought peter going to the back of the bus and sitting on the right side so he could look out the window. A few minutes passed and peter saw students making their way to his bus and 3 people in particular caught his attention.

'_Correction this is going to be a bad trip'_ thought peter as he saw Flash, Kong, and Leo get onto the bus.

"Dude, she was totally all over……..WHAT THE FUCK PARKER! Why are you everywhere I go" yelled Flash when he saw peter in the back.

"Hey Flash looks like you got a stalker" said Leo

"Yeah, dude you better hide your underwear" replied Kong laughing and giving Leo a High-five.

'_Should I tell those morons that they are stalking me since I was here first….augh idiots'_ thought peter pulling out a book from the bag he was carrying. After another few minutes peter heard a commotion from the front of the bus, coming from Flash and his goons.

"Whoa what do we have here" said Flash

"Holy " said Leo

"Wow" was the only thing Kong could think to say.

'_What are those idiots talking about now'_ thought peter peeking over his book, only to see Gwen Stacy get on the bus and catch the attention of Flash.

"Well cutie I don't think we've met my name is" started Flash but was interrupted by Gwen

"Let me guess first name Jack last name Ass, out of the way moron" said Gwen brushing past Flash and continuing down the aisle.

"BURN!" yelled Kong laughing loudly and soon he was joined by everyone on the bus

"SHUT UP!" yelled Flash but that only made them laugh harder, but what really angered Flash wasn't Gwen's words but it was the person Gwen went to sit by

'PARKER' thought Flash angrily as he sat down in his seat _'I'm gonna get you for this Parker'_

* * *

"Hey is this seat Taken" asked Gwen standing in the aisle. Looking up from his book peter saw Gwen standing there

"Um.. not it's not" replied Peter

"Good" said Gwen sitting down into the seat next to peter "I'd hate to think you're saving this seat for someone else"

"And what if I was" asked peter playfully

"Well were you" asked Gwen looking at peter with a smile on her face.

"No, No I wasn't"

"Didn't think so, what are you reading Sherlock" asked Gwen looking at his book

" This is Genetics, Physics, and Mechanics, In Applied Science; it's about the relations of genetics, physics, mechanics, and understanding that these three things in conjunction, can push human genes to the next level….at least in theory" said peter in a slightly excited tone.

"I know what it's about peter, I've read it also"

"Really"

"Really, really, my favorite chapter is Chapter 11"

"Unstable Genes and Radiation" said Peter and Gwen at the same time

"That's my favorite chapter too" said peter

"Well Mr. Parker it seems we have a lot in common"

"It would appear that way Ms. Stacy" said Peter "so do you have any thoughts on the other chapters"

"Yes I do, would you like to hear them"

"y-y-yes I would actually" replied peter shyly rubbing his neck. Peter and Gwen started to talk about all science related things all the way to Oscorp.

* * *

**Same Time Different Bus**

Sitting alone in her seat Mary Jane Watson looked out of the window and gave a heavy sigh.

"Whoa is that Mary Jane Watson" said a voice that startled her from her deep thinking. Looking up she recognized the voice of one Harry Osborn.

"I almost didn't recognize you without that loud mouth Flash around you" said Harry in a joking tone.

"Very funny Harry, but please don't mention that idiots name for a while okay" said Mary Jane.

"Uh-oh is there trouble in paradise"

"Something like that"

"Well I'm all ears MJ" said Harry sliding into the seat next to her

"W-What I don't think you want to hear about my problems" said Mary Jane

"Hey we're friends right, and it looks like you need a friend, so lay it on me red" said Harry looking Mary Jane in the eyes and smiling.

"Okay" she replied brushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

* * *

**Oscorp Industries 10:05 a.m.**

"Alright Group A with me, Group B with Mrs. Sanchez, and Group C with Dr. McCoy" said Mr. Mitchell when the students stepped off the bus and went to their groups.

"Well Pete Looks like this is where we part I'm with group B" said Gwen

"Really, but the bus we were on was everyone that was in Group C" replied Peter

"I Know" she said

"Oh"

"Yeah I figured you would want some company" she said brushing hair out of her face

"w-w-well i-it didn't hurt"

"Alright group our First stop in this wondrous facility is the space technology that Oscorp is developing" said Dr. McCoy.

"see ya Pete" said Gwen over her shoulder as she made her way to her group.

"see ya" replied peter to her departing form. Turning around Peter followed his group to the space section of Oscorp industries, not noticing the evil look that Flash Thompson was giving him.

**45 minutes later Group B**

"And here are our plants, Oscorp is doing extensive research on plants and flowers for new vaccines" said Dr. Stevens to the high school students.

"Oscorp has already made new discoveries for using these plants, such as: a healing balm for minor cuts, burns, and abrasions but alas it's still in the testing stages but the results so far are very promising" Dr. Stevens continued. In the back of the group three students were talking amongst themselves.

"Oh my God this crap is boring" said Liz

"Ah Liz don't be like that I mean think of the alternative it's either this or school" said Harry

"He's got a point there Liz" came Mary Jane's voice

"Augh, but it is sooooo boring" Liz said again

"GOD could you be anymore annoying" said a voice beside them

"Whoa" said Harry

"Who are you to call me annoying you don't even know me" Liz replied angrily

"My name is Gwen Stacy and with that voice I don't think I want to" said Gwen

"Hello Gwen my name is Harry Osborn, and yes this is my father's company but one day it will be mine" said Harry giving Gwen his best smile and holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you Harry" Gwen replied shaking his hand and returning his smile, but before she could let go of his hand, he quickly brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"No the pleasure is all mine" said Harry

"Aren't you the charmer" came Gwen's sarcastic reply taking her hand back

"That he is, my name is Mary Jane, Nice to meet you Gwen" said Mary Jane pushing Harry out of the way.

"Likewise"

"Hey ladies the herd is moving" said Harry point at the group moving deeper into Oscorp "come Gwen I'll escort you"

"Thanks, but no thanks I think I can manage" said Gwen walking past Harry.

"Better luck next time Harry, wait up Gwen" shouted Mary Jane

"Hey don't leave me" said Liz as she hurried to catch up with her classmates.

* * *

**4:00 p.m. Oscorp Industries**

"Okay, students we have reached the last segment of the tour genetics" said Dr. McCoy leading his students through the Oscorp double doors.

"Yo Flash are we gonna do this now or later" asked Kong

"Yeah I'm tired of waiting, there's Parker now, no one is watching" said Leo

"Be patient you guys we are gonna get him" said Flash

"Mr. Thompson since you seemed to have something to say please tell me what outside factor contributed to these genetic breakthroughs, in these animals" asked Dr. McCoy

"um…..um…um" stammered Flash

"I didn't think so, if you can't answer that simple question I suggest you pay more attention and stop your whispering" said Dr. McCoy " Can anyone answer this question…….how about you Mr. Parker"

"the answer is radiation"

"That's correct Mr. Parker….excellent"

"Thanks" said Peter rubbing his neck, oblivious to the dangers he would face in the next few moments

"Okay, class that's the end of the trip let's head back to the bus" said Dr. McCoy

"Wait Dr. McCoy I have to go to the restroom" peter said

"Yes, well hurry up Mr. Parker I would hate to leave you behind"

"The restroom is down the hall to the right" said the scientist who was showing them around

"Thanks" peter replied hurrying down the hall

"Now Flash" asked Kong

"Now Kong" replied Flash as he, Leo, and Kong looked around and then snuck off as the rest of the students headed for the exit.

* * *

**Restroom**

Going into the restroom peter noticed that it was the best looking restroom he has ever seen. Looking for and finding a stall peter went in.

'_Sweet relief'_ thought peter

Outside of the restroom Flash, Kong and Leo stood in front of the door.

"Alright Kong you stand guard" said Leo as he and flash went into the restroom.

'_Man I feel better'_ thought peter as he opened the stall only to be greeted with a mean faced Flash and Leo

'_And now I feel like Shit'_ thought peter as Leo grabbed and yanked him from the stall

"LET'S KICK HIS ASS!" yelled Flash as he punched peter in the face knocking his glasses off and following up with a kick to the stomach. Picking peter up from the floor Leo held his arms and Flash laid punch after punch in Peter's face and stomach.

"Hold him Leo" said Flash punching him again

"I'm trying, STOP STRUGGLING PARKER!" yelled Leo. Trying to work through the pain that racked his body peter was able to kick Flash in groin and then he stomped on Leo's ankle, which freed his arms from Leo's grasp. Peter attempted to make a run for it but was tripped by Flash who was trying to recover for the kick, thinking quick peter kicked him in the face and crawled away as quickly as he could.

'_Got to make it to the door'_ thought peter. Looking back at his tormentors peter noticed they seemed to be getting up, but looking away proved to be Peter's downfall, because as peter turned to look at the exit he was greeted with a punch in the face by Kong.

'_OW_' was the last thought peter had before he went unconscious.

"Dude, Parker whooped your Ass" said Kong

"s-s-shut up Kong" said Flash kicking peter while he was down.

"Dude I think he broke my ankle" said Leo from the ground cradling his right ankle

"Stop ya bitching and get up, I got an Idea on what to do with Parker" said Flash grabbing peter by the arms

"Help me Kong"

"Dude I don't know"

"GRAB HIS FEET NOW!" yelled Flash

"Jeez, okay asshole" said Kong grabbing his feet. Kong, Flash, and a limping Leo put Peter's body in a janitor's closet that Kong saw earlier and they put a chair under the door knob (they grabbed a chair on the way to the closet that they found) thus locking peter inside.

"Let's see you get out of this one Parker, Let's go guys" said Flash as they searched for the exit.

* * *

**Outside at the Buses**

Stepping onto the bus Gwen went to the seat she and Peter shared on the way to Oscorp. One by one all the students to get back on the bus, but Gwen didn't see peter. Looking out the window Gwen saw Flash, Kong, and a limping Leo hurry to the bus.

"Wait Dr. McCoy where's Peter" asked Gwen as the bus doors shut

"He's not on the bus" said Dr. McCoy

"Um…he told me he was riding on the other bus Dr. McCoy" said Flash quickly

"Really, well there you go uh….what's your name"

"Gwen Stacy"

"Well Ms. Stacy I'm sure he's there, now please take your seat, thank-you"

"okay" said Gwen giving Flash a suspicious stare, but Flash returned her stare with a devious smile.

'What have you done' thought Gwen as she sat down in her seat when she felt the bus start to move and leave Oscorp.

* * *

**Oscorp Industries Friday 9:00 p.m.**

"WHAT THE HELL, WHO LEFT THIS CHAIR HERE" yelled the janitor as he made his round through Oscorp. Grabbing the chair the janitor dragged the chair back to where he knew it was supposed to be, "DAMN KIDS" continued the janitor walking down the hall.

Groaning painfully, peter slowly started to regain consciousness. Rolling over and sitting up peter tried to determine where he was exactly.

"Uh…..my head, and my face" said Peter trying to feel his way around in the pitch black room. Stumbling in the dark peter managed to stand up, using his hands he felt around in the janitor's closet for a door. Walking forward peter tripped over the broom that was on the floor and he tumbled out of the janitor's closet.

"Ouch" said peter rubbing his arm as he stood up and looked around, he quickly noticed that he was still at Oscorp Industries.

'_Those Bastards left me here'_ thought peter closing the supply closet '_DAMN THAT FLASH and his stupid friends; now I have to find a way out of here and call Aunt May' _choosing a direction peter started the process of finding an exit.

**35 minutes later**

'Damn still no exit……wait that looks like the lab we were in earlier' thought peter entering the main lab of Oscorp. Walking into the lab peter was struck with awe just like he was when he first saw the lab. The Lab was filled with expensive and cutting edge technology such as: the neo-generator. It was a machine that supposedly was able to speed up a person's molecules, peter had read about it in a magazine, and now he actually got to see it up close and personal. Continuing his own tour around the lab, Peter came across another set of metal double doors that had a red sign above them that read: SECTION 3.

'_SECTION 3 huh; I should be more focused to finding a way out of here before I get in trouble, but……but this is a once in the lifetime opportunity_' thought peter pushing open the double doors and went in '_WHOA_' was the first thought that came to Peter's mind, after he stepped through the double doors.

Peter was standing on an observation deck that had a sophisticated computer system installed. The Observation deck overlooked the lab below, which was massive. In the center of the room was a large rectangular chamber with a table that had metal straps attached to where person's arms and legs would be. On the ceiling of the chamber were several tubes with large needles attached to them, on the outside of the chamber there was other equipment. On the far left side was a large electric generator that ran electricity to the chamber and on the far right side was a long counter with all types of beakers, and chemicals on it. Also on the on the end of the counter were two large cylinder containers.

Looking around the observation deck Peter studied the controls guessing in his mind what each one did,when he heard voices coming from outside of the double doors.

'_Shit_' thought peter. Looking around peter quickly went down the stairs and into the lab and tried to find a hiding spot. Running to the right peter hid behind the counter, not noticing that the two cylinders were above him.

Norman Osborn entered through the double doors and stepped onto the observation deck, going to the computer he started turning on all of the equipment. The lab buzzed to life, with the computer started to boot up and the chamber doors opening with a swish. Not long after Dr. Stevens, Dr. Miles Warren, and 4 other scientist entered in the lab.

"Mr. Osborn, sir, I beg you listen to reason do not do this, more testing is needed" said a frantic Dr. Stevens.

"Quiet down you cow" came Dr. Warren's reply

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME IN SUCH A MANOR YOU OLD BASTARD" shouted Dr. Stevens turning to face Dr. Warren.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Norman stopping Dr. Warren from replying "Listen, Dr. Stevens, Sarah I understand your concern but I have confidence that the Oz forumla will work trust me" replied Norman as he, Dr. Warren, and the other scientist descended the stairs and into the lower lab. Dr. Warren was following behind Norman when the two cylinders on the counter caught his eye, walking over he studied the items inside, which was: a very large black and red spider, and an even larger scorpion.

"Is this it Osborn" asked Dr. Warren, Hearing the question Osborn walked over.

"Magnificent isn't it" said Norman as they both leaned closer.

"It's beautiful, but I don't recognize this species of spider or scorpion"

"Ah, that's the fun part Miles, they both are genetically bred, a new species if you will, we took a little something from every species of spider and scorpion we could find and mixed them together and then added the Oz formula at a specific stage of it's development and behold a new species"

"I would like to see them in there natural habitat how they react with other spider's and scorpions"

"We already tried that Warren, but the Oz enhanced spider and scorpion kept killing all the others so we had to separate them and put them in these cylinders"

"So OZ, that's the name of the second formula you created: first there's just the regular performance enhancers that have a temporary increase and then there's Oz which completely reconstructs DNA permanently" asked Dr. Warren.

"Correct Miles, and today, I will be the first human test subject for the Oz, I will be the first of a new breed of Human perfection" said Norman as he led Dr. Warren away from the cylinders and towards the chamber.

Peeking around the corner from the counter Peter had a clear view of everything that was going on and he only had one thought that was going through his mind

'_Uh-oh'_ thought peter watching the events unfold before him

* * *

**Outside of Oscorp Industries 9:00 p.m.**

"Excuse me Sir, but Oscorp is closed, come back tomorrow" said the security guard from inside the security booth that control the gates to Oscorp. A man in a large trench coat was standing in front of the gate and he had been standing their for the last 5 minutes.

"It's okay Osborn is expecting me" replied the man in thick accent

"Sir, listen….ack…." started the guard, but before he could finish his statement, the man in the trench coat thrusted his hand forward and from the trench coat a mechanical tentacle shot forward and impaled the guard through the heart.

"No you listen, Dr. Otto Octavious will not be denied his audience with Osborn" said Otto as he tossed the guard's body away, destroyed the gates with his tentacles and walked inside of Oscorp.

**End chp 4**

**R/R**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, DO NOT; in any form or fashion own any of these characters. ALL CREDIT GOES TO MARVEL AND STAN LEE, I am NOT making ANY money off of this, no money is being taken, so please DO NOT SUE, please DO NOT SUE I have no money. I'M BROKE. **

**Here is another new chapter enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Day Everything Changed pt 3

**Friday: Oscorp Industries**

"Alright Osborn all systems are go" said Dr. Warren who was standing on the observation deck overlooking the chamber Norman was getting into.

"Everything is in order Mr. Osborn, but sir the risk" said Dr. Stevens

"Stevens; I'm well aware of the risk, but right now focus on the reward for when this works" said Norman as he took off his shirt, and pants, while walking into the chamber. The scientist in the chamber began the process of preparing Norman for his Oz injections, by strapping him down to the table, with metal claps for his hands, feet, and chest. Next the scientist started to put red marks on Norman's left and right arm, legs, and two dots on both sides on his neck.

"Okay, Osborn you will receive six injections, one in each arm and leg, and then two on the side of your neck" said Warren from the speaker in the lab.

"Begin" was Norman's only reply

"Beginning STAGE 1……. now" said Warren typing into the computer and pressing a button.

Slowly form the chamber ceiling six tubes with large needles lowered down beside Norman. Dr. Stevens and the scientist began to insert the needles into the red marks on Norman's Body.

"Beginning STAGE TWO; Stevens get the Formula"

While the scientist were leaving the chamber, Dr. Stevens went to a refrigeration unit in the lab, opening the door Dr. Stevens retrieved a large vile of the Oz serum and placed the vile into a compartment in the chamber. Dr. Stevens watched as the liquid drained from the vile and into the six tubes.

"Stage two complete ready for stage three" said Dr. Stevens making her way up the stairs and to the observation deck where Warren was standing.

"Okay Osborn we are going to be monitoring you vitals during this process, beginning STAGE THREE, bonding the Oz serum to subject 00's DNA, Commencing NOW" said Dr. Warren pushing a red button and watching as the tubes started draining into Norman's Bloodstream. At first nothing seemed to happen but then Norman started to shake.

"AAAAAAAH….ACK….ACK!" yelled Norman two minutes into the procedure, he was thrashing and seizing violently.

"TURN IT OFF WARREN! He's in pain" yelled Dr. Stevens frantically.

"QUIET! of course he is, the serum is now breaking down his DNA and rearranging it into something greater" said Warren watching Norman's Vitals

"NO, you idiot if this keeps up his heart might explode, look at his vitals" said Dr. Stevens.

"I see them and He can take it look at his muscle tissue three minutes after injection and they've increased by 2.5% and growing"

"It won't mean shit if he goes into cardiac arrest" yelled Stevens again

"He…. CAN……. TAKE….. IT" yelled Dr. Warren without taking his eyes off the computer screen.

* * *

Peeking from his hiding spot, peter stared in awe as the shocking events began to unfold in front of him.

'_Damn Harry just what kind of crazy science is you dad doing to himself'_ thought peter seeing Norman give a powerful convulsion, until suddenly his body went stiff and unmoving.

'_Oh No'_ thought peter with wide eyes.

* * *

"Shit, he's Flat lined you four fire up the paddles…and HURRY!" yelled Dr. Stevens running form the observation deck and to the entrance of the chamber.

"Open it Warren"

With a loud SWISH the doors opened and Stevens along with the other scientist rushed into the chamber and to Norman's side.

"Charge to 160….CLEAR!" said Stevens zapping Norman with the paddles

"Nothing….Charge to 180…CLEAR" she yelled again desperately trying to revive her boss. Meanwhile Warren was reading Norman's brainwave patterns, which suddenly changed.

"Oh MY GOD" whispered warren to himself "STEVENS GET OUT OF THERE NOW" he yelled but it was too late.

Without warning Norman's eyes shot open right when Dr. Stevens was about to shock him again. Using his new strength Norman broke through his straps with ease and grabbed Dr. Stevens by the throat.

"N-N-N-Norm-an it's me S-a-r-a can't br-breathe" gasped Stevens. Norman looked at her with his rage filled eyes and tossed her roughly to the side of the chamber. Acting quickly Warren pressed another but which automatically sealed the chamber with metal doors.

Norman hearing the doors close quickly tore through the reaming straps on his legs, and grabbed one of the scientists in the room.

"AAAAAH!" yelled the scientist as Norman bent the poor man's arm in an odd angle and after doing that Norman took the man's head and twisted it killing him instantly.

* * *

"My God" whispered peter in a disbelieving tone at the fact that his friends father just killed a man in cold blood '_I've got to get out of here'_ thought peter using his eyes to search for an exit, but the only one he saw was the door he came through.

* * *

"Let me out Warren" Dr. Stevens said hoarsely while rubbing her throat

"I-I can't' take the chance, he might escape" he replied over the speaker

"You BASTARD! ….LET ME OUT HE"LL KILL ME" she yelled back

"I'm willing to take that chance my dear……nice knowing you" Warren replied over the speaker again.

"You SON OF A…" started Stevens but she was interrupted by the scream of the last scientist in the room as Norman ripped his throat spilling his blood everywhere. Turning his eyes to Dr. Stevens Norman slowly started making his way to her.

"N-N-N-Now Norman calm down it's me…..Sarah your chief scientist" she stuttered attempting to back away but she hit the wall.

"…….." Norman continued to make his way to her, until he was standing directly over her. Grabbing the front of her coat he lifted her off the ground with one had to his eye level.

"OSBORN!!!!" came the loud and accented voice of Otto Octavious as he burst into the lab, with his four tentacles flailing

"Otto what are…oomph" started Warren before Otto's right tentacle hit him in the face, knocking him down. Descending the steps Otto walked until he stood directly in front the metal chamber doors.

"OSBORN!!! We have unfinished business" said Otto. Dropping Stevens to the ground the rage filled Norman set his sights on the Otto.

"How Dare you treat the genius of Octavious the way you have Osborn"

"………"Norman said nothing just stared through the glass at Otto.

"SAY SOMETHING!!!!" Otto yelled angrily

"He can't" said Stevens fro her spot on the ground "we injected him with the OZ formula and now he's in some sort of rage trance"

"Ah yes the OZ formula, one of my greatest creations, but it had a fatal flaw in the design, I warned Osborn this would happen. While the OZ has great potential, it has the possibility of running the subject insane as you can see" said Otto as he observed Osborn.

"How do we fix it" asked Warren rising from his spot after hearing the problem.

"You can't the subject has to overcome it, but alas Osborn won't get the chance"

"Why"

"Because I'm here to kill him and all of you; No one betrays Otto Octavious and lives" said Otto. Using his right arm Otto thrust it forward, which caused his upper right tentacle o shoot from behind his back, piercing the metal door in front of him like cheese and grabbed Norman by the waist and pulled him eye level.

"Ha Ha Ha struggle all you like Osborn my tentacles are made with reinforced titanium and they have 10% of adamantium within them as well, the hard substance in the world" said Otto. Twisting his body Otto directed the tentacle to throw Norman across the lab where he hit a wall hard leaving a huge dent in it.

"NORMAN!" yelled Dr. Stevens rising from the ground and run to him but she was grabbed by one of Otto's tentacles.

"Now, Now Sarah where do you think you're going you are just as guilty as he is my dear" said Otto " And Warren I haven't forgotten about you either" Otto continued as another tentacle slithered up the stairs and latched onto Warren's leg and brought him down to the lower lab.

"Octavious release me this instant" said Dr. Warren

"Why, Doctor, you are under the impression that you are in charge when you're not, it seems that none of you understand this situation: this is a murder, which means no witnesses" said Otto as he used his bottom left tentacle to produce a sharp lance from within the tentacle and brought it to Dr. Warren's neck.

"Now, Miles this will hurt quite a bit" 'laughed Otto. Before Otto could kill Dr. Warren a sinister laugh echoed throughout the lab.

"HA HAHA HAHA AHA Otto you were always one for the theatric" came the voice of Norman Osborn, who was now standing and facing Otto.

"Osborn, you're still alive, it seems my genius is great indeed, the formula that flows through your veins is the same that flowed through Captain America's because that blow to wall should have killed you"

"It seems I'm not the only one who has improved"

"Yes, my tentacles, just another of my experiments you passed on"

"With good reason, the tentacles control you, and I don't like being controlled"

"Oh Nothing like anger and bitterness to fuel motivation Osborn, after you discarded me like yesterday's lunch, I created an inhibitor chip that protects my brain functions and now I control them, and It's all thanks to you"

"Well then you're welcome"

"Allow me to RETURN THE FAVOR!" yelled Otto as he told his tentacles to grab the metal table Osborn was lying on earlier and throw it at Norman. Norman seeing the table sail through the air, stood his ground and cocked his fist back and punched the metal table denting it, and knocking it out of his way. Using his new speed Norman made a dash toward Otto and was upon him in an instant punching Otto in the face sending him flying back. Thinking quickly even though his head was reeling, Otto directed his bottom two tentacles to grab the ground to steady himself, and then used his top two to grab Norman. The two tentacles grabbed Norman by his arms and picked him up and slammed him into the ground and then threw him into the glass of the chamber. Recovering quickly Norman took hold of the two tentacles and pulled with all of his might, which yanked Otto into his direction, where Norman delivered another powerful blow to his face sending Otto flying back and into the counter that Peter was hiding behind.

Seeing that Otto was flying towards his position Peter did his best to move out of the way, but everything happened too fast.

Otto slammed into the counter hard, causing the scorpion cylinder to rock back and forth until it tipped over and knocked the spider cylinder over causing it to roll backwards and off the counter and break with a loud crash.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Norman seeing his blunder

Groaning Otto lifted his head to see Osborn running towards him. Quickly shaking his head Otto used both his hands to make his tentacles shoot forward. Norman saw the tentacles coming and tried to jump, but they were too quick, the first tentacle grabbed him by the foot and slammed him on the ground hard and the other picked him up by the head and threw him into a gas line in the lab, which cracked the gas line and gas started to seep into the lab.

* * *

Peter tried to back away when he saw Otto Flying towards his hiding spot, but it was too late. Otto's impact jolted Peter a few steps back and it also made the container with the spider fall and crack open. Groaning and rubbing his head Peter looked to see the cracked case on the floor before him. Suddenly the bottom of the cracked cylinder moved and then slide to the side a few inches to reveal a rather large black and red spider, the biggest spider Peter had ever seen.

'_That is a big Spider'_ thought Peter to himself as he stared at the spider. At that moment time seemed to stop for a second, as Peter and the spider stared at each other. Peter staring at the spider with his two eyes and the spider staring back with it's eight. Peter started to back away when the spider started crawling towards him quickly, Peter kept backing up until his back hit the wall, the spider with it's amazing speed, saw that it's prey was cornered and jumped. Peter saw it jump and dove to the right trying to avoid the spider, but he was unprepared for the spider's agility. When peter dove to the right the spider stuck to the wall and then jumped off the wall and onto to Peter's left hand, and sunk it's large fangs into Peter's hand, passing it's venom and genetics into Peter's bloodstream.

"AAAHHHHHHH" yelled Peter jumping to his feet when he felt the pain of the bite, '_God it hurts, get it off, get it off'_ thought Peter frantically as he grabbed the spider's body and pulled it off squishing it in his hands and then throwing it to the ground and stomping on the spider.

* * *

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH" came a yell from across the lab as the other four occupants saw a kid stand up, but they couldn't see his face because his back was facing them, but they did see the spider on his hand.

"Who the hell is that kid" asked Dr. Warren from his hiding spot

"Look at his hand, the spider" said Dr. Stevens pointing at the kid. Norman looked up in time to see the kid grab and squash the spider.

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Norman who jumped up quickly and attempted to run to his life's work only to be interrupted by Otto.

"Where do you think you're going" Said Otto through his bloody teeth.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT OTTO YOU IDIOT EVERYTHING WE'VE' I'VE WORKED FOR!" Yelled Norman.

"Now you know how it feels to be lose it all" said Otto, but that proved to be his downfall, because at that point the shallow grasp Norman had on his sanity was lost.

"AAAAAHHH" yelled Norman leaping quickly at Otto and delivered a powerful right hook and then a left over and over again. Norman kept pounded on Otto, who was helpless to fight back because he couldn't think and direct his tentacles while Norman was punching him. Norman picked up Otto by one of his tentacles and swung him around in a circle and then tossed him across the lab right into the electrical generator that was powering the chamber. Otto hit the box back first, which caused a powerful electric surge to shoot out from the box and travel along the length of Otto's back fusing the tentacles to his spine and destroying the inhibitor chip.

"YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH….aghhh" yelled Otto as he felt agonizing pain surge through his body until he couldn't take anymore and passed out.

Dr. Warren and Dr. Stevens saw what happened to Otto and panicked because they knew that Osborn was coming after them next.

"We have to get out of here, this place is gonna blow, look the gas line is cracked, and those sparks from the generator are getting bigger" said Dr. Stevens

"I'm opened to suggestions" replied Dr. Warren

"Follow Me Warren, there's an emergency exit here" said Dr. Stevens crawling to section of the lab with a false wall.

"You're just now remembering this"

"Shut-up and follow me" she snapped, while pressing a button on the wall. The wall slide inward and then opened fully, to reveal a set of stairs leading down, quickly going inside Dr. Stevens pressed another button and the door closed with a swish, but their escape didn't go unnoticed by Norman who ran towards them, but the door closed before he could get to them.

* * *

Peter was in a world of pain. After the spider bit him, his hand had swollen to the size of two baseball mitts, and it was getting hard for him to concentrate or move, but he could vaguely feel the floor begin to give way just as he saw a big flash of light and fire and then nothing but blackness.

**End Chapter 5**

**Read/Review**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters, ALL CREDIT goes to MARVEL and STAN LEE, I am making absolutely no money off of this story, no money is being exchanged, so please DO NOT SUE, Please Do NOT SUE I have NO Money.**

**Another New Chapter enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 6: Dawn of a New Day

**Tues. 9:15 a.m. T.V.**

"_In Other news there are no new leads on the explosion that happened at Oscorp Industries on Friday, but the police and fire department are still shifting through the rubble, so it's possible that we will have some answers before the week is out. Oscorp C.E.O. Norman Osborn has yet to make a statement but his chief scientist Dr. Sarah Stevens had this to say"_

"_We believe that this explosion was caused by faulty wiring in our lab, but we are just thankful that no one was hurt"_

"_That's all the news we have for you, but it looks like it's going to be a beautiful Tuesday morning, tune in tonight at 6:00 for more news this is Gloria Red reporting" _

* * *

**Underground Lab at Oscorp**

"A complete and utter disaster, I can't believe I was foolish enough to think……….." started Dr. Stevens as she ranted and paced back and forth in the lab.

"Oh shut up woman you have done nothing but complain; yes what we attempted was dangerous and wildly absurd but that's the kind of surprises we signed up for, it's the reason why we are able to put up with people like Osborn, because he allows us the freedom to do radical new science. Look at his vitals by accounts Norman Osborn should be dead, but he isn't" said Dr. Warren as he stood before a tank with Norman's body floating inside. After the explosion happened the two doctors went back up to the lab and found Norman's body almost burnt to a crisp, but he was still alive.

"Look at this; just a few days ago he was in a explosion and now look at him his skin has already regenerated, his broken bones are healed, this is astounding" said a excited Dr. Warren.

"My God are these vitals accurate" asked Dr. Stevens

"Yes"

"But that means"

"By tonight Osborn will be fully healed, it will be almost as if he wasn't blown to hell four days ago" said Dr. Warren writing down some notes.

"Speaking of being blown to hell what do you think happened to Otto" asked Dr. Stevens

"That twit I don't know and I really don't care, but what I do care about is what happened to that kid and who the hell was he"

* * *

**Hell's Kitchen 2:00 p.m.**

Splash!

"Agh..Cough…cough" went Peter as he was brought back to conciseness, by a splash of water on his face.

"W-W-W-what happened" went peter as he wiped the water off his face

"Are you alright kid"

"Does it look like I'm alright" Peter snapped slightly turning over to get a better look at the person who splashed him with water.

"I don't know I can't see" replied the man. The man was in his late 20's early thirties he was tall, about 6'2, had red hair, a white and red cane, a business suit, and red glasses covering his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry" peter replied quickly seeing that the man was blind.

"Happens all the time, don't worry about it"

"Augh My Head, where am I"

"The beach"

Stumbling to his feet Peter finally took in his surroundings. He was on a deserted and polluted beach, but off in the distant across the water he could make out the Oscorp Factory, and the memories from last night started to flood back to him.

"What are you doing out here kid"

"Long story, but in short, one wild night, but at least it's the weekend"

"Umm Kid you do know that it's Tuesday right"

"WHAT!" yelled peter turning to face the blind man.

"Kid not so loud….I have sensitive ears, but yeah it's Tuesday, maybe you should get some medical attention"

"No there's no time my Aunt has gotta be worried about me, I gotta go, but thanks for the assist" said peter as he slowly started to walk away.

"Hey kid here take a cab here's a 20 this should be enough to get you back to Queens" said the blind man

"And how did you know I'm from Queens"

"Your accent I have an ear for these things" he replied

"Thanks Mr."

"Murdock, Matt Murdock" he stated

"Well, thanks Mr. Murdock and my name is Pe..." but he was interrupted by another man who was a bit pudgier than Mr. Murdock.

"Matt we gotta go "

"Thanks Foggy, I'll be right there…..take care of yourself kid" said Matt as he walked to the sound of Foggy's voice had originated from.

"Will do" said peter while walking off in the other direction to try to hurry back to Forest Hills Queens.

* * *

**Earlier: Tuesday 7:05 a.m.**

Tuesday morning started out normally for Matt Murdock, whatever normal is for a man like Matt Murdock. He woke up still feeling dizzy from the punk who was able to get a lucky shot off on him last night on his patrol of Hell's Kitchen. Matt Murdock was not a normal blind man, at the age of 12 he saved an old man from a speeding truck, but the truck was carrying an unstable isotope, which fell off the truck and hit Matt in his eyes blinding him, but the isotope also granted him new abilities. It vastly increased his other senses: his taste, smell, touch, and especially his hearing. After being blinded Matt met a man named: Stick, who trained him in the arts of being a ninja, as well as: judo, kick-boxing, tai chi, jujitsu and mastering his new found radar sense, with his hearing. Using his new skills and abilities as an adult Matt Murdock became the protector of Hell's Kitchen, as the red clad vigilante Daredevil.

Rising from his bed Matt made his way to his bathroom, feeling around for the tissue and alcohol because his wounds from the night before had re-opened.

Ring! Ring! Ring!, went his phone

_'Great just what I need' _thought Matt as he made his way to his nightstand and reached for his cell phone.

"Hello"

"Matt, can you feel my excitement, today is the day" said Foggy Nelson, Matt's best friend and confident.

"Foggy calm down, I'm excited too can't you tell"

"I can tell, but I also can tell that you're hurt"

"A little worse for wear, but I should be fine" said Matt

"Today is the day we finally put that Fat bastard behind bars"

"I know Foggy, it's like a dream…ow….a real painful dream" said Matt as he felt his blood leak out of his wound.

"What happened last night Matt"

"I'll tell you all about it when I see you at the office"

"Alright" said Foggy hanging up the phone.

* * *

**Law Office of Matt and Foggy 8:20 a.m**

An hour later Matt Murdock arrived at the law office that he and Foggy worked. Walking into his office Matt sat down in his chair, but before he could get comfortable Foggy barged in happier than Matt has seen him in years.

"Pinch me I'm dreaming, I must be for this to be happening" said Foggy

"Uh no thanks, why don't you ask Janine in the front she seem to like pinching you"

"Shut up Matt, you know for a blind man you are very observant"

"So I've been told"

"Man I still can't believe you convinced Dominic Fuentes "The Big Dom" himself to flip on Fisk, do you know what this will do for our reputation and for Hell's Kitchen, if we can convict Fisk" said Foggy

"It'll be a new era Foggy, but I can't believe I got Dom to flip either, but I did and by 3:00 today Fisk will be behind bars forever, Let's go I wanna get down to the courthouse early to make sure there are no surprises" said Matt

"Of course let's go" Foggy replied.

* * *

**Court House**

Arriving at the court house Foggy paid the cab driver and the two friends ascended the steps of the court house when they were bombarded by the awaiting media.

MURDOCK!, NELSON, MURDOCK!, NELSON, OVER HERE

"Nelson, Murdock is it true that you have an eye witness that can I.D. Wilson Fisk as the Kingpin of Crime" asked a reporter

"Yes, we do have an eye witness, but that's all that we can say at this point" Foggy replied to the question. The reporter were about to ask another question when a limo pulled up to the court house. The door opened and the Massive form of Wilson Fisk stepped out of the limo, and started up the steps and into the heart of the reporters.

"Mr. Fisk! MR. FISK! WILSON! FISK! OVER HERE

"First I would like to say that these allegations surrounding my good name are 100% false, I am in no shape or form this Kingpin of Crime, if there is such a thing. I am a Law Abiding Citizen and a philanthropist, whose goal in life is to help others to the best of my abilities, but I am confident that the jury will rule in my favor and that justice will be served thank-you" said Fisk as he passed through the press and into the court house, but not before giving a sideways glance and smile at Matt and Foggy.

"I can't wait to wipe that smug smile off his fat face" said Foggy angrily

"Foggy wait…..something's wrong"

"What is it Matt"

"It's his heart usually before court hearings a person whose guilty their heart is beating fast, but Fisk's heart it's calm and steady almost as if he's not afraid" said Matt

"You don't think he got rid of Dominic already do you"

"Impossible I got Luke Cage to look after him, actually he should be arriving with Dominic any moment" said Matt.

A few moments later a car pulled up to the court house and out stepped, a young, tall and muscular black man with shades to cover his eyes, he had on a white tee shirt, black cargo pants, and a black trench coat to complete his look, this young man was known as Luke Cage. Nodding his head to Matt and Foggy Luke walked around his car to the backseat and open the door so Dominic Fuentes could get out.

"Fuck out my car asshole" said Luke

"Gladly, this car is a piece of shit anyway" Dominic replied

"Careful Fuentes I like this car a helluva lot more than I like you" said Luke.

Suddenly both Luke and Dominic heard Matt yell

"LUKE GET DOWN!" Matt yelled before an RPG rocketed out of the sky and towards Luke and Dominic hitting them with a large explosion, thus ending the life of Dominic Fuentes, the only man willing to step forward to I.D. Wilson Fisk as the Kingpin.

"Damn, I just bought these pants" said Luke as he brushed the debris from off of himself, thanking God that he has unbreakable skin. The crowd of the media began to run from the courthouse and to the area of the accident taking pictures and making calls. Slowly Matt began to rise form his spot on the ground using his heightened senses he tried to determine the trajectory of where the RPG came from but it was impossible because of all the noise messing up his senses.

"DAMNT IT" Growled Matt

"Look at Fisk" said Foggy

From the entrance of the court house, out walks Wilson Fisk with that same smug smile on his face, directed at Matt and Foggy.

"We were so close"

"I gotta get out of here Foggy, too much noise" said Matt as the police and fire department arrived on the scene

"Foggy take me to the beach I have to clear my head"

"Okay" replied Foggy as he lead Matt away from the court house, their once happy moods instantly turning to a depressed mood.

* * *

'_I feel like shit'_ thought Peter as he walked down the busy streets of Hell's Kitchen,

'_Four days! I have been unconscious for four days, how is that even possible, I mean really four days….OH MY GOD AUNT MAY! She is probably worried I gotta hurry'_ peter continued in his mind, while increasing his slow walk into a brisk one. Rounding the corner of the busy street Peter was suddenly bombarded with an eerie buzzing sensation that came from the back of his skull and traveled through his spine putting his whole body in a state of hyper awareness.

'_Whoa_' thought peter as he became aware of his surroundings; from the guy across the street choking on his hot dog, to the woman that's pick pocketing people as they pass her, to the large truck that runs the red light and swerves to avoid a car, but now the truck was heading straight for him. Closing his eyes peter reacted purely on his instincts, which was to crouch low and jump as high as he could, which proved to be considerably high.

BOOM! Went the truck as it crashed into the wall with extreme force.

"HELP!" yelled a woman running to the truck and trying to help the driver out of his seat, soon the other spectators started running towards the truck as well, but during the commotion no one seemed to notice that a boy was sticking to the walls of a building 5 stories up.

"Okay; what the hell is going on…..I can stick to walls" said Peter to himself, from his position on the building. Looking down at the crowd that was forming Peter decided to continue his assessment of this strange new ability elsewhere, preferably in a more secluded area. Since he was already 5 stories up on the building he decided to continue the rest of the way up, climbing higher and higher until he reached the top of the tall building.

"Okay, Let's recap I just scaled a 10 story building with ease and I sensed that the truck was going to hit me and I've been unconscious for four days….WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" yelled peter to no one in particular as he stood on top of the roof.

* * *

**2 hours later Parker Household**

Arriving at his house Peter saw that his Aunt was still home and not at work '_Great Just what I need to explain where I've been to Aunt May, well maybe if I went through the back' _thought peter as opened the gate and went towards the back of his house. Creeping up the steps he took out a spare key that was under the plant and put it into the door but before he could open it he felt that funny sensation buzzing in his head again.

_'What….the_….' thought Peter while opening the door and coming face to face with his visibly upset Aunt May.

**End Chp 6**

**R/R**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, DO NOT own any of these characters in any form or fashion, ALL CREDIT goes to MARVEL AND STAN LEE, I am NOT making any money off of this story NO money is being exchanged, I am broke so Please DO NOT SUE, Really I'm BROKE**

**New chapter and remember to review**

* * *

Chapter 7: Does Whatever a Spider Can

'_Note to self when the buzzing starts bad things_ _happen_' thought peter looking at his visibly upset Aunt.

"Hey, Good morning Aunt May"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" yelled Aunt May at her nephew

"Umm…. at Harry's" peter replied lamely rubbing his neck.

" Funny seeing as how he didn't mention you when I called his house, plus I doubt he has time to have friends over since his dad was injured in that explosion" said Aunt May not buying her nephews excuse.

"Umm his mistake"

"Are you on Drugs"

"NO!"

"Alcohol"

"Aunt May!"

"Well then where have you been for the past four days"

"Uh….at church" said peter, which he regretted immediately seeing the look his aunt gave him.

"Listen to me and listen to me good Peter, you get one free pass, do you understand, and this is it, just one the next time you disappear like that don't bother coming back because you'll be grounded until you're my age"

"Which won't be long because you don't look a day over 18"

"Shut up"

"yes ma'am"

"Why aren't' you at school"

"I was on my way but, I don't feel well"

"Go to your room, I'll make you some soup and tea" said Aunt May rising from her seat, to fix peter some soup.

"Okay" said Peter as he quickly made his way to his room and closed his door.

'_Well that could have been worse'_ thought peter sitting down on his bed, '_Man what a day and it's only 12:00, so peter let's do another recap: bit by a spider, unconscious for four days, can stick to walls, and I've been missing for four days_' thought peter, but his internal monologue was interrupted by Aunt May knocking on his door.

"Come in"

"Hey kiddo listen your soup is on the stove, I would have brought it up, but I have to go or I'll be late for my job interview"

"What interview"

"Well if you would have been here on the weekend you would know that I'm getting a second job"

"What Why"

"Because of the recent increase in crime in the city, there is going to be a state wide pay decrease to aid the police in their budget to get crime back down, my job at the nursing home got hit the hardest and we are already struggling with the amount of money I'm making now, so I'm getting another job to help support us, but not to worry Kiddo us Parkers have a way of bouncing back on our feet, now you behave, I'll be back later" said Aunt May as she kissed her nephew on his forehead and left his room.

"Be careful Aunt May" said Peter

"I will, and peter I meant to ask you, where are your glasses" asked Aunt May

"OH....uhhh... in my pocket" he lied

"Okay see you when I get back Love you" she said, walking down the steps and grabbing her coat, and leaving the house.

'_I didn't even notice I wasn't wearing them I can see so clearly…….I need to get to my lab_" thought peter hearing his Aunt start up her car and leave.

As soon as she left peter went to the steps that lead up to the attic in his house. Entering the attic Peter passed by all of his science equipment, that he had built on his spare time. The Parker's attic was a large open space before Peter moved his stuff in, but once he did the attic became his official lab and work station. Reaching his desk with his small but reliable computer peter turned on his computer, while hooking up his microscope to his computer. Once everything was booted up and his microscope was working Peter pricked his finger and wiped some blood on the microscope glass and magnified the image of his blood.

"Oh…my…God..." said peter shocked at what he saw

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

"Parker's Log" said Peter '_I can't believe I just said that_' he thought, "anyway Parker's Log, four days ago around 9:00 p.m. I came into contact with a genetically engineered spider and by contact I mean it bit me and as a result of its bite my whole physiology has radically changed. I took some blood samples and according to my blood, I'm normal on the surface, but upon closer inspection, I see that not only are there traces of human DNA but also spider DNA, exactly which type spider I have not yet to be able to Identify, but I doubt I ever will. The Bite from the spider has granted me some amazing abilities, but the extent of my abilities I have yet to determine, more data is needed" said Peter into his recording device that he used when he was inventing or discovering new ideas or topics.

"Although this is extremely weird, I have to say sticking to walls is kinda cool" said Peter who was sitting on the ceiling. Detaching from the ceiling he landed on the floor and walked to his desk. Peter put the recorder into the top drawer and started the process of closing down his lab for the day. Entering his room peter took off his shirt and pants and got into his bed.

'_Wow spider powers… wait till I tell Harry about this'_ thought peter as he laid in bed, that was until he remembered a little important fact about his best friend's Father

'_How the hell do I tell Harry that his Father is a psycho killer…..easy I'm not_" thought Peter before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**The Next morning 7:00 a.m.**

"Peter Get up you're gonna be late"

"wha….alright" he replied sleepily

"I mean it get up"

"Alright I'm up" said peter as he slowly rose from his bed and walked to the bathroom and started getting ready for the day.

**10 minutes later**

Peter turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Whipping the steam from the mirror peter stood in shock and awe of what he was seeing in front of him.

"What…the hell…. Since when do I have Muscles" said peter out loud. Staring back at peter was his own reflection, but not one he recognized, because Peter Parker was never this physically fit. Peter's body had gone through a radical change, no longer was his arms thin and flimsy, they were lean and muscular, almost doubled in size, the same for his chest, abs, and legs almost zero percent body fat and nothing was overly muscled either everything was lean, coiled and detailed.

"Oh yeah I'm definitely enjoying theses changes" said peter smiling while he was flexing in the mirror.

After getting dressed peter went down stairs and greeted his Aunt who was busy cooking breakfast.

"Morning Aunt May"

"Morning Kiddo, how are you feeling today"

"I'm feeling Amazing Aunt May"

"Good then you won't mind picking up a few things from the grocery store"

"No I don't' mind Aunt May" said Peter with his mouth full.

"Thank-you sweetie, here's the list, now hurry or you will be late for the bus" said Aunt May kissing her nephew on the forehead.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, see you later Aunt May" said Peter getting up from the table and grabbing his book bag and heading for the front door.

"Oh and peter dear, do you think I should go back to washing you clothes, because it looks like you clothes have shrunken a couple of sizes" said Aunt May

"Ummmm that's okay Aunt May I accidentally put these clothes on the wrong cycle no biggie.. but thanks anyway see you" said peter quickly going out the front door.

"Have a good day dear and where are your glasses" said Aunt may as the door closed knowing her nephew did not hear her.

* * *

**30 minutes later: Outside Midtown High**

"You know Dad I think I'm old enough to ride the bus"

"I know, but can you blame a father for trying to spend some time with his daughter"

"Nice cover…what you really mean is you want to check to see if I actually go"

"Well Gwen you have been known to ditch"

"Well if it wasn't so boring I wouldn't have to; you can drop me off right here" said Gwen

"Okay, Gwen listen you are too smart to be ditching school, alright, I know you miss California, but if you just give New York a chance I'm sure you'll like it, can you do that for me please" said George Stacy, Gwen's father.

"Fine" she said

"Good, I'll see you later alright I love you" he said

"I love you to Dad" said Gwen as she got out of the car and walked up the steps to Midtown High school.

'_God if you're listening please let something exciting happen today_' thought Gwen as she walked the halls of Midtown High to her first period class.

* * *

**Lunchroom 12:30 p.m.**

'_Sixth period Thank-God, I am starving'_ thought peter as he entered the lunchroom. So far the day has been going like any other day in Peter Parker's life except every now and again every time he passed people he heard some whispers behind his back. Even now as he was standing in the lunch line he could hear the whispers.

"Is that puny Parker…but he's not puny"

"Peter Parker what happened to him"

"I heard he's on some type of special steroids that buff you up in like a day but you can't' have kids"

"Puny parker isn't puny anymore….he's kinda…cute"

The last whisper caught peter by surprise as he sat down at a table and started to eat his lunch, but his peace was not a long one, because suddenly his lunch was shoved off the table by none other than Flash Thompson.

"Parker I hear you've been taking some fighting classes let's see how much you've learned" said Flash menacingly

"Flash so nice to see you, I see your nose is healing nicely" said peter referring to when he kicked Flash in the face

"You got a smart mouth you know that Parker" said Flash grabbing peter by his shirt.

"Is there a problem here Mr. Thompson" Said Dr. McCoy as he stood behind Flash

"No Dr. McCoy no problem just a friendly chat between friends"

"It better be; now on your way Mr. Thompson"

"Later Parker, better believe it" whispered Flash letting Peter go and going to sit at his table.

"Thanks Dr. McCoy"

"Think nothing of it, but you can't let him walk over you like that Peter, you have to stand up to him, I might not be there the next time" said Dr. McCoy leaving. Peter losing his appetite got up and left the lunchroom.

* * *

**Outside lunchroom**

'_Damn that Flash he just makes me so angry'_ thought Peter as he raised his fist and punched a locker. The force of Peter's punch caused the locker to cave in and fall off the hinges and all the items in the locker to fall out and onto the ground.

'_Oh Shit'_ thought peter looking around, not seeing anyone Peter ran away as fast as he could, leaving school property Peter kept running and running partly because he wasn't' tired even though he was sprinting and because he was afraid someone might have seen him and didn't feel like explaining something that he didn't have an answer for. Finally coming to a stop in an abandoned alley Peter leaned against the way to catch his breath.

'_My strength has increased, I didn't even feel it when my hand it the metal…_. _Alright! that's it time to see what else I can do'_ thought peter as he looked around making sure no one was near by, he turned and faced the wall he was leaning against. He put his left hand up on the wall and it stuck, then he put his right on the all it stuck too.

"Here we go" he said. Slowly he put one hand in front of the other and he started to climb up the wall with ease.

'_This is so fucking cool'_ thought peter as he continued to climb, he started to climb faster and faster. Reaching the top peter looked down to see how far he had climbed. Peter then started to think about what else he could do, then he remembered the first time he stuck to the walls, he had jumped pretty high in the air. Seeing the building across from the one he was standing on Peter started to get curious.

"Hmmm now spiders have been know to jump pretty far….Hmm I wonder can I make it" said peter out loud "let's see" he said. Getting in a runner's stance Peter started running and with a great and powerful leap he sailed through the air and to the next building.

"**Whoooo hoooooo!"** he yelled when he landed on the roof of building.

'_Okay yeah definitely enjoying the spider powers'_ thought Peter. Taking another running start he jumped to the next building, the more he practiced the more confident Peter became using his powers, he began to do somersaults and back flips in the air. Resting on an apartment building peter noticed there was a steel pipe lying on the roof. Walking over peter picked up the pipe and he bent the pipe with ease.

"Yes, super strength, stick to walls, not to mention I can jump extremely far…this spider bite was the best thing that has ever happened to me" said peter to himself. Looking at the next building peter noticed it was a bit further than the others and he might not be able to make it but he also saw a flagpole about mid way in the air.

"Alright spider powers let's see what we can do" said peter as he ran and jumped to the flag pole , but the second he was in the air a familiar buzzing sensation happened just like the time before he was almost hit by the truck.

'_Something bad is about to happen'_ thought peter and he was right, the danger was coming from the flagpole, as soon as peter grabbed the pole it snapped and he began to fall.

"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTTT!" yelled peter as he fell with the pole still stuck to his hands.

BAM! Went peter as he fell into the trash bin in the ally.

"Ow" said peter from inside the trash bin, "I should be dead, or at least injured….but…but... I'm not…I fell from the top of that building and I'm not hurt or dead…okay maybe I'm bruised….ouch…but I'm not dead….awesome" said peter sitting up in the trash bin; that was until he heard someone open a door and then pour out their trash can into the trash bin and all over Peter.

"Well that wasn't" said peter whipping the trash off his head.

* * *

**Later**

Around 7:45 p.m. Peter found himself making his way home to Queens after taking a day to experiment a little with his powers.

'_Okay recap super strength check, heightened speed and agility check, durability check, can somehow sense danger check; now Peter the million dollar question is: what to do with them'_ thought peter as he entered the small mini market to get the things off Aunt May's list.

* * *

**Mini Market 7:45 p.m.**

"Hey you either buy or get out!" yelled the store clerk in a thick accent.

"Hey old man don't rush me" came the reply of a boy around the same age as peter maybe 2 years older. Walking into the mini market Peter passed by the arguing boy and the store clerk, an old lady, and an attractive brown skinned woman with long black hair and a beautiful face.

"Let's see Aunt May wanted eggs, milk, bacon," whispered peter to himself as he stopped and picked up each item, Peter was reaching into the freezer to get the eggs when he felt a powerful buzzing sensation that he recently nicknamed his '_spider- sense'_ go off urgently.

'_Uh oh something bad'_ thought peter and suddenly he heard a shotgun go off, dropping his items Peter crouched down and pressed against the food rack to hide himself from sight, '_shit of all the days'_ he started to think, but was interrupted by another round from the shotgun going off.

"Alright! HAHAHA nobody move" said a voice from the store entrance.

Looking across from his hiding spot Peter caught the eye of the boy from earlier hiding as well.

"HAHAHAHA okay old man come from around the counter and join us front and center" said the voice again, aiming his shotgun at the man as he came from around the counter.

"Now the three of you on your knees and hands behind your head" said the voice as he aimed the shotgun and started laughing.

Peter still hiding in his spot was desperately searching for an exit, looking up he saw a mirror and he looked to see who had the shotgun and his eyes widened in shock and slight fear, the man had, red hair, about 6'0 feet and the craziest smile. Peter then realized that this was the man that has been terrorizing people for the past couple of months: Cletus Kassidy.

**End Chapter 7**

**Read/ Review**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, DO NOT own any of these characters in any form or fashion all CREDIT goes to MARVEL AND STAN LEE, I am making no money off of this, no money is being exchanged so I ask PLEASE, PLEASE DO NOT SUE, I have no money, DO NOT SUE.**

**New Chapter enjoy: reviews are welcomed, but only constructive reviews; ENJOY**

**ps: it's a dark chapter **

* * *

CHAPTER 8: Kassidy Strikes 

**2 yrs ago: At a seedy Bar**

The loud music in the bar could be heard for several blocks, but no one in the area had the courage to call the cops, first because the cops don't usually come around this particular neighborhood and two because of the person who owned the Bar and pretty much the whole neighborhood. A black limo pulled up the bar and three figures stepped out and made their way into the bar. The bar was jam packed with a variety of low life's, from murders, to thieves and everything in between. Men and women who just didn't care about themselves or other people dancing, doing drugs and just having a good time. The three figures navigated their way through the crowd and onto a stage that had the speakers where the music was playing. The shortest of the three figures pulled out a pistol and shot a few rounds in the air, interrupting the music causing everyone in the club to stop and turn to the three figures on stage.

"ALRIGHT! Listen up! My name is Zalanti and I'm the new order around here, you bozo's are under my employment and I only have 1 rule don't cross me any questions" said Zalanti trying his best to be intimidating.

Zalanti was a local little Italy gangster, he was a pudgy man in a business suit that was obviously too small for him. He prided himself as an up and coming player in the city of New York. He had a small size operation, but it was an operation nonetheless, and every few days he would go recruiting, which is why he is in the seedier part of New York City, the most dingiest of places recruiting people to his organization. Though little did Zalanti know, he had just walked into the lion's den, and he probably wouldn't be coming out.

"Any questions" Zalanti repeated putting a cigar in his mouth.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH" went the entire crowd of hoodlums and murders, there were about 40 people in the bar.

"What the Fuck is so FUNNY!" yelled Zalanti angrily

"Haha…you are…hahahaha" laugh one of the thugs

"Boys shoot him" said Zalanti pointing at the one that spoke. One of Zalanti's suited henchmen drew a pistol and shot the guy in the head.

On cue everyone in the bar went silent, no more laughter, no sound whatsoever all eyes focused on Zalanti and his two goons.

"Now that I have your attention, as I was saying all of you work for me all of your profits, I'll take 75% and the rest will go…." but before Zalanti could finish, a Tall and extremely well built bald man stepped forward and interrupted Zalanti.

"BOSS! You got some visitors" yelled the bald man in thick Russian accent.

"Didn't you hear me I'm you boss" yelled Zalanti

"No you are not he is" said the bald Russian pointing to the top of the steps in the bar that lead up to an upper level.

Zalanti and his goons turned their attention to the top of the stairs. The sounds of someone walking echoed throughout the bar. Zalanti strained his eyes but he could not make out the person at the top because it was dark, be he could make out, the eyes, they were electric blue and angry, also Zalanti could've sworn this so called "Boss" was carrying something, but he couldn't see what.

"So you're their boss, huh, who the fuck are you" asked Zalanti arrogantly. The figure at the top of the stairs began to descend the stairs where Zalanti was able to get a good long look. The man was at least 6'0, blue eyes, red hair, the most hideous smile on his face Zalanti had every seen, and he was carrying a chainsaw.

"Zalanti" said the figure

"So it seems my reputation precedes me"

"HAHAHAHAHA, NO, you actually saved me a trip"

"What are you talking about red" said Zalanti removing his cigar

"Do you know What I like" stated the figure as he slowly made his way to Zalanti, "Mayhem, chaos, and the sweet sound of fear as it leaves a victim's throat" said the figure and as the words left his mouth two gun shots echoed throughout the bar.

"AAH" yelled Zalanti as he felt liquid splash on the back of his neck. Turning around Zalanti saw that his two henchmen were sporting walnut shaped holes in there heads as they started to fall backwards and hit the flow with a thud. Swinging around to face the figure Zalanti tried to pull out his gun, but the big bald Russian moved with speed, that should be impossible for someone his size, and grabbed his wrist and with a powerful blow to his elbow broke Zalanti's arm.

"Augh...Bastard!" yelled Zalanti collapsing to his knees because of the pain.

"Hahaha thank-you O'Hirn, now please can you escort Mr. Butoni to the basement"

"Sure thing Mr. Kassidy" replied O'Hirn in his thick Russian accent. Grabbing Zalanti by the back of his suit and lifting him off the ground with one hand, while Zalanti was yelling.

"You miserable…Bastard, you can't kill me I'm Zalanti, I have friends in high places" echoed Zalanti's voice all the way down to the basement.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDOITS LOOKING AT ENJOY YOURSELVES, TURN THE MUSIC BACK ON, STRIPPERS STRIP!" yelled Kassidy as he started to walk after O'Hirn to the basement. Hearing Kassidy give a command the music started back playing and the party resumed.

* * *

**Basement**

"Let me go and I'll double what he's paying you"

"………"

"Okay triple" said Zalanti as O'Hirn dragged him to the lower levels and into a dingy bathroom, where the smell of rotten meat overwhelemed Zalanti's nose.

"Oh…My…God….please listen I'll pay you whatever you want….please just let me go" said Zalanti frantically, While O'Hirn pulled out some handcuffs and handcuffed Zalanti's hands to a shower pole in the bathroom.

"Please….I" started Zalanti

"Ah yes now comes the begging I don't like that sound as much as I like this sound" said Kassidy as he started up the chainsaw and brought it real close to Zalanti's leg.

"N-N-N-oooo please"

"Have you ever seen scarface" said Kassidy before using the chainsaw to hack off Zalanti's leg.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

"HAHAHAHAHA" laughed Kassidy at his victim's scream, and every time he screamed it spurred Kassidy to continue.

* * *

**40 minutes later**

Kassidy and O'Hirn emerged from the basement both covered in blood.

"What do you want me to do with the body" asked O'Hirn in his thick Russian accent

"Feed his body to the dogs" replied Kassidy

"And the head"

"Mail it to his master"

"It will be done" said O'Hirn as he left to dispose of the body.

Kassidy started back to the main area in the bar where everyone was dancing and drinking. Looking to the side he saw a bar stool, grabbing it he walked the small stage and started bashing the speakers that was playing the music destroying them and then turned to face the crowd he began to speak.

"WAR, is upon us my fellow misfits. It would seem that "The KINGPIN" wants to creates order among the crime units, unite everyone under one banner of misdeeds and treachery, and it seems the Kingpin isn't taking no for an answer, but do you know why I dislike this plan of his, this idea of order, this illusion of one person controlling everything I think it's boring. It's completely and utterly boring so do you know what we are gonna do about it we are gonna shake things up a little, we are gonna tear this city apart and we are gonna do it in one swoop, and the first step my friends is infiltration, starting tomorrow half of you will accept the "The Kingpin's" invitation, but you will report to me. The other half of you will come with me" said Kassidy.

"Boss, what will we be doing"

"What we always do ......draw attention to ourselves….Now ladies I'm quite dirty I think I need a sponge bath" said Kassidy walking to the bar where two girls were sitting and putting his arms around them and then leading them to the stairs.

"Yes, Mr. Kassidy" the girls said in union as they ascended the stairs.

* * *

**Present**

'_Cletus Kassidy'_ thought peter from his hiding spot. Looking around the corner Peter could make out the situation. Kassidy had maneuvered himself into the center aisle and had the store clerk, the old woman, and the attractive woman on their knees in front of him with his shotgun aimed at them.

'_What do I do, what do I do, what do I_ do' thought Peter frantically.

"Hmmmm….now what should I do with the three of you so many possibilities, so little time" said Kassidy.

"P-p-please don't do thi…." BOOM! Went the shotgun as Kassidy shot the old woman in the chest.

"JESUS….." went the attractive lady next to the old woman.

"Well…..that's what happens when you beg…….I really hate it when my victims beg" said Kassidy

"Hey lady what is he doing" asked Kassidy aiming the shotgun at the store clerk.

"I'm not sure, I think he's praying" she replied looking Kassidy in the eye.

"Hmmmm…..you don't seem to be afraid of me…..why is that gorgeous" ask Kassidy.

"Well for one thing I used to be a cop so I know psycho's like you and I know that none of us were going to survive this encounter and also, I make it a point to not be afraid of cowards like you who needs guns, instead of getting up close and personal" she replied. Kassidy looked at her then shot the store clerk who went flying back into the counter from the force of the shotgun.

"What did you call me bitch"

"Awwww did I hit a nerve, what's the matter don't like being called a coward, well it's what you are" she continued defiantly.

"I like you…..you're my type of woman….what's your name"

"Lee, Angela Lee" she said

"Well Angie baby it's been fun" said Kassidy, but before he could pull the trigger he felt pain on the side of his skull, because the boy that was arguing with the clerk snuck up behind Kassidy and hit him with a broom he had found.

"Augh" yelled Kassidy as he fell.

Angela reacting on her cop instincts quickly dove after Kassidy and the shotgun. She and Kassidy began struggling for dominance over the shotgun, while on the ground. Using her knee Angela began driving her knee into Kassidy's stomach as hard as she could. Trying his best to ignore the pain, Kassidy head butted her and went to pull out a knife in his pocket, but he was hit again in the head by the boy with the broom, which made Kassidy fall onto his side again. Kassidy growled and threw the knife, nailing the boy in the throat with the knife, killing him.

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Angela kicking Kassidy in the face, while going for the shotgun that had slide a few feet away. Grabbing her ankle Kassidy pulled her back and elbowed her in the spine.

"AUGH!" she yelled

"How did that feel, how about another!" yelled Kassidy as he did it again. Looking to the side Angela grabbed some candy and quickly turned and threw it at Kassidy momentarily stunning him, while stunned Angela kicked him in the testicles and then tripped him. Still in pain she began to slide after the shotgun, but then she looked up and saw Peter's reflection in the freezer glass door.

"Hey kid slide the gun to me NOW!" yelled Angela.

Broken out of his stunned stupor Peter realized she was talking to him.

"wha…" said peter

"The gun slide it to me NOW!" she yelled again. Peter crawled from his spot and grabbed the gun but he heard Angela scream.

"AHHHHHH" she yelled feeling a knife go through her leg.

"DIE BITCH!" yelled Kassidy as he stabbed her in the back over and over and over until she stopped moving. Turning her over Kassidy stabbed her in the throat for good measure.

"Personal enough for you BITCH" said Kassidy smiling through his bloody mouth.

"No not again" whispered Peter as he had a sudden flashback to alley with his Uncle Ben. Kassidy looked up and saw peter, taking his knife Kassidy aimed and threw it.

'_spider sense'_ thought peter as he saw the knife coming, reacting quickly he dodged it and ran out the back of the store. Seeing the kid dodge his throw Kassidy quickly got up and ran after him.

* * *

**OUTSIDE**

Kicking the back door open Kassidy searched the alley for peter but he didn't see anyone

"Fuck where did he go" growled Kassidy, when his cell phone rang.

"WHAT!" he yelled into the cell phone "Good….pull around to the back of the store on 7th street…hurry up" he continued closing his cell phone

HONK! HONK! Went the car as it pulled up to the alley, Kassidy ran down the alley and got into the car.

"Tough Day Boss" said O'Hirn

"Shut the Fuck up O'Hirn and drive" said Kassidy, as the car sped off into the night. Back in the ally Peter climbed down the wall and landed on the ground.

'_That was close'_ he thought

Opening the back door of the store peter slowly made his way back into the store, and he had to recoil a little a the carnage that Kassidy had brought upon the little grocery store.

"My God" peter whispered

"FREEZE RIGHT THERE DON"T MOVE" yelled police officers as the police finally showed up to the scene.

* * *

**Later**

"and then he got in the car and sped off" asked the cop

"Yeah, that's what happened" peter replied

"Did you get a look at the license plates"

"No"

"Damn it Kassidy strikes again"

Jingle, went the bell to indicate a new person entering the store.

"Jesus" said the person as he looked at the chaos around the store

"Lieutenant Stacy, the eye witness is over there" said a cop. Looking to where he had pointed Lieutenant Stacy walked over to Peter.

"Hello; I'm Lieutenant George Stacy of NYPD, what's your name kid" he asked

"I'm Peter Parker"

"Well Peter looks like you've had quite the night, consider yourself lucky Kassidy makes it a point to leave no survivors"

"Well sir I don't feel very lucky"

"Well….." started the Lieutenant, but was interrupted by the door jingle. A beautiful woman entered the store, she had brown tan skin, jet black hair, and hazel eyes, she had on a black coat, white shirt, and tight blue jeans. On her jeans was a badge, indicating she was part of the NYPD, the woman's name was Detective Terry Lee.

"WHERE IS SHE….WHERE IS MY SISTER"

"She's here" said the coroner. The lady pushed pass her colleagues and lifted the cover that covered her sister.

"Oh my God" said the lady trying to hold in her tears, but they fell anyway. Lieutenant Stacy walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Lee, Lee, Terry, I promise we are gonna catch the bastard that did this, we have an eye witness"

"Where"

"Over there" said Lieutenant Stacy nodding his head at Peter. Detective Terry Lee quickly got up and ran over and grabbed peter roughly and looked him in the eyes.

Peter looked her in the eyes and could clearly see the pain, anguish and sadness that radiated off of her.

"WHO DID THIS, WHO KILLED HER, TELL ME NOW!" Terry yelled, while shaking peter with every word.

"I...it...was"

"WHO!" she shook him harder

"DETECTIVE! Let him go, it was Kassidy" said Lieutenant Stacy

"Kassidy" she repeated. Finally letting go of peter she turned to face Lieutenant Stacy, Who walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder and led her out of the store, but not before she broke out into sobs of sorrow. Peter standing there could hear her crying as she and the lieutenant walked out of the store. Peter knew how she felt but he didn't no what to say to her.

A little bit later, the cops let peter go home, and for some reason the walk home seemed a lot longer than it used to be.

* * *

**Parker House**

Opening the door to his house Peter walked in the house and gently closed the door. Walking to the couch he saw his Aunt May asleep. Picking up her blanket on the floor peter covered her with it and went to the stairs and walked up the stairs. Taking a quick shower Peter started getting ready for bed. Collapsing in his bed Peter closed his eyes and went to sleep trying desperately to forget the days events, unfortunately lady luck was not on his side because the events kept playing over and over all throughout the night.

**END CHAPTER 9**

**Read/Review**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT in any form or fashion OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT goes to MARVEL AND STAN LEE, no money is being exchanged, I am NOT making any of this so please…PLEASE DO NOT SUE. I ask again PLEASE DO NOT SUE.**

**Another new chapter: Enjoy oh and review, review, review**

* * *

Chapter 9: Friends United

**Friday: Midtown High**

"You know Aunt May you don't have to drive me to school" said Peter as he and Aunt May sat in the car in front of Midtown High.

"I know but after that grocery store, thing I...I... just don't want you out of my sight" Aunt May replied.

"You're not going to lose me Aunt May"

"You know your Uncle used to say the same thing" said Aunt May as she and peter looked each other in the eyes.

"Have a good day I'll be here at 3:00 to pick you up"

Stepping out of the car Peter started to walk up the steps, looking back he saw his aunt drive off. Turing back to the entrance of Midtown high, he went in. Walking down the hall Peter stopped when he saw Mary Jane and Harry running in his direction.

"Hey…" started Peter before they grabbed both his arms dragged him with them as they ran out of the school, down the steps and around the corner.

* * *

After a few block Harry, Mary Jane, and Peter stopped to catch their breaths, well it was mostly Harry and Mary Jane.

"Okay….. what the hell" said Peter looking at his friends

"Hey Pete" said Harry while catching his breath "How's it going"

"Ouch….damn it Harry I told you these shoes were not designed for running" said Mary Jane taking off her shoes and rubbing her feet, "Hey Peter"

"Hi MJ……okay so I'll ask again……. What the Hell!"

"Isn't it obvious….me and MJ are flying the coop"

"Flying the coop" peter replied raising an eyebrow

"We're ditching" said Mary Jane

"Why" asked Peter

"I gonna answer your question with another question……. Why not" replied Harry

"We have some guest speakers today….it's all day thing so while everyone was going to the gym me and Harry decided to take a slight detour" said Mary Jane putting her shoes back on and standing up.

"And who should we run into on our way out" said Harry putting his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"What about Flash and Liz" asked Peter talking to MJ

"What about them" MJ snapped slightly

"Uh oh trouble in Paradise" said Harry

"Harry you really have to stop saying that" said Mary Jane.

"I-I- I don't know about this guys; where will we go, what will we do" asked peter shifting slightly.

"Peter were three teens, living in one of the greatest cities known to man, I'm sure we can find something to occupy our time" said Harry

"Good point…… alright I'm in" said Peter _'plus it's not like I really wanted to go today anyway, I can't concentrate all I can think about is how Kassidy_…..' thought Peter as he followed Harry down the street and towards central Manhattan.

* * *

**30 minutes later: Larry's Arcade Palace**

"Yo Larry what's going on" said Harry as he, Mary Jane, and Peter entered the arcade.

"Harry Osborn, Mary Jane Watson, and Peter Parker aren't you brats supposed to be in school" came the gruff response from Larry.

"Uh….Closed….. teacher work day" said Mary Jane quickly, as they approached Larry.

"Here you go Larry, the usual" said Harry handing Larry a 50 dollar bill, and Larry gave him the usual amount of quarters for the games.

"Alright, here's your share and yours, now remember we have about 2 hours till the movie starts, meet back here in about and hour and 20 ready and break" said Harry as broke off from Peter and MJ and into the crowd of people.

"He's so stupid" said Peter laughing at his friend's antics

"That he is" said MJ with a small smile on her face as she too disappeared into the crowd leaving peter by himself.

'_Right time to have fun, but when you can stick to walls and bend pipes, playing video games don't seem all that fun anymore_' thought Peter

* * *

**1 hour later**

'_Look at that crowd….don't they know they'll never beat my score'_ thought peter as he made his way to his favorite game Alien shooter.

"THAT'S Crap" yelled a boy about 3yrs older than peter, "I will not be beaten by some girl" he continued.

"I think you will big boy…..HA that's game" came the loud reply of a voice peter recognized.

'_No way'_ thought peter pushing his way to the front.

"THAT"S RIGHT FOLKS WHO HERE THINKS THEY CAN BEAT THE SHARPSHOOTING SKILLS OF THE DEADLY, THE BEAUTIFUL, THE MAGNIFICENT GWEN STACY" she announced loudly, just as most of the crowd began to walk away because she had beaten all of the top contenders.

"Awwww c'mon don't be like that just 1 more challenger" said Gwen.

" I'll challenge you" said peter stepping through the crowd and to the game.

"Well then cowboy…let's see what ya got" Gwen replied and the two teens began to play their favorite game.

'_Damn he's good'_ thought Gwen.

'_Damn she's good'_ thought Peter as they both continued to play.

* * *

"Well that was fun even if we tied like 5 times" said Gwen as she and Peter walked towards the arcade entrance.

"Yeah it was, we'll have to do this again to break the tie" Peter replied

"Yeah, we will……so what now Peter" she asked

"Well me, Harry, and MJ are heading to a movie you're welcomed to come...y-you know if you want to" said Peter nervously

"That sounds cool, wait Harry and MJ are here too" she asked.

"Gwen" said Mary Jane coming up to where she and peter were standing.

"Hey Mary Jane"

"Well if it isn't the charming Ms. Stacy" said Harry going up to Gwen and kissing her hand.

"Harry do you ever quit" asked Gwen laughing and taking her hand away.

"He can't he's a guy" said Mary Jane grabbing Harry's ear.

"Wait the three of you are ditching and here I thought I was the only one" said Gwen

"Yes we are and no you're not….actually we're heading to a Movie you wanna come" asked Mary Jane.

"We would be delighted" Harry said smiling.

"Yeah Mr. Parker here just invited me and I said yes"

"Wait you know Peter"

"Yeah He was the first friendly face I saw at Midtown High" said Gwen

"Peter you lucky dog you never told me that"

"It never came up Harry" peter replied

"Hey you guys we need to go now if we are gonna make this movie" said Mary Jane

"Well Red why don't you lead the way" Harry replied while putting his arm around her and walking through the arcade entrance

"Interesting friends you have there Peter"

"Their the best Gwen, the best" said Peter as he and Gwen followed behind Harry and Mary Jane.

* * *

**3:45 Manhattan theater back alley exit**

BAM! Went the door as the four teens emerged from the theater, running at full speed.

"Faster MJ" said Harry frantically

"Kinda hard to run in these shoes" she replied

"Less talking and more running" said peter as they kept running through the alley

"Hahaha no worries guys I think the security guard is a bit tired" laughed Gwen as she too ran through the alley at full speed.

"y-you….Damn….kids…wait...till...I….." started the security guard before he stopped completely out of breath "IF I EVER SEE YOU KIDS AGAIN I"LL THROW ALL FOUR OF YA IN JAIL" he yelled before breaking into a fit of coughs.

A couple of blocks later the 4 teens finally came to a stop, but they were still laughing at their little stunt in the movie theater.

"You guys are insane, that was crazy" said peter, who was laughing also.

"That was F-U-N" stated Gwen

"I wish you assholes would have told me that you were gonna pull down the security guards pants ahead of time….these shoes were not made for running…Damn it Harry" said Mary Jane taking her shoes off and rubbing her feet….again.

"Hey...Don't look at me it was Gwen's idea" said Harry

"Yeah but you helped" Mary Jane replied

"Well she pulled the puppy eyes I can't resist, when a woman does the puppy eye you know that" said Harry.

"You are so Weak" she replied

"Only when it comes to beautiful women my dear" said Harry kissing Mary Jane's hand

"Ewwww germs" joked Mary Jane

"Oh whatever"

"Ow……listen I need to sit down my feet hurt, running in theses shoes are killer" said Mary Jane.

"Hey I know a place where we can lay low for a few except it depends if you like coffee" said Gwen.

"Who doesn't" replied MJ, Harry and Peter at the same time.

"Creepy, but anyway let's go" said Gwen as she led the way to her favorite coffee shop that she recently found.

* * *

**15 minutes later**

"The Coffee Bean" peter read out loud. The Coffee Bean was a small out of the way coffee shop, in Manhattan. Entering the shop the four teens found a table in the back and sat down. Soon the waitress came and took their orders and left, but she didn't leave for long a period of time before she came back with their coffee.

"Okay I hope it wasn't a long wait but here are your orders" said the waitress sitting down the drinks in front of the teens.

"Hot damn this is the best coffee I've ever tasted" said Harry taking another big sip

"No kidding" peter replied taking a big sip of his drink

"Best Coffee in New York….at least so far… I haven't had enough time to explore" stated Gwen.

"Oh yeah Harry, MJ, did you know that Gwen is from California" said Peter

"Oh really are the beaches as great as I've heard about" asked Mary Jane.

"Yes they are too die for" Gwen replied

"What you are doing here in New York then if it's so great in California" asked Harry

"My….My mom died and my Dad lives here in New York" replied Gwen sipping on her coffee.

"Way to go Osborn" said Mary Jane elbowing Harry in the ribs.

"Ow….how was I supposed to know" replied Harry.

"Thanks for the concern Mary Jane but it's okay I can talk about it she died of lung cancer…..and my dad told me I can stay with him so boom here I am in the NYC" said Gwen.

"I think the three of us understand what you're going through better than anyone" said Peter

"Really"

"Yeah, my mom died a year ago" said Harry

"My Biological Father died when I was 5" said Mary Jane

"Both my parents, and my uncle are dead" said Peter

"Well it looks like I've found me some friends for life" said Gwen smiling

"To friendship" stated Harry holding up his cup of coffee

"Friendship" the teens joined in on the toast.

* * *

**7:00 p.m. The Coffee Bean**

"Alright I'm bored Now, man I didn't even notice that 4 hours have passed till I looked at my watch" said Harry

"Damn …..its 7:00 pm what are we gonna do now" asked Mary Jane

"Well there was this science expo….." started peter but he looked at his three friends faces and saw that they were against the idea "and I can tell you guys are not interested" he finished.

"Sorry buddy, but I mean we would go…..but we need to go out with a bang to a great day" said Harry

"Oh My God…OH MY GOD I know where we can go!" yelled Gwen standing up.

"Where" asked Peter.

* * *

**40 minutes later at the Wrestling Arena**

"GIVE EM THE CHAIR…….THE CHAIR….YEAH!" yelled Gwen as she cheered for her favorite wrestler.

"Wrestling….a beautiful girl that likes wrestling Peter buddy you better marry her" whispered Harry to Peter as they watched Gwen cheer. Wrestling entertainment had found it's way to New York City again and it would be there for the next two weeks. Peter wanted to go but he didn't have any money, but when Gwen suggested he quickly agreed, so do did Harry who kindly supplied the money, and Mary Jane didn't care either way, so now the 4 teens were at the arena watching wrestling.

"What are you talking about Harry" peter whispered back.

"Oh come on the way you two have been all day…you need to make a move before it's too late…she's a catch" Harry whispered "THAT"S IT BONESAW GIVE THE CHAIR AGAIN…..YEAH!" he yelled

'_Yeah right what would Gwen see in a guy like me'_ thought peter as he watched Gwen from the corner of his eyes

"YEAH HIT EM AGAIN!" she yelled

"Hey Gwen I have to go to the bathroom come with me please" said Mary Jane

"huh, Oh…um….alright" Gwen replied following behind Mary Jane through the thick crowd of people and to the ladies room.

* * *

**Restroom**

Looking the mirror Mary Jane fixed her makeup.

"So you didn't actually have to use the bathroom" stated Gwen

"Um no I had to do a quick touch up….why aren't you doing the same"

"Because I'm not a Barbie doll" she replied

"So….Is that what I am a Barbie doll" asked Mary Jane

"Not what I said…..All I'm saying is that I'm not trying to impress anyone" said Gwen

"So is that why you've got Peter in you line of sight" asked Mary Jane slyly

"W-W-what "stuttered Gwen

"Oh come on don't play dumb any idiot can see there's something going on between the two of you" said Mary Jane

"Just like any idiot can see there's something between you and Harry" replied Gwen. Turning from the mirror Mary Jane looked Gwen Stacy in the eyes and studied her for a moment and Gwen did the same to her.

"You know I've only known you for like 5 minutes and it feels like I've known you for a lifetime" said MJ

"Likewise"

"and by the way Harry is just a friend"

"Yeah right"

"I have a boyfriend"

"Who"

"Flash Thompson"

"That idiot"

"Hey! Don't call him that you don't even know him"

"Yeah I do he hit on me the other day" said Gwen

"Really" asked Mary Jane

"Yeah …..how can you go out with that moron"

"Because…..Because…..I'm supposed to right popular guy popular girl…..isn't that how High School works" said Mary Jane

"Does he make you happy"

"What"

"Simply question….does he make you happy"

"No…not anymore"

"Then Drop his ass"  
"But"

"But nothing…listen before my mother died she gave me some wise words: life is simple do what makes you happy and everything else will make sense"

"Hmm…smart woman"

"The smartest woman I know…I mean I knew…now come on I think the guys have been waiting long enough" said Gwen leaving the restroom, with Mary Jane following behind her.

* * *

**Later: 10:30pm**

"Man that was awesome….the way Bonesaw slammed that guy" said Harry as he, MJ, Gwen and Peter headed for the exit.

"Yeah it was" peter agreed

As they headed to the exit they were stopped by one of the promoters at the front doors.

"Hey kids a reminder all next week is amateur wrestling so if you know anyone interested give theme this flyer and here's a complementary mask" said the promoter handing the flyer and mask to Peter.

"Um thanks" said peter taking the items and the red and black mask. Leaving the arena the 4 friends started to make their way home that was until a car pulled up with police lights flashing. The windows to the car rolled down and a face Gwen recognized greeted them.

"Hi daddy" said Gwen sweetly knowing she was in trouble

"GET IN THE CAR NOW!" George Stacy yelled

"Well guys I had fun see you later….bye peter" said Gwen as she kissed peter on the cheek.

"B-B-Bye" he replied stuttering a little and blushing.

Gwen then got in the car and it speed off into the night. Not long after Gwen left a expensive black limo pulled up to the trio.

"Well here's my ride you guys coming" said Harry

"I am" Mary Jane replied

"Um no thanks Harry I think I'll walk" said Peter

"Are you sure"

"I'm positive…but thanks though see you Monday" said peter as Harry and MJ got into the limo and drove off leaving Peter at the arena by himself.

'_I'll walk yeah right'_ thought peter as he ran around the arena and to the back of a near by building. With a mighty leap peter attached to the building a climbed to the top, reaching the top Peter took a running start and leaped across the rooftops.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"All right boys you know the drill, radio silence do not alert him to our presence from what the Kingpin said this guy has good hearing" said a man. There were four men in a van dressed in military gear and white masks.

"Do we have his location boss"

"yeah the Kingpin has dangled some bait and now we are waiting for him to take a bite" said the leader. Suddenly a voice over their radio's interrupted them.

"Sir, the Devil has arrived"

"Good, here we go boys remember 500,000 dead and 530,000 alive either way we get paid…so have at it" said the leader as they got out of the van, and started jogging to their destination.

"HELP ME!" screamed a voice in the night.

* * *

Somersaulting through the air all of Peter's problems just seemed to disappear. Like the fact that he and his Aunt are broke, that he still has trouble sleeping at night, but his peace was interrupted because at that moment his spider-sense went off. Landing in a crouch on a building peter looked around to see where the danger was coming from but there wasn't any he could see.

"HELP ME!" screamed a voice through the night air.

'_Maybe I should check it out'_ thought peter as he made his way to the scream, but not before reaching into his pocket and taking out the red and black mask and putting it on his face.

* * *

"Boss"

"Quiet idiot you want him to hear us"

"But there's someone else here"

"What"

"Yeah some moron in a red and black mask"

"Really…hmmmm......hang back and keep me posted" said the boss

"Yes sir"

* * *

Reaching his destination Peter peeked over the edge of the building he was on. A tall figure had a man by his throat and had him pressed against the back of a bar.

Peter couldn't make out what the figure was saying but peter knew he had to do something. Looking around Peter spotted a rock next to him. Grabbing the rock Peter used his increased ability of hand and eye coordination and threw the rock with all his might at the figure. The figure ducked at the last moment and turned to look in Peter's direction.

'_Oh shit'_ thought Peter before taking off across the rooftops.

* * *

"Boss the Devil is on the move"

"Pursue soldier and call us with the coordinates I've got a surprise for both of these masked clowns" said the boss.

* * *

Peter leaped across several more building before coming to a stop and leaned against a brick wall, to catch his breath.

'_stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid'_ thought peter, but he couldn't reflect for long, because at that moment his spider-sense buzzed very loudly.

'_Danger'_ reacting on instinct peter jumped to the side to avoid what looked like a red club imbedding itself into the spot he was just occupying.

"Whoa" said peter as he sat up hoping to get a glimpse of his attacker who at that moment decided to make himself known.

Stepping into the light Peter's attacker was the figure he had tried to hit, the figure was about 6'2, and was in a blood red costume complete with small devil horns sticking out from his head and the letters DD on his chest.

"Who are you!" Daredevil growled out

"What"

"Are you one of the Kingpins new recruits"

"Wait I'm…"

"ANSWER ME!" yelled Daredevil

"I DON"T KNOW WHAT YOU"RE TALKING ABOUT!" peter yelled back. The figure stopped for a second and titled his head to the side slightly.

'_Heart rate is elevated but that could be either fear or he's lying'_ thought Daredevil

"I'll ask you one more time who are you"

"I-I can't tell you" he replied

"WRONG ANSWER!" Daredevil yelled as he rushed at peter. Using his agility peter dodged the first punch that was aimed for his head, but his inexperience in fighting made him miss the left hook, and the roundhouse kick. Over and Over Daredevil pounded on peter with swift kicks and powerful punches. Peter started to get angry over the fact that this devil character was beating on him like a drum. Daredevil hit him again and again, right cross, left hook, side kick, knee to the head, but thanks to his durability Peter could take most of the blows and keep going, but, the attacks were started to get him and he couldn't take much more.

'_I need an opening'_ thought peter and on cue his spider- sense warned him again, ducking under a right hook, peter on instinct threw an uppercut and using his agility jumped in the air and threw a kick which knocked Daredevil back into the wall peter was leaning against earlier.

'_Whoa did I do that'_ thought peter in amazement

'_Jesus kid hits like a truck'_ thought Daredevil "Why did you attack me" asked Daredevil standing up and pulling his club from out of the wall.

"Dude all I know is that some guy yelled for help and when I got there this creepy guy was strangling him" said Peter

"So what you're saying is that you're just a dumb kid trying to play hero" said Daredevil relaxing

"What…I'm not a kid" Peter replied lamely

"Yeah you are I can tell" he stated

"How" asked peter

"Shhhhhh…..quiet" said Daredevil tilting his head to the side "Oh No" he said

'_spider-sense_' thought peter as he and Daredevil both sensed the danger coming. A man in a white mask and military armor was standing on a building a few feet away and he was holding an RPG aimed at Daredevil and Peter and he fired. The RPG flew straight for the two of them.

Peter turned and leaped to the next building just as the RPG hit blowing up the roof and causing the top to collapse and debris to shoot everywhere. The force of the RPG threw Peter's balance off in mid air and caused him to miss the ledge of the building and as a result he fell and hit a trash bin and then he hit the ground hard. Standing up slowly Peter's spider sense went off again, looking up peter saw the fiery remains of the roof about to fall on him and he had no way to dodge it

'_Not like this'_ he thought frozen in his spot. Suddenly a red club attached to some thick wire wrapped around him and yanked him out of the way, very roughly. Landing hard on the ground peter looked around in relief

"I'm not dead"

"No kid you're not………………. at least not yet" growled Daredevil as he stood over peter menacingly.

**END CHAPTER 9**

**Read and Review**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT in any form or fashion OWN ANY of these characters ALL CREDIT GOES TO MARVEL AND STAN LEE. I am NOT making any money of this NO money is being exchange so please DO NOT SUE, I ASK AGAIN please DO NOT SUE **

**New Chapter enjoy, review and review **

* * *

Chapter 10: Responsibility

"Not yet" repeated Peter as he struggled to get the wire off

"No not yet...but that could change at any moment" said Daredevil grabbing Peter by the front of his shirt and bringing him to eye level.

"You are a fucking idiot do you know that" growled Daredevil

"I was only……"

"Only what…… trying to be a hero….Don't make me laugh kid…there's no such thing as heroes….and the man I was attacking was a hired hitman that murdered three people earlier tonight" said Daredevil shaking peter as he said every word.

"Okay I get it" peter snapped

"NO you don't kid…you don't get it at all….Now the cops are coming I see you around here again not only will I beat the shit out of you again I'll turn you over to the cops" said Daredevil throwing peter to the ground, and making the wire return to his club. Rolling over peter watched as the red horned character stepped into the dark and disappeared like a specter into the night. Breaking out of his stupor peter left the scene as he heard the cops pull up to the abandoned burning building.

* * *

**12:00a.m. Parker house**

Peter opened the back door of his house only to be greeted by his Aunt.

"Aunt May…Oh man I-I" he started

"Grounded"

"Listen I can expl….."

"GROUNDED!" she yelled

"Fine" said peter through gritted teeth. Brushing past his Aunt, peter went to his room and slammed the door shut. Taking off his shirt peter got into his bed and feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day: Saturday 9:15**

Waking up from yet another nightmare peter stretched out his aching muscles. Getting up from his bed he went to the bathroom and washed up. A few minutes later found peter making his way downstairs but he stopped in his tracks, when he heard his Aunt on the phone with someone. Going to the other phone in the house peter gently picked up the phone and listen to his Aunt's conversation.

"Mrs. Parker your last check bounced and as a result your monthly bill go up another 100 dollars"

"That's impossible that check was good, you must've made a mistake"

"I assure you Mrs. Parker that we have not made a mistake"

"Please I can not afford a monthly increase is there any other way"

"Well your husband did leave some life insurance money behind for you to use, but the amount that he put into it will only cover you for the next few months, would you like to start using that"

"Yes please go ahead and start taking out the money from that account and I'll think of something in the meantime" said Aunt May talking to the bank teller over the phone.

Hearing enough peter gently placed the phone back on the hook and went back upstairs and to his room.

* * *

"Man Aunt May is stressed to the max" said Peter as he sat on his bed in deep thought, '_What can I do to help her'_ he thought. Getting up off his bed; Peter began to walk on the wall all the way to the ceiling.

'_How can I help Aunt May'_ peter thought pacing the ceiling of his room, _'Well I could make money in the circus, but I would be labeled a freak for the rest of my life……I can see it now look ma it's the spider boy' _thought Peter to himself. Detaching from the ceiling he landed in a crouch on his floor.

'_Maybe I could sell some of my inventions…….No I can't do that mostly because they aren't finished_' Walking to his window peter leaned against the glass and closed his eyes trying to make his brain think of something.

"There's go to be …..wait….wait a damn minute…that's it" said peter turning around searching his room for his pants from the night before. Going to his hamper peter grabbed his pants and turned his pockets inside out until he pulled out the flyer the promoter at the wrestling event handed him.

"This is it" said peter as he read the flyer. "All week World Wrestling will be holding Amateur wrestling. Any Amateur who wants to compete all week is welcomed and Next Saturday whichever amateur is till standing at the end of the week will get a shot at Bonesaw and a grand prized of 10,000 dollars, Colorful characters recommended" read peter.

'_Whoa 10 grand that would defiantly help Aunt may and I bet I'll be able to beat every wrestler there, seeing how being a hero is not my thing'_ thought peter referring to last night's encounter with that red horned character.

"Red Horned Bastard" said Peter

Getting up from his spot on the floor peter left his room and went to his lab in the attic. Throwing his pants to the floor peter went to his computer and turned it on. Once the computer booted up peter pulled up a file that was full of a complex equation.

'_okay if I'm going to be a wrestler I need a gimmick and since spiders are the theme, I need what every spider has……webs'_ thought peter as he started to work completing the complex formula.

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

"Okay I think this is it" said peter as he held up a two vials one red and one blue in his hands.

"If my calculations are correct once these liquids mix together and become exposed to oxygen, the reaction should give me a synthetic type of web that is similar to the ones that spider's produce….key word being should. Standing back peter threw the vials across the room and when they hit a fat spider web appeared on the ground.

"YES!" yelled peter amazed that it actually worked.

"Well that was the easy part, now comes the hard part, finding something to hold it in" said Peter as he looked around his lab.

'_Should be a piece of cake……key word being should'_ he thought

* * *

**Monday: Midtown High**

Peter was walking in the halls of midtown high, he was currently on his way to his science class. Opening the door to the class he was greeted by his teacher.

"Wow Mr. Parker on time for a change" said Dr. McCoy " and It seems you found Ms. Stacy as well wonderful now class can begin"

"What" started peter before he felt a pat on his shoulder, he turned to see Gwen standing right behind him smiling that perfect smile.

"Hey Cowboy"

"Hey Gwen what are you doing here"

"Why peter I'm hurt you don't remember our first conversation say it isn't so" Gwen teased

"Oh that's right you have advanced science too"

"Duh" she replied pushing past him and taking a seat in the back of the classroom. Peter followed her and took a seat right next to her.

"So how much trouble were you in on Friday" whispered Peter

"Grounded indefinitely….you" she whispered back.

"Pretty much the same"

"Price to pay for a good time"

"We did have a good time Friday didn't we"

"That we did"

"W-w-w-e-e-l-l would you like t-t-oo have a repeat of f-Friday b-but you know without Harry and Mary Jane, y-you know only i-if you want t-too" peter stuttered to get out

"A-are you asking me out on a date" asked Gwen

"O-only if you say yes"

"Well then the answer is yes I would love to" she replied

"C-cool" said peter looking at Gwen, "when would…" started peter but he and Gwen were interrupted by Dr. McCoy when he addressed the class.

"Okay class today we are gonna take a little test" , a collective groaned echoed through the room when he said the word test

"Now Now none of that it's a special type of test one that will not count against you in anyway, this test will examine the level of your science and math capabilities now do try to do your best" said Dr. McCoy passing out the thick test

'_Joy'_ thought peter sarcastically.

* * *

**That Night: The Arena**

"NEXT!" yelled the lady from behind a desk. A short figure walked up wearing: red and white sneakers, blue pants, a red shirt with a black spider painted in the middle of his chest, and a red mask with cut out eye holes.

"Yea there's no light weight contenders here small fry…NEXT!"

"Hey I was born this way now sign me up" peter snapped

"Fine….name" the lady asked.

"The Astonishing Human Spider boy" said Peter

"okay….hahaha…..down the..hahahaha…..hall to the…hahaha...left" said the lady laughing at his name.

'_I might have to work on the_ name' thought peter making his way to the line that formed at the end of the hall, but still hearing the woman's laugh.

One by one the amateurs had a turn and one by one they were all taken out on a stretcher to the hospital.

A guy calling himself the locksmith grabbed Peter's arm as he was being wheeled away on the stretcher

"HE BROKE MY LEGS, HE BROKE MY LEGS!" the locksmith yelled

'_Maybe this isn't the way to go about making money'_ thought peter but it was too late to change his mind because he was next.

"ALL RIHGT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE NOW REACHED THE FINAL CHALLENGER OF THE NIGHT…..LET'S HEAR IT FOR psssst what's the name" asked the announcer

"The Astonishing Human Spider-Boy" peter replied

"Kid that sucks…..LADIES AND GENTLEMEN LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE SPECTACULAR………..THE SENSATIONAL……THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN!" yelled the announcer. The curtains pulled to the side to reveal the challenger to the crowd and the reactions where instantly negative.

"BOOOOOOOOOO!" went the crowd

"Look at him he's a shrimp" yelled a fan"

"Hammer is gonna put the Hammer on you small fry" yelled another fan as peter walked to the ring to face his opponent. Deciding to be a showoff peter hopped over the ropes and into the ring with the muscle bound brute called Hammer.

"Ha you are my opponent I'll squash you like the insect you are named after" said Hammer threateningly

"Actually…tiny….. spiders are Arachnids not insects" peter said.

DING! Went the bell to start the match. With a mighty yell Hammer charged at peter and threw a right punch. Peter seeing the slow punch ducked the right punch and the left hook that followed. Using his agility Peter jumped over Hammer and kicked him in the back which sent him into the ropes. Spring off the ropes Hammer tried to clothesline peter but peter ducked the blow as well.

"Stand still you freak" growled Hammer.

"Nope" said Peter dodging another blow. Deciding now is the time to end the fight peter grabbed Hammer's arm and with his super strength picked him up over his head and slammed him to the ground on his head and knocked him out.

"Ugh" went Hammer painfully.

"AND THE WINNER IS THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN" yelled the announcer, which was immediately followed by the crowd cheering his name over and over.

'_Cool'_ thought peter as he raised his hands in the air to bask in the spotlight.

* * *

**Tuesday Night**

**BOOM! **Went the wrestler as he was slammed on the mat

"THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN WINS!"

* * *

**Wednesday Night**

"**AAAAAAAAAH" **yelled another wrestler as he was thrown out of the ring and hit the floor with a powerful thud.

"THE SENSATIONAL SPIDER-MAN WINS!

* * *

**THURSDAY NIGHT**

"**THE AMAZING…………………"**

* * *

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

"…………**..SPIDER-MAN WINS!" **

* * *

**Saturday: Parker House**

Peter sat in his lab at his work station with a big smile on his face. All week he had defeated everyone he came across in the ring and tonight he would face the last contender and then he would be rich.

"10 grand…. damn that's a lot of money and it's gonna be all mine" said Peter anticipating his win later on at the arena.

"First things First though I have to win the money and I will do it with this final twist……and viola" said peter putting the final touches on his as he recently dubbed invention his: web shooters. Picking up the two contraptions peter slipped both of them on his wrists. The first thing he felt when he put them on was that they were kind of tight, he designed them to fit comfortably, but then again they are just the prototypes.

"Okay now for the already mixed fluid" he said picking up one of the small capsule filled with the red and blue fluids that were already mixed and contained and snapped it into a small compartment on his web shooter.

"Here goes everything' he said as he aimed at a coke can sitting on the floor. Pressing down on the special trigger in the center of his palm a thin strand of web shot out and wrapped around the can.

"YES!" he yelled "My web shooters work….. HELL YES I am a fucking Genius, with these there's no way I can lose" said Peter, with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

**That night 7:00 p.m.**

"Hey Aunt May I'm going to the Library"

"Wait I'll drive"

"That's okay I'll take the bus"

"Peter Please I said I'll drive okay" said Aunt May in a tone that meant no arguing

"Okay" peter replied in a defeated tone _'damn'_ he thought while his Aunt grabbed her keys and coat and walked out of the door with him not far behind.

* * *

**The Library**

"What time will you be finished Peter"

"Umm I shouldn't be long and hour at the most"

"Okay I love you"

"Love you too Aunt May" said Peter getting out of the car and going inside the library. Watching from inside the building peter waited for his Aunt to drive off and when she did he exited the library and made his way to the arena.

'_10 grand here I come'_ thought peter entering the arena and going to the bathroom to change.

* * *

**The Arena**

"NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR, THE DAVID VS GOLIATH OF THE CENTURY GIVE IT UP FOR THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN" yelled the Announcer. The curtains flew away revealing peter in his home made costume and making his way to the ring like he had been doing all week. Reaching the ring he showed off by hopping over the ropes and into the ring.

"Ha you're this spider person I've been hearing about"

"Yep"

"Well prepare to be squished…….LOWER THE CAGE" said Bonesaw. With a loud groan, the metal cage began to lower down to the ring and trap the two combatants.

"Hey hold on no one ever said anything about a cage…..unlock the damn door!" yelled peter

"Hey shrimp the cage stays….I got you for 5 minutes and I'm going to enjoy every second" said Bonesaw as he charged peter. Firing two thin webs lines from his web shooters peter pulled himself up and attached to the cage.

"Ha-ha cheap tricks won't save you punk" said Bonesaw climbing the cage to reach Peter. Peter seeing him climb after him decided to show off again and back flipped off the cage and into the ring. Little did peter know that Bonesaw wasn't the top wrestler for nothing. Bonesaw leaped off the cage and delivered a vicious dropkick to Peter's head. Quickly getting up Bonesaw started to stomp on Peter's back. Giving peter one final stomp, Bonesaw turned to the crowd and raised his hands in the air.

"YEAAAH BONESAW!" yelled the crowd "BONESAW! BONESAW! BONESAW! BONESAW!

'_Ow_' thought peter as started to get up. Bonesaw saw that peter was getting up and went over towards him, Peter saw him coming and when he neared Peter kicked him in the stomach, and then he kicked him the head, which sent Bonesaw stumbling back, but it didn't stop him from charging again. Peter using his smarts used Bonesaw's momentum against him by using his feet to flip him into the cage hard and knocking him out.

"…..7...8...9...10…..AND THE WINNER IS THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN in 2:35s" yelled the announcer.

"SPIDER-MAN!... SPIDER-MAN! ……………….SPIDER-MAN!" yelled the crowd over and over again.

* * *

**Backstage**

"Umm I think your math is off 200 bucks isn't 10 grand" said Peter to the manager backstage in his office.

"That's right it isn't but you see buddy you didn't read the fine print in the flyer" replied the manager.

"What"

"In order to receive the full 10 grand said wrestler has to sign a contract for 1 year before the final amateur fight and has to reveal said identity and along with address and age; also during the final fight said challenger has to spend 4:50s to 5minutes in the ring with Bonesaw and my friend you did neither of those things I have stated so you get 200 and you're lucky to get that" said the manager with a smirk.

"Hey asshole I need that money!" yelled peter slamming his hand on the table shaking it slightly.

"Sound like you have a personal problem, now get outta here" the manager replied leaning back in his chair and counting all the money he made in the week. Peter growled and then left the office in anger, brushing past a blonde haired guy with a bag.

"Damn I love it when idiots don't read the fine print" said the Manager smiling, turning slightly he saw someone else come in his office.

"Hey who the hell….." started the owner before the blonde haired guy threw a bag in his face.

"I'm the guy that's robbing you now put the money in the bag a be quick" said the guy pulling out a gun and cocking it.

'_Stupid, Fat,_ _Arrogant_' thought peter standing at the elevator waiting for it to open.

"HEY! STOP THAT GUY HE STOLE MY MONEY!" yelled the Manager. Peter turned around to see the guy he brushed past running towards him with a big bag and gun in his hand. Thinking this was karma coming back on the sleazy manager, peter stepped aside letting the crook run past him and into the elevator. Locking eyes with Peter the crook said one word before the doors closed.

"Thanks"

"Hey kid why did you let him go now he's got my money" said the manager running up to peter.

"Sounds like you've got a personal problem….now get outta here" replied peter smirking at the manager. The manager having nothing else to say gritted his teeth and walked away from peter shaking his head.

'_Serves him right_' thought peter pressing the elevator button again.

"You shouldn't have done that peter" came the voice of a young blond girl about his age, leaning against the wall and holding some cotton candy.

"Yeah, well what do you know" replied peter as the elevator opened and he stepped in.

"I know stuff" said the blond girl taking a bite of her cotton candy.

"Whatever" replied peter as the elevator doors closed, '_Ha the guy robs me and he gets robbed, how's that for poetic justice'_ thought peter pulling off his mask.

* * *

**Outside the arena**

Peter was walking towards the library that was down the street from the arena when he saw a large crowd of people surrounding several police cars. Being curious peter walked to the crowd and pushed his way to the front and a look of horror crossed his face.

"Oh my God Aunt May" yelled peter seeing his Aunt on the ground with her eyes closed.

"Stay Back" said an officer trying to hold the crowd at bay.

"That's My Aunt!" yelled peter breaking the officers hold on him, and kneeling next to his Aunt

"What Happened?"

"She was carjacked, bullet grazed her head, but don't worry she'll survive, she just fainted, she's lucky; the paramedics are on the way" said the officer hearing the paramedics close by. Looking at his Aunt on the ground hurt Peter had a quick flashback of his Uncle Ben in the same position, and he clenched his fist in anger.

"All officers …..the suspect is heading north on 8th avenue" went the radio of the officer behind peter; " Pursue with caution suspect is armed" the radio continued.

'_North 8__th__ avenue'_ thought peter angrily; standing up peter took off in the direction of the suspect.

"HEY KID COME BACK!" yelled the officer but it was too late peter wasn't listening.

Peter ran with all of his might, he didn't feel the cold night air whipping against his face he didn't feel anything but pure malice at the person that dared to hurt his Aunt, the person the attempt to kill her in cold blood for her car, some crook tried to take his Aunt away just as some crooks took away his Uncle, no at that moment all peter knew was hate. Ducking into an alley peter with a mighty leap, landed on the side of a building at started to climb at a fast pace. Reaching the top peter ran and jumped off and to the next building. Following the sounds of the sirens Peter caught up to the cops chasing the crook, but the next building was too far away.

'_Damn it'_ thought peter '_wait my web shooters, but I've never tried……no this guy tried to kill Aunt May I can't let that go…..Man up Parker' _

Peter fired a web line and it stuck to the building he said a silent prayer and leapt off.

"**WHOOO HOOOOOO!" **he yelled as he felt the thrill of web swinging for the first time. Reaching the height of his swing peter let go and fired another web line and then another, until he was swinging directly over his Aunt's car. Swinging on the web line peter judged the distance and leapt off the web line and landed on the roof of the car. Using his strength he punched a hole in the roof and tried to grab the crook's face. The Crook started to swerve all across the street; the crook took a hard right and crashed into an abandoned building. Peter jumped off the car and stuck to the building, and he watched as the crook stumbled out of the car and made his way into the abandoned building.

* * *

**Inside the Building**

"What the hell was that" said the crook out loud while he was running up the stairs to the top floor of the building.

"Shit dead end' said the crook reaching the top only to see an open area that was used for storing things and plenty of windows.

"You got that right" said a voice. Shooting his gun in every direction the crook waited for the voice again.

"You missed'

"Who are you?"

"Your executioner" said peter dropping for the ceiling and kicking the guy in the head. The crook fell, but peter didn't let up, grabbing him by the jacket peter picked him up and rammed his head into a window and then tossed him into some boxes. The crook crawling on the ground saw his gun and he lunged for it, he stood up and turned to try to aim it, but peter grabbed his arm and broke it.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH……okay….okay…please….please… just give me chance…." He stuttered

"Were you gonna give my Aunt a chance huh……no you weren't you shot her in the head…..why should I give you a chance huh…….ANSWER ME!" yelled peter grabbing the guy and bringing his face into the light.

"YOU….NO….NOT YOU…" said peter in shock. It was the same crook he let go, realization dawn on peter in that moment, his Aunt was hurt, shot at point blank, and it was his fault, he caused his Aunt to be shot all because he wanted revenge, he was responsible for his Aunt's current situation.

"No….noooooooo" said peter letting the crook drop, peter took a step back and turned around feeling as if he was gonna throw up, but that proved to be a mistake because with his back turned the crook pulled a knife with his good arm and charged at peter.

'_spider sense'_ thought peter but he only half as fast as he should have been and the knife slashed his arm, but peter reacting on instinct kicked the crook as hard as he could, sending the crook flying back to the ground. The crook got up shakily and looked at peter with fear in his eyes, he started backing up, until he tripped over his own feet and fell out of the window that peter bashed his head into earlier.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled the crook as he fell.

"NO!" yelled peter as he saw the crook fall out the window and to the ground dead.

"Up there who is that" yelled a police officer from the ground.

"Uh-oh"

"POLICE FREEZE" yelled officers running up the stairs and to the top, but the room was empty.

* * *

High above New York City sat 14yr old Peter Parker, reflecting on the events of the day

"How could I have been so stupid" said Peter holding his head in his hands, with tears running down his eyes. During his reflection peter suddenly thought about the last thing his Uncle Ben told him, that day in the ice cream shop, all those years ago

"_Remember Peter with Great Power There's also a Great Responsibility; remember that and you'll never go wrong" _

"I-I'm sorry Uncle Ben that I forgot what you told me, and Aunt May got hurt because of my stupidity, but I promise that it will never happened again for as long as there is breath in my body I will protect those that can't protect themselves…I will use my powers for good….it's ……it's my responsibility" said Peter standing up from his spot on the building. He looked to the sky for a moment, before he took a mighty leap, and leapt off the building firing a web line and swinging away, into the night.

* * *

**Later that Night: Police Station**

"Stacy...in my office" said the police Captain "Close the door behind you, so what do we got on the crook"

" Just some small time punk with a gun; Victim May Parker bullet grazed her so she'll be fine, her nephew Peter Parker was the witness to the Kassidy case from last week" said Lieutenant Stacy

"Well the Parkers have had an interesting two weeks…. and the perp"

"Dead, it seems he was beaten and then thrown out the window of the building…at least that's what the officers on scene said"

"Jeez, so there's a third Party here did anyone get an ID on the third person"

"The officers on the scene were only able to give us a sketch" said Lieutenant Stacy handing over the sketch

"What's that on his chest?"

"It appears to be a Spider sir"

"Send it to every Precent tell them to be on the lookout for this-this spider person….tell them he's wanted for questioning" said the Captain

"Yes sir" Lieutenant Stacy replied leaving the office and closing the door behind him.

* * *

**END CHP 10**

**Read and Review**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT in any form or fashion OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO MARVEL AND STAN LEE, absolutely NO MONEY is being exchanged, I am making NO money off this story, no money is in my hands so I ask PLEASE DO NOT SUE, I have no money I'm broke, SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE. **

**Hey it's me back with a new Chapter remember to review, reviews are a writers fuel…but anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Birth of a Legend

**2 weeks later 12:00 midnight**

"Alright lady, hand over ya money" said a menacing voice pulling out a knife and holding it to a woman's neck.

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME"

"QUIET!...and it's not like yelling is gonna help ya…..nobody's coming sweet cheeks now shut up before I mess up that pretty face" said the crook, dragging the knife across the woman's face

"I don't think so" said a new voice and the voice was followed by a trash can being thrown at the crook. The can hit the crook full force and he fell down to the ground. Stepping out of the shadows peter made himself known, he was wearing his wrestling outfit: red and white sneakers, blue pants, red shirt with spider painted on, and a red and black mask.

"Run Miss and don't look back" said peter seriously.

"Thank You" she said running past peter and out of the alley.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life, do you know who I work for…..huh DO YOU!" yelled the crook standing up,

"No….and I don't care, the free ride you and the low life's of this city have had are over" growled peter leaping into the air and bringing both feet down on the crooks head knocking a few of the crook's teeth out, Peter then grabbed the crook by the shirt and delivered a viscous right hook and then a left hook which knocked the guy out. Peter turned around quickly when he heard police sirens approaching, the woman he saved must have found some police officers; dropping the crook Peter, leapt in the air and fired a web line and swung away.

* * *

**Parker House Later**

Landing on the roof of his house Peter looked around to see if anyone was watching, making sure everything was clear, Peter crawled in through the window of the attic and into his lab, he closed the window once he was inside.

'_Two weeks….I've been at this thing for two weeks'_ thought Peter pulling off his mask and shoes. It has been two weeks since peter made it his mission in life to use his powers for good and protect the people of New York from crime, and two weeks since his Aunt was shot. Aunt May had been released from the hospital a few days later with a clean bill of health, she needed to rest and stay off her feet for about a week, but the fear Peter saw in his Aunt's eyes as she was released, shook him to his core because he knew that he was the reason. Peter took off his gear and put on his spare clothes that he had in his lab. Turning off the lights peter made his way out of the attic and went downstairs. When he got downstairs he saw his Aunt asleep on the couch, she had fallen asleep while watching the news. Walking over to her peter gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned down the TV. Going into the kitchen Peter tried to find himself something to eat. Settling on some mac and cheese peter fixed himself a plate and was about to go back up to his room when he saw something on TV that stopped him in his tracks. Putting down his plate he went to the T.V. and turned up the volume, but loud enough that he could hear it and not disturb his Aunt.

* * *

**T.V. **

If you are just joining us I'm Gloria Red bringing you a special Bulletin: Serial Killer Cletus Kassidy has struck again. Police Captain William Calhoon and his 13yr old daughter have been abducted by Kassidy earlier this evening, a video tape was dropped off at the police station and here at channel 5 news: if you have small children please ask them to leave: _"Hello New York this is Kassidy bringing you another victim. Here I have a man police Captain Calhoon to be exact who has given you his word that he was going to what did he say oh yea apprehend the psychopath Cletus Kassidy and now look at him all tied up and beat to hell; well this is what happens when you try to stop a force of nature like my self….now if you ever want to see your precious captain and his lovely daughter again, I want 250 million dollars delivered to Washington ave, building 18, come quick or there'll be pieces of him and his daughter all over New York; hahahahahaha toodles" _

All police headquarters are searching for Kassidy and his followers, but it's uncertain if the police will be able to stop this manic before he claims the life of another person: I'm Gloria Red Reporting:

* * *

Peter balled up his fist and then turned to look at his sleeping Aunt and the bandage on her head. Making up his mind peter quickly went up stairs to his lab in the attic. Taking off his spare clothes peter took out his wrestling outfit. He put on his blue pants and red shirt with the spider painted on, next he put on his red and white shoes, and then he put on his web shooters making sure that they were full, and then lastly he put on his red and black mask. Going to the window he looked both ways before he climbed to the roof. Peter started to hop on roof to roof until he reached the end of the block. With a powerful leap peter fired a web line and swung off into the city determined to bring down Kassidy once and for all.

* * *

**Downtown Manhattan**

"Drive Faster Lieutenant!" Yelled Terry

"Terry listen I'm driving as fast as I can"

"That's not good enough; I want to nail this bastard"

"I know Terry but rushing head long into this situation is dangerous, we've been chasing this guy for months, he's smart, So I have no doubt that this is a trap" said Lieutenant Stacy as his car came to a screeching halt at Washington ave building 18, which was an old abandon building. When they received word about the captain they realized they weren't that far away and they decided to go ahead of everyone else.

"So…what should we do …..should we wait" she asked

"No the captain might be hurt …..let's go through the back…carefully though" said Stacy pulling out his gun and going around the back of the building.

Unknown to the two officers down below, a figure in the sky swung low and attached to the side of the building. Quietly as he could peter crawled to a dusty window and broke it. Peeking in he saw that it was clear and he crawled inside.

* * *

**Inside the Building**

Four men holding automatic weapons were on the top floor of the abandon building looking out of the window, when they heard a noise.

"Hey Tony….what was that"

"How should I know, hey…..Gus….Razor…go check it out" said Tony. Gus and Razor two average height and average looking thugs left the room to go check on the noise they all had heard.

"Hey did Kassidy give you any other orders….like what happens when the cops get here" asked the guy in the room

"Nope he said just sit tight and he'll take care of everything…..he always does" said Tony, looking at the Police Captain and his daughter tied to two chairs with bombs strapped to their chest.

* * *

A couple of floors below Razor and Gus were checking around the building searching for the noise

"Hey Razor..."

"Yeah"

"I just thought of something why did the boss want the four of us to stay here when the cops are just gonna arrest us when they get here" asked Gus, but before Razor could answer they both felt guns in there backs.

"My thought's exactly….drop the guns" said Lieutenant Stacy

"And put your hands on your heads" continued Detective Lee.

"Ummm….no" said Razor turning quickly and knocking Detective Lee's gun away, Gus did the same thing with Lieutenant Stacy. Stacy and Lee began to struggle with the two thugs, each trying to overpower the other. Detective Lee kneed her attacker in the stomach, but instead of going down he tackled her. They both fell to the ground, Razor tried to punch her but she dodged it and hit him in his throat, and then kicked him in the chest. Rolling over she was searching for her gun when Razor jumped on her and wrapped his arm around her throat, Detective Lee struggled with him until she felt the cold metal of a knife against her neck which made her stop struggling.

'_Damn it'_ she thought to herself.

Stacy threw a punch which connected to Gus nose, Gus recovered quickly and threw a hard right cross that connected to Stacy's face making him stagger back a bit but not fall down, Gus lunged at the Lieutenant, but he dodge it which made Gus hit his head on the wall. Lieutenant Stacy grabbed Gus and rammed his head into the wall again and then he kicked Gus in the groin and then punched him face a few times, knocking him out. Looking at the ground the Lieutenant grabbed his gun and turned around with his weapon in hand aimed it at the other thug who had his partner by the neck with a knife.

"Now, Now cop you wouldn't want me to slip accidentally would you…..drop the gun" said Razor threateningly, through bloody teeth.

"Lieutenant Shoot Him" said Terry

"Damn it" said Lieutenant Stacy dropping his gun

"Damn it George you should have taken the shot" snapped Terry

"Yeah George you should've taken the shot now her death is on your hands" said Razor raising his hand to stab her, but suddenly his hand was covered with a sticky substance that looked like a web.

"The hell" said Razor before he was yanked away and slammed head first into the wall, knocking him out.

Detaching from the ceiling Peter showed himself to the two officers.

"You….hands above your head" yelled George grabbing the gun from the floor.

"Hold on I just saved you partner's life"

"Quiet…your wanted for question in a homicide two weeks ago and you need to be brought in"

"Well then George…it seems we're in a dilemma either you can take me in for questioning or we can go save the captain and his daughter…your choice" replied Peter with his hands up. Lieutenant Stacy took a moment to consider what the masked vigilante in front of him just said, lowering his gun Stacy looked him in the eyes

"Fine we'll settle this after….and it's Lieutenant Stacy to you" he said brushing past Peter and leaving the room.

"Thanks for the assist by the way" said Detective Lee rubbing her neck and picking up her gun.

"No problem" Peter replied as he followed the two further into the building and towards the top floor.

* * *

Kicking open the door Lieutenant Stacy and Detective Lee got the drop on the two thugs that were guarding the Captain and his Daughter.

"Hands in the air" yelled Stacy

"And no quick Movements" Terry chimed in aiming her weapon at one of the thugs. Realizing they had no other choice the two thugs dropped their weapons and raised their hands in the air. Lieutenant Stacy walked over to the two and put handcuffs on the both of them.

"Hey….George is it just me or was this way too easy"

"It's not just you Terry….this was too easy"

"Here's why" said Peter who was standing in front of the unconscious Captain and his teary eyed daughter. They both were strapped to a bomb and the time had reached 40 seconds before it was to explode.

"Good Lord….we need bomb squad" said Terry

"No Time" said George

"Do you know how to diffuse a bomb George?"

"No, but according to the timer we got 36s to figure it out" said The Lieutenant. Leaning closer to the bomb Peter reached out for one of the connecting wires when Lieutenant Stacy grabbed his hand.

"Hey what do you think you are doing…don't touch that" he said

"Listen I may have a way to disarm this bomb….but you're gonna have to trust me"

"George let him go" said Terry. Looking back at his partner and then to the ticking bomb George reluctantly let Peter's arm go. Peter reached out for a wire, when his spider sense went off, going to the next wire his spider sense went off again, so he went to the last wire and when he didn't feel anything he pulled the wire and the bomb stopped with 15s left on the timer. Everyone in the room let out a collective breath that they were holding in.

"How did you do that kid" asked Detective Terry Lee

"Trade secret and I'm not a kid" Peter replied

"Well your voice says different kid" Lieutenant George Stacy chimed in, while he was kneeling down to untie the captain's daughter.

"Lily…Lily it's alright your safe now"

Terry went to untie the captain, but as she touched him he fell out of the chair and tripped a hidden wire in the room.

'_SPIDER SENSE'_ thought peter frantically, thinking quickly he pulled out two spare web cartridges that he had brought just in case and threw them to the ground covering him, George, Terry, and Lily in a thick coat of webbing just as the entire room erupted in flames and destruction.

* * *

After a few minutes, the flames began to die down and the webbing was starting to burn away, when Peter's hand broke the webbing and began to rip it off.

"Is everyone alright" asked Peter as he ripped the remaining webbing off of himself and everyone else, _'I can't believe that actually worked'_ he thought to himself.

"What is this stuff" asked Terry pulling the webbing off her face

"A special formula" he replied

"DADDY!" yelled Lily looking for her father, but all she could find was his burnt skeleton.

"NOOOOOO!" she yelled and started to cry. George kneeled down to her and cradled her as she cried for her father.

"Damn it….Kassidy Gets away with killing another person and we are still stuck at square one….DAMN IT" she yelled stomping on the ground. Peter had to turn away as he got a look at the remains of the police captain and the two thugs. As he looked away he looked down to the ground and noticed something among the debris.

"Maybe he didn't get away after all" said Peter to himself, bending down to pick up a piece of shrapnel that was in the bomb.

"Why do you say that" asked Terry

"Well look at this" he said showing them the large shard of metal, "This bomb had some metal shrapnel in it, and this is not a common type of metal…..in fact this type of metal was banned not that long ago…I-I-think I know where Kassidy might be" said Peter standing, and walking towards the large opening in the building that was made by the explosion.

"Good…wait for back up to come and we can take him out together" said George but when he and Terry looked up Peter had already jumped out the window.

"Damn" they said together, as they watched him swing away.

* * *

**Above the City**

Swinging high in the air Peter swung as fast as he could toward the Hell's Kitchen district of New York. Entering the district Peter swung to a construction plant that made the type of shrapnel that he had found earlier. As he swung into Hell's Kitchen his presence was noticed by a figure on the roof of a building hiding in the shadows, the firgure started to follow Peter's movements in the dead of night towards the construction factory.

* * *

**Construction Factory**

"That metal shrapnel was made here at the this factory, that type of metal was banned because it was too weak and kept breaking apart…I guess having nothing to do on Friday nights and watching the science channel pays off….Kassidy must be in here" said peter to himself, while landing on the roof and crawling to the side of the factory and peeking in through a window. Slipping in through the old window, peter crawled along the ceiling, but unknown to him, was that he was being followed. As he crawled along the ceiling and deeper into the factory Peter could hear laughing and loud talking, but the laugh he heard was a very familiar one that he immediately recognized.

* * *

"Hahahhaha I bet the cops are finding my little present right about now" laughed Kassidy

"Hey boss what about the guys you left behind to baby-sit"

"What about them…If they were to stupid to realize that they were being used then they have no business being alive" stated Kassidy taking a big bite out of his apple.

"So you just let them die"

"Yep" he replied chewing his Apple

"What about the cops the heat will be us on now"

"Boy you worry a lot…the heat has been on for months now and the cops are always 3 steps behind…so whose gonna stop me" said Kassidy leaning back in his chair, with a big grin on his face.

Dropping from the ceiling Peter landed in the middle of the table everyone was sitting at and grabbed Kassidy by his jacket.

"I Am" said Peter shaking and looking Kassidy in his eyes, both staring at each other, one with pure evil and the other with pure determination.

* * *

**End Chp 11: Review and Review**

**p.s: We are reaching the end of volume 1 I think there are about three more chapters left, but not to worry Volume 2 is right around the corner, I have about 22 chapters written, so it shouldn't be a long wait….until next time. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT in any form or fashion OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT goes to MARVEL and STAN LEE, I am making no money off this story, NO MONEY IS BEING exchanged, so PLEASE DO NOT SUE, I have no money I promise you, PLEASE DO NOT SUE…**

**New Chapter: don't forget to review**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Big Beat Down

**Saturday 2:00 am: Abandoned Factory**

"OOOOOOO…look here gang it seems we have a party crasher" said Kassidy playfully.

CLICK! CLICK! was all that peter heard when he turned around, he saw that Kassidy's crew of 12 men and women in the room had their weapons pointed at him.

'_Oh shit….did not think this one through_' thought peter, "Put your weapons down…..if you shoot me you'll hit your boss" said Peter

"So" came the reply from one of guys

"hahahaha….I could've told you that wouldn't work….you see boy everyone in this room is a cold blooded killer, people who would kill their own family members, people that will shoot their own boss if necessary….my kind of people.…..so the question is boy are you prepared to die…because I am…. I think it'll be fun" said Kassidy with a sadistic smile.

"You people are insane"

"And proud of it…FIRE!" yelled Kassidy but Peter reacted before any of them; He tossed Kassidy into the first two thugs he saw and leaped from the table to behind some metal crates in the factory.

"KILL HIM!" yelled Kassidy standing up and pulling out his gun and shooting in the direction he saw Peter jump towards. As Kassidy started to shoot everyone else started firing as well at the metal crates.

'_Shit now what'_ thought peter from behind the crates trying to think of a way out of the situation he was currently in. Peter from his spot looked up and spotted a crane hold up some crates above the people with guns, '_That's it'_ he thought. Following the crane with eyes he spotted the controls, firing a web line at the controls he yanked on a switch, the crane released the crates and they fell and hit three of the people with guns, and it also gave Peter a break from the gun fire. Jump from his position, he fired another web line at the crane and swung around it, then swung low and kicked two of the shooters, knocking them down, he then turned and punched another shooter. Before they could fire their guns on him he jumped and stuck to the wall and tried to look for Kassidy. Peter spotted Kassidy running towards the exit, which was in the far back of the factory. Aiming his web shooters peter fired multiple globs of webbing at the door webbing it shut and trapping Kassidy inside of the factory with everyone else.

'_So that's the way you wanna play it huh kid'_ thought Kassidy turning around and shooting at peter with his gun. Peter's spider sense started buzzing loudly, so he started climbing up the wall as fast he could. Once he reached the ceiling he crawled behind some of the metal beams so the bullets didn't hit him.

'_Now what'_ thought peter hearing the bullets ricochet off the metal beams.

* * *

"Yeah that's it don't let up, let's show this freak he doesn't mess with us" yelled one of shooters. The reamaing nine shooters were so busy shooting at Peter that they failed to notice another figure in a red costume with the letters DD on his chest approach them. Daredevil crept up behind one of the shooters and wrapped his club around their throat and silently choked the shooter out. Daredevil then threw his club at the next shooter's neck, and he quickly dashed over swept the shooters feet knocking her down, he then grabbed his club and twisted it to reveal a thick wire inside. He threw one end of the club and the wire wrapped around two of the shooters, with a mighty tug on the wire the two shooters heads were slammed together. Daredevil retracted the wire and set his sights on the other five shooters who still haven't notice him. Daredevil crept up behind another shooter and hit three pressure points in her back, making her got stiff, he then crept up behind the next shooter and choked him out just like he did the first shooter. Daredevil threw his club at the legs of the remaining three shooters, the wire wrapped around their legs and Daredevil pulled making them fall. While, there were on the ground he rushed up and kicked the first person the face, not breaking his stride he spun around and back fisted the second shooter. The last shooter the one that had shouted was all that was left, Daredevil jumped in the air and brought one knee down on the shooters back, but before the guy could yell out in pain, he delivered a chop to the guy's neck knocking him out. Standing up and retracting his wire, he looked up and through his radar sense he could hear Peter's heart beating extremely fast, indicating that Peter was scared for his life. Daredevil just shook his head, and retreated quickly into the shadows behind some crates just as Peter peeked around from the metal beams.

* * *

Suddenly the sounds of bullets stopped. Peter carefully peeked from around the metal beam to see what had happened and he was surprised at what he saw. He saw that the remaining nine shooters were on the ground and they were unconscious.

'_What the hell'_ thought peter as he slowly crawled down the wall, landing on the ground and walking towards the unconscious shooters.

'_Spider sense'_ peter thought. Rolling to the side Peter just avoided being wrapped up in a eerie familiar thick wire, attached to a red club. Standing up Peter turned around to see the last person he wanted to see, it was the red clad figure, with the red devil horns and the letters DD on his chest.

"What are you doing here kid" said Daredevil

"I'm not a kid, and what does it look like" Peter replied "Where's Kassidy" peter continued.

"Quiet" said Daredevil tilting his head to the side slightly "There" Daredevil pointed at a tank, which said flammable across the front. Stepping from his hiding place behind the tank Kassidy pointed his gun at Peter and Daredevil.

"Well, Well… first there was only one freak now there's two….who are you supposed to be" asked Kassidy.

"My name is Daredevil and you're in my kitchen….now drop the gun and I promise to only break one limb' said Daredevil in a low and menacing voice.

"OOOOOOOH…..a tough guy and a devil worshiper at that…you know I worship the devil too and the first rule is to stay away from cold places…..so let me turn up the HEAT!" yelled Kassidy firing at the tank.

"MOVE!" yelled Daredevil, as he and peter began running as fast as they could towards an old and dusty window. Reaching the window they both jumped through it just as the entire factory blew up in a impressive show of destruction and fire, The force of the blast sent the two flying through the air, and they landed roughly on the ground outside.

* * *

**Across Town**

"Lieutenant Stacy!" yelled a female Officer while running up to him and Detective Lee, while they were standing in front of the building where the late Captain and his daughter were formally being held.

"Yes, officer Watanabe" said Lieutenant Stacy turning to face the officer

"Sir, we just received a 911 call, from an eye witnessed that said they were in the vicinity when an abandoned metal factory exploded" said Officer Wantanabe.

"Did you say a metal factory" asked Detective Lee coming up behind officer Wantanabe.

"Yes, I did" she replied.

"George I bet you my paycheck that's where he went"

"You would probably win that bet…Wantanabe stay here with her…..Terry let's go before that kid gets himself killed" said Lieutenant Stacy passing officer Wantanabe and running to his car with Terry not too far behind.

"Wait...Lieutenant who are you talking about" asked Officer Wantanabe

"I'll explain later right now I need you to look after the Captain's daughter and call back up and tell them where we went, if I'm right tonight Cletus Kassidy will be in handcuffs" said Lieutenant Stacy getting into his car and driving off with his lights flashing and siren blaring.

"I hope you're right" said Officer Wantanabe as she watched the car speed off towards the Hell's Kitchen district of New York.

* * *

"Ouch" groaned Peter as he slowly rolled over onto his side. While he fortunate to be alive he was not without injury. Some of the fire had hit him burning some of his clothes and a little bit of his arm, but it wasn't too bad. Even though the spider that bit him granted him durability, he was still in a lot of pain. Stumbling to his feet Peter fought the urge to throw up, he was a bit disoriented from the blast, but that fact that he was alive was a miracle in itself.

'_Yep, still not hating the spider_ _powers'_ thought Peter '_oh no spider sense….but where is_…' he thought as he looked around he saw Daredevil a few feet away from him and he was starting to get up, but following his spider sense peter saw that some of the debris from the factory was heading in Daredevil's direction. Running as fast as he could Peter dove and tackled Daredevil out of the way just as the fiery debris hit the spot he was just occupying.

"You alright" asked Peter

"Fine" Daredevil growled out pushing peter off of him, he of course was lying. Daredevil having the hyper sensitive senses, that he had, was in complete agony. The loud bang of the explosion and him being so close, threw his hearing and radar sense in disarray, the strong smell of the smoke from the fire clouded his powerful sense of smell, Daredevil was in one of those rare vulnerable states that he hated being in, but in the business of crime fighting it happens to the best of warriors, and being the warrior that he is Daredevil fought to stand to his feet, but he knew he was in no shape to go after Kassidy.

"L-L-Listen to me kid….y-you're gonna have to go after Kassidy…h-he couldn't have gotten too far, you can still catch up to him….before he kills someone else" said Daredevil falling to one knee.

"What About…" started Peter

"GO!" yelled Daredevil pushing peter as hard as he could. Peter taking the hint from Daredevil turned and fired a web and swung away hoping with all his might that Kassidy hadn't gone too far.

* * *

**Not too far away**

"Augh" growled Kassidy as he stumbled down the street trying to run away. During his escape some of the fiery debris found itself imbedded into his leg.

'_Maybe that wasn't such a good idea….oh well'_ thought Kassidy giggling slightly as he stumbled from the sidewalk and into the middle of the street. SCREECH! Went the car that almost hit Kassidy.

"Hey buddy….are you al…." BANG! The man in the car never got a chance to finish because Kassidy pulled out his gun and shot the man in the head. Kassidy then limped around the car to the driver's side.

"Thanks I needed a car" he said yanking the guy out of the car and tossing his body to the ground.

* * *

BANG!

"That was a gun" said Peter doing a flip in mid air to change direction so he could follow the sound of where he heard the gunshot. Swinging low from around a building peter saw a man lying in the street and a car driving away, swerving as it sped down the street.

'_DAMN IT!...I have to catch this guy… COME ON PARKER_!' peter thought to himself swinging faster after Kassidy. At the height of his swing Peter was about to fire another web when he heard a click, which came from his web shooters, indicating that he was out of webs, and he began to fall. As Peter neared the ground he saw a lamp post and grabbed it and swung around on it and launched himself onto the rooftop of a nearby building.

"DAMN IT" he yelled as he saw Kassidy drive faster and faster down the street "HE IS NOT GETTING AWAY" Peter yelled again as he started to run across the roof tops at top speed. Using his agility to hop roof top to roof top, Peter caught up to Kassidy's stolen car. Judging the distance Peter said a silent prayer and then with a mighty leap he sailed through the air and land on the roof the stolen car, with a loud thud.

'_Spider sense'_ he thought leaning back just in time to avoid four bullets that came through the roof from, Kassidy's gun. Peter then heard a Click! which meant that Kassidy's gun was empty. Peter leaned to the driver's side of the car and started punching the window until the glass shattered. Peter then started trying to grab for the wheel. Kassidy not making it easy, started to elbow Peter in the face as hard as he could, but Peter just wouldn't let go. Peter pulled hard on the wheel and the car swerved wildly on the road until it came to a screeching halt when it crashed full force into a parked car. Leaping off the car peter turned to face Kassidy.

Kassidy lifted his bloody face from the wheel and painfully opened the door and tumbled out and onto the ground. Slowly rolling over, Kassidy opened his eyes to see Peter walking towards him.

"Heh…Heh….augh….Damn kid you're a persistent one" laughed Kassidy as he painfully started to rise to his feet.

"I'm not a …_spider sense_…" Peter reacted with just enough time to do a backflip and avoid two bullets that were meant for his head. Peter kept flipping until he landed behind a dumpster in the alley that was behind him. Looking around Peter spotted a tin garbage lid next to the dumpster. Thinking quickly he grabbed it and jumped, while in the air he threw the lid at Kassidy, and knocked the gun away. Springing off the wall Peter landed in front of Kassidy, Kassidy threw a punch, but peter was too fast and ducked under the punch, and then delivered his own punch to Kassidy's stomach. Peter gave Kassidy an uppercut followed by a right hook, and then a left hook, knocking Kassidy to the ground. Peter then squatted down and hit Kassidy in the face again and again. Kassidy barely conscious, spit out some blood and then looked Peter in the eyes.

"I-I-I.. promise kid I'm gonna be the one that kills you…..I swear it" he threatened through his bloody teeth. Peter grabbed him by the front of his shirt and brought him close

"I told you asshole I'm not a kid…I'm Spider-Man" said Peter giving Kassidy one last punch that finally knocked him out. Peter let out a huge sigh and leaned back against the car, as Kassidy lost consciousness, he had did it, he Peter Parker, the 14yr old kid from Forest Hills, Queens had brought the notorious mass murder Cletus Kassidy to justice.

* * *

**At the Factory**

"Damn….. at least we know Kassidy was here….this place looks blown to hell" said Detective Lee getting out of the car, and looking at the destruction.

"Yeah, but where is that bastard" replied Lieutenant Stacy as he got out of the car. The sirens of the fire trucks, ambulances, and police cars could be heard heading in their direction. Both the Lieutenant and the Detective were about to search the area for anyone that was hurt, when a body fell from the sky and hit the hood of their car with a thud. Rushing up the body, they immediately recognized whose body it was.

"It's Kassidy…or at least what's left of him"

"Looks like he got his ass kicked…..good" said Detective Lee

"Look up there" said Lieutenant Stacy pointing at the building that was behind their car. Looking up Detective lee spotted peter sticking to the wall of the building.

"We're supposed to take you in for questions" said Lieutenant Stacy "but we have more pressing matters to attend to, so go ahead get out of here…but if I see you again I'm taking you to jail" he continued. Lieutenant Stacy and Detective turned away for a second when they heard the rest of their team, and the fire trucks pull up next to their car, and get out.

"Lieutenant, Detective, you guys alright"

"We're fine Williams, and I'd like you all to meet Cletus Kassidy" Said Lieutenant Stacy pulling Kassidy off the hood and putting handcuffs on him.

"How did you guys get him" asked officer Williams. Lieutenant Stacy and Detective Lee looked at the building again, but Peter was long gone.

"A mutual friend" they said at the same time.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Hopping from rooftop to rooftop Peter had to come to a stop before he made another leap for two reasons. Reason number one was that he was exhausted, between being blown up, shot at, falling, crashing a car, and hopping from rooftops he was on his last legs. The second reason was because perched on the edge of the building, was the red clad figure of Daredevil, who was from what peter could tell staring at him intently.

"Looking for a fight' peter called out silently hoping that he wasn't

"Hardly, plus I don't think you would last kid" replied Daredevil.

'_Thank God'_ thought Peter with a sigh of relief

"So Why are you here"

"You did good kid…..and I don't give out compliments lightly"

"Thanks, though I'm sensing a but coming"

"Smart….you did good but you're sloppy, you telegraph your attacks, you're about as subtle as a bull in a china shop, and above all else you're just a kid, this is no life for you get out before you get yourself killed"

"Thanks for the concern, but just like you I have my own reasons for doing this, and I'm well aware of the danger….despite my age"

"Hmph…so you're serious…there's nothing I can say or do that gonna stop you"

"Not a damn thing"

"….I know I'm gonna regret this, but two days from now,13th street, Ave 8, on the east side of Hell's kitchen, it's an old brown building can't miss it, be there at exactly 9:00 pm not a second before and not a second after understand" said Daredevil with a slight edge in his voice.

"I understand" said Peter turning around for a second because he heard sirens coming from behind him in the distance, "but why…" started peter as he turned back around but Daredevil was gone vanished without a sound.

"I've got to learn how to do that" said Peter as he leapt off the building he was on with the intent on heading home to Forest Hill Queens.

* * *

**End Chp 12: R/R**

**Hey we are almost at the end of volume 1 two more chapters to go…so until next time,….and don't forget to review.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT is any form or fashion OWN any of these CHARACTERS, ALL CREDIT goes to MARVEL and STAN LEE, I am making no money off this story, no money is being exchanged so please DO NOT SUE, I have no money, I really don't so I ask again PLEASE DO NOT SUE.**

**New chapter up: **

* * *

Chapter 13: Learning the Ropes

**Next Day: Saturday Parker House 10:45 am**

**T.V**

"_That's Right citizens of New York the psychopath Cletus Kassidy that has been plaguing this great city for the past year has been finally apprehended, by the excellent officers of the NYPD, but his capture did not come without tragedy. Police Captain Calhoon was killed during Kassidy capture, but the late Captain is survived by his daughter Lily Calhoon. Newly Promoted Captain George Stacy had this to say on the matter: _

_"We regret to inform the public that the Captain has lost his life, but he died in the line of duty…."_

* * *

While the news bulletin was playing on the T.V. Peter was on the couch eating his cereal and watching the news with a small smile on his face, because he knew that he had something to do with Kassidy's capture, but then his smile turned into a slight frown because while Kassidy is now behind bars, there were still some casualties like the Captain, but his brooding was interrupted as his Aunt May entered through the door carrying bags of groceries.

"Hey Aunt May"

"Morning Dear, can you help me with these please"

"Sure thing" said Peter getting up from the couch and taking the groceries from his Aunt and taking them to the kitchen.

"What did you buy?"

"I bought some steak, mac and cheese, pinto beans, corn and mashed potatoes"

"Uh oh"

"What" asked his Aunt

"That's my favorite Meal…..only time you make that is when you're about to tell me something I don't like"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" replied Aunt May looking at her nephew with a straight face.

"Aunt May you have the worst poker face….so come on spill it"

"Alright fine I was gonna wait until dinner, but…..fine ….Peter I think you and I should move….out of New York….to a different state" said Aunt May

"WHAT!" yelled Peter dropping the bag in his hand

"Keep your voice down"

"What….. how can you think about moving"

"How can I not Peter"

"But Aunt May our life…..my life is here in New York…Gwen, Harry, and MJ" said Peter.

"You can make new friends in whatever new state we move to"

"Aunt May we can't"

"Peter, two weeks ago I got shot in the head, Today I could barely go outside my home to the grocery store…the store I've been to a million times…I-I can't live my life like that, what if it had been you my heart couldn't take it if …if something happened to you"

"Nothing is gonna happen to me…trust me"

"Your Uncle…"

"Used to say the same thing I know….but Aunt May I promise "

"Peter….."

"Aunt May I know this city is dangerous but it's starting to become safer….look the police caught that Kassidy Guy"

"Yeah a year later…. no telling how many people he has killed" his Aunt replied.

"Aunt May we can't move…this is our home…plus Uncle Ben is here"

"Peter "

"Aunt May I can't deal with this right now" said Peter walking from the kitchen and towards the front door, grabbing his jacket peter reached for the door knob.

"Wait….Peter where are you going"

"Aunt May I-I need some fresh air…I'll be back later" he replied opening the door and slamming it shut.

"I'm only trying to do what's best for you" said Aunt May sitting down in the kitchen chair and putting her face in her hands knowing that her nephew didn't hear her.

* * *

**Saturday 2:00pm: coffee bean**

Peter entered the coffee bean and went to the counter. He ordered some coffee and while he waited for his order to come in he couldn't help but think of the conversation he had with his Aunt, earlier.

'_Move….we can't move…not now….not when_..' but his internal monologue was interrupted when his coffee came.

"Thanks" he told the girl at the counter, and as he was about to leave he looked to his left and spotted a familiar face sitting alone in a booth, smiling to himself peter went over.

"Someone is deep in thought" he said sitting down in the booth.

"PETER! JEEZ don't sneak up on me like that" said Gwen

"Sorry"

"No it's okay I was deep in thought about something"

"Wanna talk about it" asked Peter taking a sip of his coffee. Gwen took a moment and looked at peter, and she saw that he was really interested in what was bothering her so she thought no harm could come from telling him.

"My dad is the new Police Captain"

"Wait George Stacy is your Dad"

"Come on smart guy the last name is a dead give away"

"I guess so…hmm... how could I have missed that…but anyway isn't that a good thing"

"No….I-I mean yes….maybe…I don't know I-I just can't help but think about how he got the job….the last guy was murdered…..I was watching the news and-and I saw the guy's daughter and she was my age and the pain in her eyes, it shook me because her dad was the captain and he was killed and now my dad's the captain

"And your afraid he might be killed…or something terrible happens" Peter finished

"Even though me and my Dad don't see eye to eye all the time he's still my Dad and I love him and he's all I got after my Mom died and Peter I couldn't handled it if-if"

"If something happened to him"

"Yeah" she said. A period of silence passed between the two teens, before peter got up from his seat and went and sat down next to Gwen.

"Gwen….Listen to me I-I promise that nothing bad will happen to your Dad" peter said with determination, while looking into her eyes.

"How can you be sure of that….How do you know"

"Because…. I just do"

"You just do…what are you psychic"

"Maybe"

"Maybe" she replied

"Possibly" he said

"Can you tell what I'm thinking now" asked Gwen with a smile

"Uhhh...does it in anyway involve pink elephants"

"I'm thinking that even though we've known each other a few weeks I-I can't help but feel drawn to you" said Gwen looking down at her hands, " and I know you feel the same way"

"Y-Y-You D-d-o" peter stuttered

"How could I not…peter you're not very subtle…you have a habit of staring" she said with a smile

"Well you got me there…b-but, yes Gwen I feel the same….felt the same way ever since you offered me a seat on the bus and you said you like science" replied peter as he shyly looked away, and rubbed his neck. After admitting their feelings for one another both teens slowly turned to face each other, following their instincts they began to lean closer and closer until finally their lips met in their first kiss. Breaking apart they looked at each other smiled.

"You know when I woke up this morning this is not how I pictured my day going" said peter smiling.

"Well that's the thing about life peter you never know what the day may bring" she replied. Peter leaned in again and kissed her and she happily returned his kiss.

'_Oh yeah…I'm definitely not moving…sorry Aunt May_' thought peter, while he was kissing Gwen.

* * *

**Parker House: Later**

Peter walked into his house happier than he had been in a long time, he had the biggest grin on his face and he was sure that it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

'_I have a girlfriend, Peter Parker and girlfriend…two words I was sure to never be in the same sentence together…..and let's not forget that I took down that Kassidy guy…maybe the Parker Luck is getting back on track'_ thought peter. Looking around he saw that his Aunt was still in the kitchen, but she had out a bottle of what looked like wine and was drinking it. Walking into the kitchen peter pulled out a chair and then sat down; his Aunt looked up at him and then put her glass down.

"How was your fresh air?"

"It was refreshing"

"Peter understand that I'm only doing what I believe to be right...for you….for us as a family"

"I understand that Aunt May…but you're running away….and I can't run with you"

"Why"

"I told you why Aunt May…our life is here"

"I told you…you can make new friends"

" I don't want new friends….I like the ones that I have"

"Peter"

"Aunt May"

"Peter I understand but…"

"Aunt May I-I know what you went through was tragic , b-but please…all I'm asking is that you sleep on this moving out of New York thing a bit more, give it a few months…..please"

"I don't know"

"Please Aunt May" said Peter looking at his aunt

"Okay…..I'll think about it some more before I make a final decision" she conceded.

"Thanks Aunt May" replied peter standing and kissing her on her cheek before leaving to go to his room. Seeing her nephew leave May grabbed her glass of wine and took another sip.

"He's definitely as stubborn as you were Ben" said May smiling to herself.

* * *

**Two Days Later: 9:00 p.m**

Peter landed on the roof of the brown abandoned building with a thud. The building on the outside had been boarded up, and from the looks of it nobody has lived in it for years.

"This is the place" peter said to himself. Looking around he saw a skylight on the roof, walking towards it he peered inside and all he could see was a large circle outlined by candles that were lit. Opening the skylight peter dropped down into the room, and into nothing but pitch black except for the lit candles.

"Hello….Hey I'm here" said Peter, he didn't get a response in fact he didn't hear anything except his own voices echoing a little bit which suggested that the room might be larger than he anticipated but he couldn't see. Peter attempted to walk out of the circle when his spider sense alerted him to danger. Peter jumped back in time to avoid what looked like sharp star shaped knives hit the ground where his foot would have been.

"Hey! is this some type of JOKE!" yelled Peter

"This is no joke Kid" came Daredevil's voice from behind him, quickly turning to the sound and putting up his fists peter saw Daredevil standing just outside of the circle, his face and body was hidden by the blackness and all peter could make out was the DD symbol on his chest, the red eyes and the red horns.

"Is that your fighting stance kid" asked Daredevil

"Something wrong with it" Peter replied.

"Yes" Daredevil answered

"What's wrong with it"

"Everything" said Daredevil as he vanished back into the darkness.

"The hell" said Peter trying to look for Daredevil

"Using your eyes to find me won't work" came Daredevil's voice from all around Peter "Use your other sense"

"What are you…."started peter before he did a back flip to avoid being hit by red club.

"Don't play dumb with me kid, somehow you are able to sense an attack before it happens" he said. Landing in a crouch peter stood up straight

"That's very observant for someone whose blind as a bat" he retorted

"What are you talking about" came Daredevil's voice in a low and menacing tone.

"Now whose playing Dumb" said Peter, but as the words left his mouth he dove to the side to avoid the red club again, but as he dodged Daredevil appeared from what seemed like nowhere to do land three hard punches: two to Peter's face and one to Peter's stomach making him double over slightly, and just as he appeared he disappeared back into the darkness outside of the circle, without so much as disturbing the candles.

"Was it something I said" joked Peter rubbing his stomach '_Ow….jeez this guy is strong_" he thought. Looking around Peter slowly started to move towards the center of the circle.

"Moving towards the Center of the circle….. smart" came Daredevil's voice again

"I was thinking the same thing too" Peter replied

"But even if you could see me coming could you stop me" asked Daredevil

"Yes I could" peter replied

"Let's find out"

"Yeah let's…" peter started before jumping in the air to avoid Daredevil trying to sweep his legs. Peter back flipped in the air and landed in a crouch to face his attacker.

"You're quick….extremely agile" said Daredevil facing peter. Throwing his club Peter dodged it, but he was unprepared for Daredevil's speed, Daredevil dashed and landed another powerful punch to Peter's stomach, then delivered a knee to Peter's face, Daredevil, then grabbed Peter by his shirt and picked him up and then slammed him into the ground. Peter felt Daredevil's grip go to his throat and tighten, causing him to start feeling light headed, and angry at the fact that this guy was beating the shit out of him….again. In a show of strength, Peter kicked Daredevil in the stomach as hard as he could, causing the scarlet warrior to let him go, and then disappear again into the darkness.

"You're strong kid…really strong"

"Thanks" replied peter slowly rising to his feet.

"DON"T LOSE FOCUS!" yelled Daredevil appearing in the circle again and rushing at Peter. Peter trusting his spider sense waited and at the last minute he jumped, but so did Daredevil. Using his club Daredevil land several hits to Peter's face, arms, legs, and stomach, before he grabbed and then slammed him into the ground again. Daredevil landed silently and waited for Peter to rise to his feet. Peter rolled over painfully and started to rise again. Looking around for Daredevil Peter turned just in time to receive a hard kick to his stomach, and the force of the kick launched peter off his feet and out of the circle and into a wall.

Daredevil put his foot down and shook his head, turning around he began to walk towards the center of the circle, sitting down Daredevil crossed his legs and pulled off his mask to reveal the face of Matt Murdock.

"Come…..sit" said Matt, using his radar to see that peter was shakily standing to his feet.

Peter stood up and limped towards the circle and stepped over the candles and made his way toward the center of the circle.

'_Ow_' thought Peter as he took every step, coming towards the center he looked at the mask less Daredevil and recognized his face.

"Hey…I know you" said Peter sitting down in front of Matt

"Do you"

"Yeah….about a month ago…. the beach" said Peter deciding to take a chance and pulled off his mask

"I knew I recognized your heartbeat, but I just couldn't place it" replied Matt, "but we are getting off subject"

"Which was what… to beat me up so I would give up?"

"No, the point was to show you that as you are you are not ready to under take this lifestyle"

"So there's some things I don't know…so what, everyone has a trial and error period this is mine I'll learn as I go"

"That's a recipe for disaster kid…you're gonna end up getting yourself and those you care about killed"

"Hence the masks so no one knows who I am"

"There were at least dozen times where I could've knocked you out and took off your mask"

"So why didn't you" Peter asked.

"Because It would have been counter productive"

"How so"

"You have a lot to learn in a short amount of time, every minute counts" said Matt

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying kid….that I'm going to train you, teach you everything I know about this lifestyle: how to fight, how to escape, how to walk into a room filled with enemies and still come out on top and most importantly how to survive" said Matt

"Why…..what's the catch" asked Peter skeptically

"You remind me of myself at your age….angry and someone showed me how to channel that anger, plus you saved my life" replied Matt

"Everything you know huh…..even that little disappearing act"

"When it's time to teach you that, yes I will" Matt said with a small smile.

"Alright…Uh….."

"Matt, Matt Murdock, when the mask is off"

"Well Matt it's a deal….and my name is Peter Parker by the way" said Peter

"Well Peter….Now that we got that out of the way we need to get started immediately, I only have a year to get you ready"

"Why just a year"

"Because Peter you are coming in on the cusp of something big I have planned….I have some things in motion right now that's gonna bring a big change throughout this city…I'm planning on taking out the Kingpin of crime" said Matt rising to his feet.

"The Kingpin, who's that" asked peter also standing up.

"The person that's responsible for about 2/3 of the crime in this city almost anything that happens in this city doesn't happen without his say so" replied Matt

"So Kassidy was working for the Kingpin"

"No… Kassidy was an entirely different animal than the Kingpin…but that doesn't matter right now the only thing that matters now is training" said Matt

"Well….. Matt show me the ropes then and don't hold back" said Peter with determination

"Don't worry I don't plan to hold anything back Peter…..Now defend yourself" said Matt putting his mask back on and getting into a fighting stance. Peter put his mask back on and got into his improvised fighting stance, intent on learning all that he could from Daredevil.

* * *

Across town in an old apartment building, on the top floor an old woman, that looked to be in her early 60's sat in her wheelchair in front of her window that had a pretty view of the Manhattan skyline, put her hands together as a smile crept along her mouth.

"Interesting, very interesting" she said to herself leaning back in her chair, "Peter Parker you will be something of great importance in the coming years"

"Interesting Choice mortal…out of all the people you could have chosen from, out of all the heroes that are to emerge you choose a boy….. A damaged one at that…. to be the hope of Mankind" said a voice that echoed throughout her small apartment.

"Where you see damaged goods, I see a diamond in the rough and Beyonder you asked me to choose so I chose….I am confident in my choice"

"We shall see Cassandra Webb….or is it Madame Webb the teller of fortunes" said the Beyonder.

"Madame Webb is fine" she replied still facing the window, "He is the one that will show you that good will always triumph over evil….I have seen it" she continued, the small smile on her face growing into a big one.

* * *

**End Chapter 13: Don't forget to Review**

**Ps: one more chapter until this volume is done and then volume 2 starts, actually the title of the next chapter is: Epilogue so until then….**


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT in any form or fashion OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, ALL CREDIT goes to MARVEL and STAN LEE, I AM making no money off of this story, no money is being exchanged, so I ask PLEASE DO NOT SUE, I have no money I assure you, so PLEASE DO NOT SUE….thanks**

**The final chapter in Volume 1 enjoy…and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 14: EPILOGUE/ Training Days

**Daredevil's Training Spot: DAY 1**

"Fear, is your greatest weapon Peter" said Daredevil as he and peter were practicing, Daredevil was showing Peter the correct way to throw a punch, and deliver a kick.

"Every criminal, hood, thug, or crime boss, whatever they want to call themselves they use fear to control people to make them submissive, so you must make them fear you" Daredevil continued.

"I must make them fear me" peter repeated as he threw the punch Daredevil just showed him.

"Good" said Daredevil.

* * *

**Day 10**

"Faster, you're attacks need to be faster, more fluid, everything is one motion, one step" said Daredevil as he used his radar sense to watch peter go up and down the floor practicing his punches and kicks.

"Understood" said peter as he threw a punch kick combo that Daredevil recently taught him.

"That's better….now do it again"

* * *

**Day 20**

"Peter exactly what are your abilities" asked Daredevil, while Peter was doing some kicks.

"I can adhere to almost any surface, my speed, strength, and agility have increased exponentially, I think maybe by a factor of 6 I'm not quite sure and as you already found out I somehow have an extra sense, I can sense danger…..but I don't think that what you wanted to know" said peter turning to face his '_teacher'_

"No Peter….it isn't….I could care less about what your abilities are" said Daredevil in a matter of fact tone.

"Then why did you ask"

"Just because I asked doesn't mean you have to answer…..Peter never willingly reveal any information about yourself to anyone, let your enemies and in some cases your friends assume whatever they want" said Daredevil

"So what are your powers" asked Peter

"Who said I had any"

"Well I just assumed" started Peter before Daredevil interrupted

"Just assumed that just because I'm blind I have some type of ability that allows me to do the things that I do"

"Well yeah…I mean how does a blind man do the things you do...if you didn't have any type of ability" replied Peter.

"How did you know that I was blind peter" asked Daredevil

"You tilt your head slightly whenever there's a sound...I read that when a person loses their sight the other senses overcompensate for the loss, especially the hearing" said Peter.

"Hmph...well it seems there's something I myself will have to work on" replied Daredevil.

"This whole conversation is related to the secret identity thing isn't it" said Peter.

"Yes, that's what I was getting at as well, Peter your secret identity is everything, once it's known, it will never be unknown do you know why"

"Why"

"Because people talk…..and once your identity is lost things will get really complicated, really fast" said Daredevil

"Sounds like the voice of experience"

"A story for another day…..now let's work on you speed and agility" said Daredevil going over to a wooden cabinet and pulled out about nine extremely sharp knives.

"Wait….are those" but peter never got a chance to finish that sentence, because his spider sense went off. Daredevil quickly spun around and toss two knives at peter.

'_Well I did tell him not to hold back'_ thought peter as he continued to dodge the sharp projectiles.

* * *

**Oscorp: Underground Lab**

"DAMN IT!" yelled Dr. Miles Warren as he sat at an expensive computer, with a long chain of complex DNA patterns and formulas. He let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair.

"Another failure" said Dr. Stevens as she walked into the lab from the sick bay that was in the lab.

"Shut up woman" snapped Warren

"Don't snap at me for you failed formulas, so what are you working on this time huh Warren when you should be worrying about our future" said Dr. Stevens

"Woman would you stop worrying Osborn is fine, better than fine, I went over his entire physiology from top to bottom he is beyond good condition" said Dr. Warren

"Still…what we did was highly unethical and extremely dangerous"

"Ah but Stevens that's what science is all about" came Norman's voice as he descended the steps that lead into the underground lab beneath his facility.

"Norman you should be resting"

"Stevens I'm fine better than fine…I feel rejuvenated" replied Norman

"Considering you injuries you should be dead" Dr. Warren chimed in.

"Should be but I'm not" said Norman stretching out his muscles "This is how Captain America must've felt, I can feel every muscle in my body being energized by the OZ, my speed, strength, agility, and my intelligence….everything" Norman continued with giant smile on his face.

"So Osborn what are you're plans now that you've ascended, the so call ranks of human evolution" asked Dr. Warren.

"Now Miles I'm not going to tell you everything, but I will say this the world will remember the name Osborn…..and having said that we need to get to work on synthesizing more of the OZ"

"More….Why" asked Dr. Stevens

"Because Stevens I should not be the only one to experience human evolution, it should be for everyone, but only for those willing to pay for it, now get to work….I have some public relations to sooth over and a certain eye patch wearing man to calm down" said Norman ascending the steps and walking out of the lab.

"Something is not right with him" said Dr. Stevens to Miles as she watched Norman leave.

"As long as he let's me into this lab and pays me money I don't give a shit what's wrong with him…now shut up your voice annoys me"

"I knew there was a reason why I don't like you; you selfish, callous, asshole" said Dr. Stevens storming away in a fit of anger.

"You sound just like my first two ex-wives and you just did what they both did…walked away" he said to himself '_But I don't care as long as I get to do my experiments then I'm happy as a lamb….and Norman your OZ formula may have just given me the edge I need…but alas it will take some time, but that I've got plenty of….plenty'_ Dr. Warren thought to himself while looking back at the screen.

* * *

**Day 60**

"Better….You're getting better" said Daredevil while blocking a punch aimed for his head, "But remember everything is one motion" he continued while dodging a kick. Daredevil and Peter were sparring each other in their training area. It had been about two months, since Daredevil started teaching Peter, and Peter was making remarkable progress, but Daredevil knew that peter would probably pick up on the things that he showed him quickly. Daredevil did a backflip as Peter tried to sweep his legs.

"Good, that's good don't give me a moment to catch my breath, keep the attack going" said Daredevil. Peter Charged at him, jumped in the air for a kick, Daredevil side stepped the kick, but peter twisted in the air bringing his foot around and kicking Daredevil in the face. Daredevil taking the blow, used his momentum to do a cartwheel and then turn and punch Peter in the stomach, but Peter was prepared for that punch thanks to his spider sense and while he was in mid air, he grabbed Daredevils fist and as he came down he used his forward momentum to flip Daredevil over his shoulder, and onto the ground.

"Excellent" said Daredevil as he flipped up "That's enough sparring for tonight" he continued while taking off his masks.

"Seriously….I mean I just got here no to long ago" said Peter

"I said that's enough sparring, your training is still going on….you're doing exceptionally well, pretty soon you'll be ready for a field test, but now it's time to train your mind to strategize, and the best way to do that is to…" said Daredevil as walked to a closet in the open area, and took out a game board, "The best way to learn how to strategize and out think your enemies is to play chess" Daredevil continued placing the board between him and Peter and went about placing the pieces on the board.

"Chess" repeated peter before he started to laugh

"What's so funny" asked Daredevil while setting up the board.

"I'm a nerd at heart DD I've been playing chess since I was 7 and I was part of the chess team in Jr. High" said peter taking a pawn and moving it forward.

"Well then beating me should be no problem" replied Daredevil as he moved his knight forward.

* * *

**Day 100**

"Ron, I have to say that was a great play"

"I knew you would like it Marie, you always did have a thing for plays" replied Ron with a smile. Ron and Marie were a young couple that was walking down the streets of New York city. They had just came from a late play that was showing downtown and they were on the way back home. While holding her hand Ron caught a glimpse of something up ahead that could only mean trouble.

Standing on a corner were 7 guys who belonged to one of the minor gangs in the city.

"Hey boss look at the legs on girly over there" said a guy with a wolf tattoo on his neck

"Good eye….but whose the suit she's with" said the leader who had a bald head, a red jacket and some faded blue jeans.

"It looks like the two are on a date…..but I think she needs to upgrade" said one of the other guys in the group.

"Well then boys I think we found tonight's entertainment….let's go" Said the leader. The seven guys started to make their way to the couple that was walking across the street. The couple seeing them cross the street tried to turn around and walk the other way but 3 of the guys ran ahead and cut them off.

"Well….Well….Well…where are you heading to huh we haven't even introduced ourselves" said the leader with a wicked smile "I'm Marco" he continued looking at the woman with that sick grin.

"Listen Marco leave us alone" said Ron only to receive a fist to the nose which broke on impact.

"Hey I wasn't talking to you runt I was talking to the lady" said Marco grabbing Marie's arm and bringing her closer. Marie seeing her boyfriend go down, reached into her jacket, and when Marco pulled her closer she pulled out her small can of mace and sprayed it in his eyes.

"AUGH….BITCH!" yelled Marco pushing her down

"Boss you okay"

"DOES IT FUCKING LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY IDIOT…AUGH KILL THE BOTH OF THEM!" yelled Marco.

"NO…..PLEASE….SOMEONE HELP US!...HELP!" she yelled as the guys started towards her and her boyfriend.

"Hey BITCH! Shut up" said one of the guys raising his knife to stab her, but the attack never came, because the man's hand was suddenly covered in a web and then he was tossed into his friends.

"Boys what's happening" said Marco still trying to rub the burning spray from his eyes. Peter jumped off the wall he was sticking to and kicked one of the thugs in the head, while punching another in the face. Doing a hand spring Peter flipped and landed behind another and did a leg sweep, which knocked the thug down. Shooting a web line at another thug Peter yanked him forward and delivered a punch knocking him out. The three remaining thugs looked at Peter then at their friends on the ground. Deciding to take their chance the three charged at Peter. Seeing them charge peter crouched low waiting till they got close, Peter sprung up with a powerful uppercut to the guy in the middle, in the air Peter used his agility and kicked they guy on the left in the mouth, while grabbing the arm of the guy on the right and flipping him over onto the ground and then punching him in his face. Standing up Peter saw that the only one left was the Leader Marco, who had finally rubbed enough of the mace out of his eyes to see a little bit.

"Boys where are you" asked Marco looking around he looked and saw his group was beaten to a pulp and on the ground. Turning to the couple he pulled out a knife

"You did this" he growled starting towards Marie and Ron until a voice interrupted him.

"No…they didn't… I did" said peter standing behind Marco. Marco turned around in time to receive a fist to his nose which shattered on impact. Marco flew back a few feet and landed on his back in front of the couple. The couple looked down at Marco then back up at Peter.

"Who are you" Marie asked with wide eyes

"Someone who cares" Peter replied while jumping and sticking to the side of the building next to them and climbing to the top.

* * *

"So how did I do" asked peter looking at Daredevil who had perched on the each of the building watching Peter in action.

"Better, you're getting better…I'll give you that"

"But"

"But you still have some room for improvement" said Daredevil commenting on Peter's performance.

"Well sensei….the night is still young" Peter replied

"Don't get cocky; the first time you get cocky you die"

"I'm not cocky just assured in my abilities and you instructions"

"Boosting my ego"

"Maybe just a little"

"Wait…..there's a robbery in progress nearby let's get to it kid"

"I'm not a Kid…I'm Spider-Man"

"Not yet…but you're getting close" replied Daredevil jumping off the edge of the building and swinging to the robbery on his Club, with Peter not far behind him.

* * *

**Day 250: 9:00 pm Fisk Tower**

Well above New York City a very large man sat at his very large desk, and looking out of his clear window that showed him the Manhattan Skyline and his growing empire.

"Mr. Fisk one you're…associates is here to see you" came a voice through the intercom on his desk.

"Send him in Michelle" came the deep baritone voice of Wilson Fisk aka: 'The Kingpin'.

"Yes sir"

The expensive double doors opened to reveal a Tall, Bald, muscular man, practically the same height and size of Wilson Fisk, but Fisk had a little more girth than the bald man.

"Ah Mr. O'Hirn I've heard so much about you, a most impressive reputation you have earned for yourself" said Fisk turning around in his chair to face the rather large Russian.

"Why Am I here Fisk" replied O' Hirn in his thick Russian accent

"You see that's what I like and that's what I want in my organization Boldness….. Most people wouldn't dare to speak to me that way in fear of retribution….but you O'Hirn…. you have no concept of Fear do you"

"….."

"No... you don't...do you, I mean you did grow up in a pretty unsavory part of Russia didn't you"

"You still haven't gotten to the point"

"I have a job for you one that needs handling…..a job I hear you're particularly very good at".

"What is it?"

"To persuade a few of my non believers into seeing things my way"

"How many you want alive….how many you want dead" replied O'Hirn

"Leave 2 alive kill the rest…the address will be given to you, as well as the amount of money you will receive on completion of my little task on the way out by my receptionist"

"It will be done" said O'Hirn walking out of the office.

"I know" replied Fisk swinging back around in his chair to continue looking out over Manhattan.

* * *

**Police Station**

"So then what happened" asked Lieutenant Lee to a distraught guy.

" Well the guy pulled a gun on me and was about to fire, when this other guy swooped down on a web and beat the crap of guy trying to rob me" said a man while pushing up his glasses.

"Did he leave a name?"

"Said his name was Spider-Man"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"Lieutenant in my office" said Captain Stacy.

"Here take this and follow this officer, he'll take you to the sign out" said Lieutenant Lee give the man she was interviewing a slip of paper, she then got up out of her chair and walked toward the Captain's office.

"Close the door" said Captain Stacy from behind his desk.

"So 5 ½ months as Captain are you happy"

"Anything but this job gives me such a headache,…so what's with all the whispers out there" he asked

"It seems our mutual friend has been busy"

"Are you sure it's the kid"

"Unless you know someone else who can stick to walls and shoot webs…..oh and he's calling himself Spider-Man" said the Lieutenant.

"Spider-man?"

"Yes sir"

"Stupid kid is gonna get himself killed tell all officers to be on the lookout for "spider-man" and to use minimum force to bring him in" said Captain Stacy

"Captain with all due respect I have to disagree with your orders"

"Oh"

"Well sir he might be a kid but he's quite capable; not only did he take out 4 of the dozens of gangs that's been causing chaos in this city, but he also delivered us Kassidy and you want to bring him in" she said.

"I can understand your point…but Terry he's a kid….a KID….and a vigilante at that he needs to know what's at the end of the road he's going down and I know your concerned about what's going to happen to him if we by some chance do manage to bring him in, but I promise you the only thing I want to do is talk to him, I guarantee you that he won't spend a day in jail but we do need to talk"

"I understand sir"

"Good….dismissed" he replied.

* * *

**Day 315: Parker House 8:00pm**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PETER!" yelled Aunt May, Harry, Mary Jane, and Gwen as Peter walked through the front door.

"OH MY GOD" he said smiling. Closing the door peter walked towards the kitchen table with the cake, ice cream, and presents.

"You thought we forgot didn't you buddy" said Harry

"What kind of friends do you think we are" Mary Jane chimed in

"Actually they did forget and I had to hunt both of them down" said Gwen hugging Peter and kissing him on the cheek.

"Dude she is mean when she's angry" joked Harry

"Yeah I still got the bruise to prove it" said Mary Jane.

"Serves you right missing Peter's birthday, when he went through some much trouble for yours" said Gwen.

"That's why you're the best girlfriend I've ever had Gwen" said Peter

"Don't you mean only" Harry joked

"Funny" replied Peter still smiling

"Okay….Okay…enough it's time for Peter to make a wish and open his presents….go on dear" Said Aunt May.

"Let's see I wish….."started Peter before looking up at the four most important people in his life, he smiled and then blew out his candles.

"Alright….open mine first sweetie" said Gwen handing him a big box. Ripping the paper off peter saw the gift.

"Gwen…..Oh my God….this is that chemistry set from that science expo a few months ago….how did you get this" he asked amazed by the gift.

"Now peter that's my little secret; just enjoy it, like I enjoyed that biology set you gave me for my birthday" she replied

"You guys are such science geeks" said Mary Jane

"And proud of it" they both replied at the same time.

"Here's my gift Pete" said Mary Jane handing him his present. Opening the gift Peter saw it was a sowing machine.

"Thanks….MJ I'll find some use for this somewhere" said Peter

"Your welcome" she replied

"Here ya go buddy" said Harry. Peter opened it and his face fell

"Uh….Harry this is the exact same gift I gave you for your Birthday" said Peter holding up the sports watch.

"Is it…..I didn't even notice buddy" Laughed Harry "Omp, ouch MJ" he said after Mary Jane elbowed him in his side.

"Jeez It was a joke you guys" said Harry

"Thanks Harry" replied Peter smiling

"NO problem buddy"

"Here peter this is from me" said Aunt May handing Peter his present. Ripping the paper off Peter looked stunned at the gift, it was a gold picture frame with a picture of his Uncle Ben smiling inside. Looking the picture over peter couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Aunt May I love it"

"I knew you would…..a-and he would be proud of you dear" she said "Now who wants cake" she continued taking out a knife and holding it over the cake.

* * *

**Day 364: Daredevil's Training Spot**

"It's been 1yr since I started training you…while your training is not complete, you are at a point where I don't have to worry about you so much"

"Thanks"

"Listen Tomorrow is the day you step into the big leagues, throughout the past year I've taught you how to fight the scum of this city….but tomorrow we are gonna start the process of ridding the streets of them permanently and we're gonna start with the biggest piece of shit human being I've ever had the displeasure of meeting…"

"The Kingpin" peter chimed in

"Correct... the Kingpin or by the name you know him best by: Wilson Fisk"

"THE PHILANTHROPIST!" shouted peter "he's the Kingpin….he donated a whole computer lab to my school this past year" peter continued.

"Peter another lesson your gonna have to learn is to never…and I mean never take anything at face value…Philanthropy is just for show he's as evil as they come: he has hitmen from all over the world, he has damn near every politician and cop in his pocket, he takes a bite out of every criminal transaction: petty theft, grand larceny, white collar crimes, racketeering, arson you name it, there's only a few in this city that can actually oppose him, but every day his competition is dwindling and he is that much closer to controlling everything"

"Is that why you wanted to train me for a year, because of the potential backlash"

"Yes" Matt replied standing up and walking to the open skylight, looking up and closing his eyes. "I can hear the city Peter, Hell's Kitchen, my home…I can hear it crying out, I can hear the life being chocked out of my home Peter…and it's Fisk fat fingers that's applying the pressure and Peter it has to stop" Matt continued still looking upward.  
"I'll help you take this guy down Matt….that's a promise" said Peter

"If you truly mean that Peter…..meet me at the Francisco building on 23rd and West, Hell's Kitchen tomorrow at 10:30pm and we'll take down Fisk for good"

"I'll be there…..you can count on it" replied Peter without a hint of hesitation.

* * *

**Fisk Towers 9:00 pm**

"HEY!...you called for me…I was in the middle of something" came a heavily accented voice, barging into Fisk's large and expensive office.

"Shut up Bullseye I have a job for you" said the Kingpin aka Wilson Fisk

"Does it involve my unique talents or is this grunt work" asked Bullseye walking up to the desk while twirling a knife.

"A bit of both Actually….tonight at the ship yard I have a shipment coming in… be there…and tomorrow I have some inside information that my secondary shipment will be attacked by Daredevil….let him destroy it and then kill him" said Fisk leaning forward on his desk, "NO….on second thought bring him here alive…beat to hell…..but alive so I can deliver the final blow…that man has been a thorn in my side for far too long and I want to look into his eyes as the life drains from them"

"Sounds fun" said Bullseye turning around to leave the office, but not before throwing the knife and hitting a fly that was on the wall.

"BULLSEYE!" he yelled right before he started laughing and walking out of the office. Fisk leaned back in his expensive chair and put his hands to together as a smile crept along his face.

"So it begins" he said to himself while turning his chair around so he could look at the city that was one step closer to becoming his, and the thought that he enjoyed the most was that there was no one that could stop him… no one.

* * *

**End of VOLUME 1**

**Well People that's the end of Volume 1 of: The Spectacular Adventures of The Amazing Spider-man; I thank everyone who has read this volume and everyone that has reviewed this volume, and I hope that everyone has enjoyed this story enough to return for the second volume, I now have about 27 chapters written and chapter 1 should be up for viewing pretty soon. Volume 2 picks up immediately after this chapter I mean literally the next day and its all action from there as Peter Parker evolves into his role as Spider-Man, this is Nomad88 saying: until next time…. **

**Ps: I do not own any of these characters: all Credit goes to Marvel and Stan Lee so PLEASE DO NOT SUE, I have no money. **


End file.
